Romeo n' Romeo
by Kazuki Tsukishiro
Summary: Romeo n' Romeo COMPLETE. Here's Last Chapter for u, readers. Nasib terakhir SasuNaru setelah mereka terjun ke sungai. Selamat atau tewas tenggelam? OOC, AU, Shou-Ai, dan Maav jika tak sesuai keinginan. Review? Flame? Pertanyaan? Read first, Please..
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : Uchiha x Namikaze

Genre : Romance, Friendship [?] , apa lagi ya? *?*

Rate : T ajah..

Warning : Sedikit OOC

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya Oom Masashi Kishimoto

Romeo n' Juliet punya Mas William Shakespare

Romeo n' Romeo punya Deena ^^

Writer : Atta

Summary :

Dua keluarga, Montague dan Capulet [disini menjadi Uchiha dan Namikaze ] telah bermusuhan sejak 20 tahun lalu. Selama 5 tahun mereka saling berperang dan mengakibatkan kekalahan pada klan Namikaze. 15 tahun setelahnya, Uchiha dan Namikaze bertemu kembali.

**Author's POV**

Ah, ini fic pertama saiia… Mungkin agak terlihat Gaje-nya.. Um, Menceritakan Romeo n' Juliet Versi Naruto.

*dihantui arwah Mas William Shakespare*

William : kenapa kamu pakai-pakai cerita saiia?

Deena : Ampun, mbah… Ampun…

*sujud-sujud*

William : Mbah, gundulmu! *ketok pake gulungan Koran*

Deena : Aduh, sakit, mbah..

*pegang kepala*

William : Jangan panggil aku, Mbah!!! *tendang*

Deena : Ah, ya, mb.. eh.. mas.. om… tante will..

*pasrah*

Ahhh… semakin kacau di kolom ini. Ya sudahlah, yang suka silahkan RnR, yang gag suka tapi gag benci, silahkan saja baca tapi setelah itu tinggalkan page ini.. Yang benci, mohon jangan dihina..

T_T

*membungkuk*

Pokoknya, selamat membaca..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 0 : The Prologue**

Zaman dahulu kala, kekuasaan adalah hal yang utama. Derajat, uang, dan jabatan adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidup. **- [nyawa nggak penting.. XD]*dijitak readers* - **Dua keluarga, Uchiha dan Namikaze "berteman" sejak jaman para onta belum berpunuk, atau tepatnya 1234 SM waktu Konoha.

Uchiha dan Namikaze seperti saudara kembar. Kemana-mana selalu bersama. Makan, sepiring berdua. Tidur, sekasur berdua. Sekolah, buku cetak selalu satu untuk berdua. Bahkan mandi, segayung dibagi dua. **– [ ini yang disebut kebersamaan, atau pelit? ] – **

Namun, semua kebersamaan itu berubah saat mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Mereka meributkan hal yang menurut makhluk bernama manusia adalah hal yang tak penting. Hanya gara-gara baju, kedua klan mereka bentrok. Suatu siang, Uchiha baru saja latihan panahan dan belum sempat berganti baju. Dengan mengenakan Hakama, ia menyusul Namikaze yang sdah standby di kantin sekolah dengan gaya duduk di warung.

"Neee… Namikaze -san!!!" teriak Uchiha dari pintu kantin.

"Yo!" seru Namikaze dengan nada malas. "Aku lapar, cepatlah*

Uchiha mempercepat langkahnya menuju tempat Namikaze duduk. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di samping sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya. **- *semua melotot karena melihat mereka berpelukan* -**

"Maaf, agak lama kali ini latihannya. Apa menu makan siang kita hari ini?" Tanya Uchiha melihat kotak makan di depan Namikaze .

"Ramen." Namikaze membuka penutup kotak itu. Uchiha melengos banteng.

"Cih, makanan itu lagi.. Saiia bosan. Sesuatu yang lain donk. Sushi, gitu.." pinta Uchiha.

"Syukur-syukur ada makanan, cari sendiri lah. Gue udah pusing mikirin lo mulu," logat gaul Namikaze keluar. Uchiha tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, segera bangkit dan menunjuk ke arah Namikaze .

"Kau. Namikaze tidak tahu malu. Kau dan pakaianmu tak pantas berada di kalangan bangsawan seperti ku. Bahkan kau tak pantas bersamaku!!!"

Namikaze nggak mau kalah. Semua orang boleh mengolok dirinya. Tapi jangan pakaiannya. Ia sangat mencintai pakaian yang sudah jadi cirri khasnya. Jubah putih dengan corak api di bawahnya adalah pakaian kebesaran Klan Namikaze sebagai orang terkaya ke dua di Konohagakure. Ia pun menghentakkan sumpit dan bangkit menunjuk wajah Uchiha.

"Lo jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong. Baju ini baju kebesaran keluarga Namikaze . Daripada Kimono yang lo bangga-banggain itu. Cuih, mirip baju perempuan. Apalagi yang sekarang lo pakai. Hahaha, lo nggak pantas pantai baju keren kayak gue,"

"Kau jangan sembarangan. Sebagai orang terkaya pertama di Konohagakure, aku tidak terima kau menghina pakaianku!!" seru Uchiha tak mau kalah.

"Cuih. Kalau bukan karena Namikaze , usaha Sushi yang lo jalanin nggak akan pesat. Walaupun lo menyogok para Daimyo dan Hokage." Namikaze mulai mengungkit-ungkit kelebihan klannya yang dominan berdomisili di dataran rendah, sehingga dapat memproduksi usaha tambak dan menghasilkan ikan-ikan terbaik. **– [ Sejak kapan Konoha pindah tempat? ] –**

"Cih, kalau bukan karena hasil kebun gandumku, usaha ramenmu tak akan ada apa-apanya. Kami, klan uchiha yang menguasai pangsa pasar di Konohagakure. Ingat itu, Namikaze . Seharusnya kau tahu siapa Tuanmu!!!" seru Uchiha sambil mengangkat salah satu kaki ke atas kursi. Semua yang di kantin selain mereka berdua, hanya menonton dengan tampang cengo.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," Namikaze hanya tertunduk. "KITA PUTUS !!!" bentaknya sambil ngeloyor pergi.

CTAR!! CTAR!! CTAR!! JGER… DUAR!!

Petir menyambar di langit-langit kantin. Awan hitam berkumpul diatas kepala sang Uchiha. Semua yang ada di kantin menutupi kepala mereka dengan tangan atau buku. Mereka masih ingin melihat kelanjutan Uchiha-Namikaze yang semakin memanas, tapi mereka juga mencegah adanya hujan. Tiba-tiba di tengah suasana yang tegang, kelam ,dan penuh petir itu, seraut wajah tampan sungguh mempesona **- *author** **dijitak* [oke, scene saiia ganti]** – seraut sosok muncul dari balik meja, tidak diketahui ia orang atau bukan. Wajahnya tertutup cadar dan di tangannya ia memegang 1 dus isi payung kecil.

"Payung.. Payung.. Cepe doang nih. Murah meriah. Ada juga popcorn tahan air. Serba cepean. Ayo, cepat! Sebelum kehabisan!!" makhluk bercadar itu berteriak-teriak mengelilingi kantin yang kelam.

"Cepean kan? Payungnya 5 dah!" seru seorang lelaki berambut putih yang disisir ke belakang semua sambil menyerahkan sekoin gopean ke sosok aneh bin ajaib tersebut.

"Bang, kurang nih duitnya," tegur sosok aneh bin ajaib.

Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dan memandangnya dengan tatapan geram.

"Tadi situ bilang harganya cepean. Gue beli lima.."

"maksud saya…"

"Nah, lima dikali cepe kan gope. Gue kasih…"

"ng, cepenya itu…"

"Kan. Lihat nih!!! Di kalkulator aja cepe dikali lima itu gope. Sebenarnya lo bisa dagang nggak sih? Matematika lo berapa? Lo mau ngerampok ya? Atau lo…"

"BANG, DENGERIN SAIIA DULU!!!" teriak sosok aneh bin ajaib itu memotong ucapan cowok berambuit putih. "HARGANYA SERATUS RIBU, BUKAN SERATUS PERAK!!!"

Semua mata yang berada di kantin terbelalak mendengar ucapan sosok aneh bin ajaib seperti itu. Tak terkecuali sang calon pembeli, pemuda berambut putih. Dengan tegas ia mengembalikan semua payung yang dibelinya.

"Maaf bang, barang yang sudah dibeli tak dapat dikembalikan," sahut sosok aneh bin ajaib.

"Makan nih payung! Dewa Jashin tak akan memaafkan pedagang serakah sepertimu!!!" seru pemuda rambut putih memberikan payung tersebut ke mulut sosok bercadar.

Namikaze dan uchiha yang awalnya ribut di kantin pun cengo melihat kedua orang ini berkelahi. Sampai pada akhirnya Uchiha sadar bahwa seharusnya ini menjadi cerita pertengkaran ia dan Namikaze .

"WOI, DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!!!! YANG DISINI BERANTEM AKU DAN SI NAMIKAZE TAK TAHU TERIMA KASIH ITU!!!!" bentak Uchiha.

Semua terdiam, kecuali Namikaze . Ia naik pitam.

"AWAS LO. KITA LIHAT AJA SIAPA YANG AKAN TETAP MENGUASAI KOTA!!!"

"Hati-hati dengan kata-katamu. Aku masih punya kartu As untuk menghancurkan usahamu."

"Cih, gue nggak takut!! Lagipula, gue mau jadi straight. Nggak kayak lo!!!" seru Namikaze pergi meninggalkan kantin yang penuh death glare dari uchiha.

Sejak saat itu, Namikaze menghentikan pasokan ikannya ke uchiha. Berharap usaha sushi Uchiha akan jatuh. Tapi sangat disayangkan, Uchiha menghentikan semua pasokan gandum ke usaha Namikaze . Ia juga menyuruh agar produsen gandum lain tidak mnemasok barangnya ke Namikaze . Uchiha dapat mempengaruhi pedagang lain di bawah ancaman Madara. Akhirnya, selama 5 tahun bertengkar usaha Namikaze jatuh. Ia pindah ke ujung Konohagakure. Ia sudah hampir putus asa, sampai akhirnya Ichiraku memperkerjakannya di warung ramen miliknya.

Namikaze bertemu dengan wanita bernama Kushina yang akhirnya menjadi istrinya. Sedangkan Uchiha menikah dengan putri saudagar ikan bernama Mikoto. Saat anak pertama pasangan Namikaze – Kushina lahir, ia bersumpah bahwa anaknya tak boleh mendekati keluarga Uchiha. Baginya, Uchiha adalah pembawa sial. Ia yang menghilangkan usaha klannya dan menjadikannya orang termiskin ke tiga di Konohagakure. Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Uchiha juga melakukan hal yang sama. Begitu putra pertamanya lahir, ia bersumpah bahwa anak-anaknya tak boleh mendekati keluarga Uzumaki - **[nama keluarga Namikaze setelah menikah dengan Kushina] – **karena keluarga Uzumaki adalah orang miskin yang tak pantas bergaul dengan para orang karya yang sederajat dengan mereka. Bagi Uchiha, Uzumaki dapat mendatangkan kemalangan dan menjatuhkan usahanya sehingga dapat menjadikannya orang miskin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 tahun setelah itu..

"Yuhu!!! Aku dapat beasiswa. Kalian bagaimana?" sorak anak berambut kuning itu kegirangan. Ia menunjukkan amplop ke beberapa teman bermainnya.

"Waw, tak disangka ya, Naruto. Orang sepertimu dapat beasiswa ke sekolah elit itu. Aku juga dapat!!" seru anak berambut pink.

"Hah? Apa maksud kata-kata 'Orang sepertimu'? Aku ini aslinya pandai tahu!!!" seru Naruto bangga.

"Pandai apanya? Kau kan hanya menyalin semua jawabanku ke dalam kertasmu kan?!" sahut Sasori menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kita semua dapat beasiswa ke sekolah itu.." sahut Gaara datar.

"He? Kau serius?" tanya Rock lee tak sabaran.

"Iya. Gaara benar. Aku juga lihat sendiri. Iya kan, Akamaru?" sambar Kiba.

"Yosh! Kita memang tak dapat terpisahkan. Kita akan menuju sekolah para bangsawan itu!!!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi kau mesti berhati-hati Naruto. Katanya, kudengar Uchiha berkuasa di sana," sahut Tenten mengingatkan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tahu, sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa Uchiha dan Uzumaki bermusuhan. Lututnya pun gemetar.

"Ya, kata nenekku Uchiha sangat tidak menyukai Uzumaki. Katanya, dulu nenek Chiyo diputuskan oleh Madara karena Nenek Chiyo berteman dengan Uzumaki," ceplos Sasori.

Naruto hanya tertunduk, "Maaf.."

"Sudahlah." Sahut Gaara menginjak kaki Sasori. "Kita kan selalu bersama. Kita akan melindungimu dari Uchiha dan antek-anteknya yang sok itu."

"Wow, kamu tahu jumlah mereka?" tanya Sakura.

"Hum, sebenarnya sih banyak. Tapi yang bisa akrab dengan Sasuke hanya segelintir. Paling cuma 8 orang. **Hyuuga bersaudara. Neji, **cowok Arogan yang sok elegan. **Hinata, **adik Neji yang gugupan sama orang. **Sai**, sepupu Sasuke yang suka senyum-senyum sendiri. **Ino, **pacar Sai yang gayanya ampun-ampun dah, ngalah-ngalahin Paris Hilton, udah gitu sok Pamer.** Shikamaru**, sebenarnya pinter, tapi gayanya, buset dah. **Choji,** si Tukang makan yang nggak suka dikatai gendut, walaupun dia gendut. **Shino, **cowok sok misterius yang pake kacamata itam kemana-mana, nggak panas, nggak ujan, pokoknya pakai dah tuh kacamata. Yang terakhir, kakaknya Sasuke, anak pertama keluarga Uchiha, **Itachi**_. _Itachi sih sebenarnya orang baik, dan kadang tak perduli dengan adiknya. Ia lebih suka bermain dengan teman-temannya yang berjubah hitam dengan corak awan…" jawab Kiba panjang lebar.

"YOSH. KITA AKAN MENGALAHKAN MEREKA!!! KITA TIDAK AKAN MUDAH MEREKA JATUHKAN!!!" teriak Naruto.

"WUOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" seru anak-anak lain ikut teriak-teriak.

Tiba –tiba sebuah ember melayang ke udara. ***?***

"Woi!!! Kalian semua jangan ribut!!! Saya dan Iruka sedang asik-asikan tidur!!!" teriak pria berambut abu-abu dari dalam rumah.

Naruto dkk hanya terpatung membatu, dengan efek angin dan daun kering.

**[Atta… Kenapa ada tulisan ini?!!!] *author marah2 gaje* - **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di kediaman Uchiha.

"APA?! APA LO YAKIN ITU, SHIKA?!" hardik Sasuke sambil menonjok dinding di sebelahnya.

"Gue berani sumpah!!! Lo liat aja ini!!" seru Shikamaru menyodorkan kertas ke muka Sasuke.

"Hei, Shika sopan dengan Sasuke!!" tegur Neji.

Sasuke merampas kertas itu, dan ia geram. Ia segera membaca kertas berisi nama dan foto-foto tersebut.

"Kurang ajar?! Siapa yang buat ini? Siapa yang seenaknya memutuskan ini?" teriak Sasuke geram.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kepala sekolah mesum itu!! Menyusahkan."sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Cih. Kepala sekolah itu. Kita harus ngadu sama Oro-chan! Panggil anak-anak. Kita rapat hari ini!" seru Sasuke membanting pintunya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kelima anak yang lain pun berkumpul di kamar Sasuke.

"Itachi mana?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang sok.

"Pacaran sama Deidara," sahut Choji seenaknya.

"Hn." Sasuke melengos.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa kita ngumpul disini?"tanya Sai lemot, sementara Ino menggantung di tangannya seperti jemuran - ***author dijitak INOFC* - **

"Jangan tanya kenapa. Lihat ini!!" seru Sasuke menunjukkan kertas yang dibawa Shika.

"Um, kenapa dengan kertas itu? Apa mereka DPO atau apa?" tanya Ino.

"Mereka adalah kaum miskin yang akan bersekolah di tempat kita," jawab Neji cepat.

"APA?! IH, BAGAIMANA ITU BISA TERJADI? APA JADINYA SEKOLAH KITA KALAU KEDATANGAN MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK MISKIN ITU. BISA-BISA KITA KETULARAN MEREKA LAGI!!! IH GUE NGGAK MAU!!!" cerocos Ino.

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Shino.

"Nggak tahu. Kepala sekolah mesum kutilan itu yang mengadakan beasiswa dan membuat kaum miskin berkesempatan menginjak-injak sekolah kita," desis Shikamaru.

"Bukan. Maksudku, bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan kertas ini? Bukankah ini data sangat rahasia?" tanya Shino mencurigai Shika.

"Ah, dapat darimana itu tak penting. Yang penting sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada anak-anak miskin itu," sahut Shikamaru. Ia tak ingin ada yang tahu bahwa ia sudah biasa menyelinap ke ruangan kepala sekolah dan mencuri soal-soal ujian ataupun menyadap pembicaraan.

"Kita akan buat mereka 'betah' di sekolah kita. Kita akan memberikan ucapan 'selamat datang' yang paling hangat untuk mereka," sahut Sasuke menyeringai.

Semua anak kecuali Hinata hanya tersenyum membalas seringai Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka sudah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi menimpa anak-anak itu.

"Cih, mereka memang pantas mendapatkan 'sambutan hangat' dari kita," sahut Neji memperhatikan kertas itu lekat-lekat.

"Hum… Coba kalian lihat wajah mereka kampungan sekali. Rock Lee, Sakura, Sasori, Gaara, Kiba, Tenten, dan Naruto. Cih, mereka tak ada apa-apanya. Mereka pun kalah jumlah. Kita akan mengerjai mereka habis-habisan!!" seru Choji sambil memakan keripiknya.

"Cih, hanya satu yang jadi incaran gue. Kalian boleh urus yang lain, tapi anak itu hanya gue yang boleh memberikan sambutan!" seru Sasuke geram.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanya yang lain dengan efek shock.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI. Dia satu-satunya yang akan kusiksa sampai ia mohon tidak disekolahkan di tempat kita," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tajam.

"Waw.. Dendam lama keluarga Uchiha.. Hebat… Kita dukung, Sas," sahut Sai bertepuk tangan dan diiyakan oleh yang lain.

"Fufufu… Aku tak sabar menunggu hari Senin.." desis Sasuke.

_**To be continued …**_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Author's POV**

Akh,, selesai juga prologue-nya… Gaje! Gaje ! gaje! Maaf kalau gaje n garing..

T.T

Tapi, silahkan komen… Ngeritik juga okeh.. biar bisa jadi bahan pertimbangan..

Arigatou gozaimashita, minna…

Oh ya, chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan saiia post langsung ke


	2. Chapter 1 : First meet

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Enaknya apa? Frienship okeh, Romance juga

Rate : T ajah..

Warning : Gaje kayaknya, don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer :

Naruto masih punya Oom Masashi Kishimoto

Romeo n' Juliet tetep punya Mas William Shakespare

Romeo n' Romeo harus masih tetep punya Deena ^^

**Author's POV :**

Hua… Terharu… Terharu… Makasih banyak buat yang udah riviu..

Light-chan, Shinomori, Raika, MayukaRui, Thundernaruto dan Tama-chan..

.

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya.. Mudah-mudahan dee bisa lebih baik lagi ke depannya.

Amin…

*mengamini sendiri*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 1 : First Meet**

Last story :

"_NARUTO UZUMAKI. Dia satu-satunya yang akan kusiksa sampai ia mohon tidak disekolahkan di tempat kita," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tajam._

"_Waw.. Dendam lama keluarga Uchiha.. Hebat… Kita dukung, Sas," sahut Sai bertepuk tangan dan diiyakan oleh yang lain._

"_Fufufu… Aku tak sabar menunggu hari Senin.." desis Sasuke._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's POV **

"Senang, riang, hari yang kuimpikan.. Kusambut pagi yang ceraaaaaah… Slamat pagi sobatku tersayang, ku siap tuk sekolaaaaaaaaah…" Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu petualangan Sherina sambil melangkahkan kakiku lebar-lebar.

"NARUTO!!! Kau berisik!!!" jitak Sasori dengan puppet barunya.

"Kamu ngapain, Sas, bawa-bawa puppet busuk segala?" tanyaku menendang kaki boneka kayu itu.

CTAR… CTAR…

Kilat menyambar di kepala Sasori.

"Kau…" geramnya.

Oh. Oh. Kenapa ia marah?

PLAAAK..

Sebuah bogeman halus indah dan matang mendarat di pipiku yang berkumis. Aku menoleh. Ah, dari wanita setengah lelaki itu, Sakura. Aku mengelus pipiku

"Kau ingat, Naruto? Ayahmu memperingatkan kita untuk tidak ribut dan membuat masalah di hari pertama. Apalagi kita akan bersekolah di sekolah elit itu. Kau tahu kan, sekolah yang didirikan Uchiha corporation itu nggak akan biarkan keributan terjadi di sekolahnya.." ceramah Sakura.

"Ummm…" Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang Kakashi-sensei ucapkan padaku pagi ini.

---

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, ini hari pertamamu sekolah di Konoha elite high ya? Sejujurnya aku agak cemas jika kau harus pergi kesana," ucap Kakashi-sensei duduk di sebelahku saat aku makan ramen buatan Iruka-sensei.

"Hum,, tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei.. Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa disana," sahutku dengan mulut penuh ramen.

"Huff.. kuharap kau benar, Naruto. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa, aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada almarhum Minato.." Kakashi-sensei menyeka airmatanya dengan saputangan Pink yang sudah 3 bulan tak pernah dicucinya itu.

Aku tersedak garpu melihat tingkah Kakashi-sensei yang hiperbolis.

"Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei.. Uhuk.. Uhuk.. Aku akan ba - Uhuk… -hik - baik saja.. Ehm… Ehm.." sahutku yang segera menenggak Pepsi yang diberikan Iruka-sensei.

Kakashi –sensei dan Iruka-sensei hanya tersenyum melihatku yang yakin.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**--- **

"Ah, iya. Untung kau ingatkan, Sakura. Aku hampir lupa.." ringisku yang mendapat sambutan Kunai dari Tenten. Untungnya benda kecil itu hanya lewat di depan hidungku yang mulus dan nancep di pohon pisang.

"Ya, seperti kau melupakan Kaset petualangan Sherina yang kau pinjam 3 tahun lalu. Kemana kaset itu sekarang?!" bentak Tenten di depan wajahku. Untungnya, aku segera membuka payung berbentuk rubah agar tidak kehujanan.

"Ah, itu kasetmu? Kupinjamkan pada Haku.. Tapi, nyemplung di sumur belakang. Maaf ya…" sahutku dengan tampang _innocent_.

"Kau…" amuk Tenten yang keburu dipegangi Rock Lee.

"Kenapa sih semua pada marah-marah sama aku?" tanyaku dengan wajah 'ada-apa-ini?'.

Sasori diam saja. Ia hanya menggeram pelan.

"Huh, padahal kita tinggal di tempat yang sama. Sama-sama tinggal di Konohagakure. Tapi kok ya sekolahnya jauh _tenan, rek. _Mana harus naik bus.. Huh.." gerutu Kiba tiba-tiba dengan logatnya yang khas.

Aku mengangguk. Ya, kadang aku merasa Hokage nggak adil. Desa kami terlalu jauh dari peradaban. Gara-gara Madara pernah jadi Hokage sementara saat Nidaime bulan madu ke Afrika, seenak jidat dia memutuskan penanaman hutan di desa sebelah.

Sekilas sejarah, dulu desa sebelah adalah desa yang lumayan terhubung dengan Ibukota. Jadi kami, penduduk desa terpencil, bisa mengetahui perkembangan zaman dengan informasi dari desa sebelah. Tapi, semuanya berakhir saat Madara mengutus kyuubi dengan iming-iming tahu tek Bang Zabuza untuk membumihanguskan desa sebelah, dan membuka hutan disana. Jadilah, desa kami, desa terpencil, menjadi benar-benar terpencil.

Kami berenam melangkah dan berdiri rapi di halte bus. Sangat jarang bus disini. Kalau beruntung, dapat 1 bus yang datang 10 jam sekali, dan pasti penuh. Eh tunggu, berenam? Aku, Sakura, Sasori, Gaara, Kiba, Lee, dan Tenten.. Bukannya kami bertujuh? Lalu kenapa sekarang cuma enam? Aku menghitung satu-satu. Gaara kemana?

"HELEEEEEP…!!!" teriak anak bermata emerald dan rambut merah itu dibelakang kami. Ia tergesa-gesa menghindari dua sosok misterius di belakangnya.

"Gaara?! Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"I-itu.. Itu.." Gaara tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia hanya menunjuk pepohonan di belakang kami. Dua sosok makhluk mengerikan muncul dari sana.

"SE-SETAAAAAAAAN!!!!" kataku menunjuk wanita berambut kuning dan dikucir 4 itu.

"Setan mbahmu!!! Ini gue, Temari. Gaara, lo lebay deh. Gue cuma ngingetin elo doang, jangan lupa bawa bekal. Makanan di sekolah elit itu mahal. Keuangan kita lagi nipis. Gara-gara abang lo tuh, suka bener bikin boneka. Mending bisa dijual," ceramah setan wanita yang ternyata Temari, kakak pertama Gaara.

"Idih. Kakak yang lebay. Dandanan dempul gitu. Mukanya putih semua. Jangan salahkan saya kalau saya anggap kakak setan hutan ini.." sahutku nggak mau kalah.

"Eh, anak kecil. Lo diam aja. Lo nggak tahu apa-apa. Ini namanya masker. Masker ini bagian dari fesyen. Lo aja yang nggak ngerti apa-apa, baka!!!" amuk Temari.

"Udah kak.. Udah… Parah nih kalo kakak lagi dapet. Gaara, kamu jangan nakal ya di sekolah.. Dengerin kata Kak Temari.." sahut Kankuro, kakak kedua Gaara sembari memegangi Temari yang bernafsu mencabikku.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan. Gentong pasir nggak lupa dia bawa, lalu ia bergabung dengan kami semua dengan sikap nggak terjadi apa-apa.

Hah?! Bisa-bisanya dia itu.. Bukannya dia yang pertama kali teriak minta tolong dan membuat panik kami berenam? Tahan, naruto. Jangan kecewakan Kakashi-sensei. Jaga _mood_ dan semangatmu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inilah sekolah impian. KONOHA ELITE HIGH. Setelah menempuh perjalanan setengah jam dari desa, kami tiba di gerbang sekolah itu. Untuk ke gedung utama, kami harus menempuh jarak 30 menit lagi, tidak termasuk tersesat di halaman sekolah yang sueper gede. Untungnya ada Bu Shizune, wakil kepala sekolah yang bersedia mengantarkan kami bertujuh ke kelas baru kami. Kelas X-3, dikepalai oleh Oro-chan. Nama yang aneh, setidaknya, itu info yang kami terima dari Pak Danzo, tukang kebun sekolah.

Kami sampai di X-3. Pintu kelas digeser, dan…

"ULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!" teriakku termundur, dan ditertawakan oleh penghuni X-3 lainnya.

Apa-apaan ini? Kelas apa yang memperbolehkan ular sebegini besar dipelihara?! DANGEROUS!!!

"Konnichiwa, minna-sama.." sapa seorang pria berambut panjang berkulit putih, seputih mayat, mata cekung dengan _eye-shadow_ ungu, dan ular melingkar di lehernya. Awalnya kukira ia kuntilanak.

"Konnichiwa, Oro-chan.." balas Shizune.

_What?_! Oro-chan? Jadi ini wali kelasku? _Oh, no!!!! What the hell is going on?_

"Ayo masuk anak-anak.. Tenang aja, Saschya baik kok, ya kan?" sapa guru yang "ramah" itu ke anaconda-python kesayangannya.

BRRR. Aku merinding disko melihat hal itu.

Kami bertujuh memasuki ruangan itu dengan takut-takut dan langsung mengenalkan diri.

"Baiklah. Bu Shizune, kau bisa mempercayakan mereka padaku.." usir Oro-chan halus.

Oro-chan mengantarkan Shizune sampai depan pintu. Sepertinya ia tak segarang penampilannya. Aku merasa aman di kelas yang _freak_ ini. Tapi, dugaanku sepertinya amat sangat tepat sekali MELESET!!!. Sepeninggal Bu Shizune, Oro-chan membalik badannya, menatap kami bertujuh, dan menyeringai setan. Membuatku Panik Rock n' roll.

"Kau. Rambut Kuning dan Merah!!! Duduk di sana!!" perintah Oro-chan menunjukku dan Gaara ke dua bangku kosong di belakang anak berkulit putih, berambut hitam dan berbentuk pantat ayam, bersama teman sebangkunya, cowok sok dengan mata Lavender. Tanpa dikomando lebih lanjut, aku dan Gaara menuju tempat itu.

Perasaanku aneh saat melewati tempat duduk anak berambut hitam yang memiliki mata onyx itu. Bergetar. Lututku pun gemetar hebat, jantungku berdebar kencang. Apa ini? Firasat super jelek, bahkan lebih jelek dari orang jelek yang nyemplung di got menggangguku. Tapi aku tetap _stay cool_ dan duduk di bangkuku.

"Gaara.. Suasananya kok nyeremin gini sih?" aku melihat dinding di belakangku mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Ah, hanya perasaanmu saja, Naruto." Gaara balik berbisik.

Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!!!!

Anak berambut pantat ayam itu berbalik ke belakang dan menggebrak meja. Gaara sampai terjungkal. Seisi kelas, bahkan Kiba yang langsung tidur saat hari pertama sekolah meletakkan pandangan ke arah keributan.

"CIH. INILAH KENAPA GUE NGGAK SUKA ADA ANAK DESA DI DALAM KELAS INI!!! RIBUT. BERISIK. GUE BUTUH KETENANGAN!!!" bentak si Pantat Ayam.

Aku nggak terima diperlakukan begini.

"HEH, LO JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGEBENTAK-BENTAK ORANG. KUPING GUE SAKIT DENGERNYA!!!" balasku yang ditimpali decakan dari penghuni kelas lama. Sementara teman-temanku membuka mulutnya. Menatapku cengo.

"HUH, BELUM TAU LO, SIAPA GUE? BERANI LO NENTANG GUE?!" tanya si Pantat Ayam menyebalkan itu dengan nada kasar.

Aku menggenggam kerah bajunya.

"SIAPA YANG TAKUT SAMA ORANG RESE SUPER MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI ELO?!!! GUE NGGAK TAKUT SAMA LO!! AYO, LAWAN GUE!! ADU PANCO ATAU LOMBA MAKAN RAMEN GUE LADENIN!!!" bentakku nantang.

Oro-chan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, hanya menyeringai lebar. Anak Pantat ayam itu tersenyum sinis.

"BAIKLAH. KALAU ITU MAU LO, GUE TERIMA!!! KALAU LO KALAH, LO TERIMA AKIBATNYA!!!"

"CIH. LAGAK LO SEPERTI JUARA KONOHA SAJA. KITA LIHAT SAJA NANTI!!!" bentakku seraya menghempaskan tanganku dari kerah baju anak itu.

"Sasuke.. Naruto.. Ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran…" Oro-chan bertepuk tangan sembari menyuruhku dan si Pantat Ayam yang ternyata bernama Sasuke duduk. Sasuke… Kenapa nama itu tidak asing di telingaku. Ah, sudahlah.

"Pulangan ini, BAKA DOBE !!!" desis Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

_WTF?! _Dia dengan seenaknya memanggilku **BAKA DOBE?!** Dia pikir, dia siapa?! Baru juga ketemu hari ini. Kuso!!

"Baka…" desis Gaara hampir tak terdengar.

"Hah? Siapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Kamu, Naruto. Baka!!!" jawab Gaara memandang papan tulis hijau di depan sana.

"Kenapa?" Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Kamu tahu, siapa yang kamu tantang?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke, kan? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Apa kau ingat…."

"Ah, selama Kakashi-sensei tak mengetahui hal ini. Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa. Toh dia dan Iruka-sensei tak menyadari bahwa aku melanggar janjiku pagi tadi," potongku sok tau.

"Bukan itu bodoh!!! Apa kamu ingat pembicaraan kita 3 hari yang lalu, siapa yang harus kamu hindari?" tanya Gaara gemas.

"Um…." Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Menumpuk mereka di tengah-tengah jidat.

---

"_Wow, kamu tahu jumlah mereka?" tanya Sakura._

"_Hum, sebenarnya sih banyak. Tapi yang bisa akrab dengan Sasuke, anak kedua keluarga Uchiha, hanya segelintir. Paling cuma 8 orang._

"… _dengan Sasuke, anak kedua keluarga Uchiha, …"_

"…_dengan Sasuke.."_

"…_dengan Sasuke…"_

"…_Sasuke…"_

"…_Sasuke…"_

"…_Sasuke…"_

---

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!!!!!" Aku hanya bisa berteriak mendengar nama Sasuke mengiang-ngiang di otakku.

"Apa kau sudah sadar?" tanya Gaara mendesis.

"Kenapa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Oro-chan diiringi backsound desisan ular.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, sensei…" jawabku merinding.

Aku membetulkan dudukku. Dan kembali menatap Gaara.

"Gaara, katakan padaku. Jadi yang kutantang tadi ad-ad-ad-ad-ad-ad-adalah UCHIHA?!!!" pekikku tertahan.

"Ya. Kudukung kau Naruto. Tetaplah hidup, sahabatku.." sahut Gaara datar sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Aaaa…"

Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokan. Tak kusangka. Gaara, teman, sahabat sekaligus saudara seperjuangan hanya mengatakan hal itu saat tahu hidupku di ujung tanduk? Tidaaaaaak!!!

"Ah, aku minta maaf saja padanya saja. Batalkan pertarungannya. Menurutmu gimana?" bisikku.

Baru saja aku akan mencolek bahu Anak Pantat Ayam itu, ia sudah membalikkan badannya. Membuatku menarik tangan dan nyengir kambing.

"Cih. Pertarungan tetap pertarungan. Takkan dibatalkan. Lagipula banyak yang memasang taruhan untukku!!" serunya bangga.

Aku menelan ludah. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku pulangan nanti. Tuhan, kenapa aku sangat Baka sekali? KUSO!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku memandang anak berambut pirang dan bermata saphir itu dengan senyum geli. Ia sangat gugup berdiri di depanku dan berhadapan denganku. Tingkahnya mengundang tawa. Ia menoleh ke kanan kiri, ke enam temannya menonton dari pinggir lapangan. Salah seorang temannya yang berambut merah darah membawa boneka mengerikan yang memegang spanduk **'FIGHT, NARUTO!!!'**

"Tung-Tung-Tung-Tungg- Tunggu dulu, Sasuke.. Ak-Ak-Ak-Ak-Aku belum si-si-si-si-siap…" sahut Naruto tergagap sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Hhh, mirip banget sama Azis Gagap di OVJ.

"MULAI.." Shino melepaskan ratusan serangga dari dalam bajunya, menandakan bahwa pertarungan lempar Kunai dan Adu panco dilaksanakan.

"Tunggu!!! Taruhannya apa?" tahan cewek jejadian berambut Pink.

"Kalau Naruto kalah, dia harus melayani semua mau gue selama sebulan. Dia jadi pelayan gue. Tapi kalau dia menang walaupun itu mustahil, gue ringanin sampai 2 minggu aja," sahutku dengan gaya mantap sementara Naruto membuka sebuah terowongan sepanjang 5 meter di wajahnya.

"Hei, bukannya itu sama aja? Nggak ada untungnya buat Naruto. Kamu mau nyakiti dia ya?!" tukas teman Naruto, si rambut jamur dengan alis super tebal.

Memang itu tujuanku.

"Cih. Lo bego ya? Sama aja kayak dia!" seruku menunjuk Naruto. "Ada untungnya, tau. Kalau kalah sebulan. Kalau menang, cuma 2 minggu aja."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Kecuali lo mau gantiin, gue nggak masalah.." potongku cepat. Aku ingin secepatnya memainkan Naruto.

Si rambut jamur pun menunduk dan mundur. Ia juga takut padaku.

Ahahahahaha… Makasih Mbah Madara.. Berkat dirimu, aku ditakuti di dunia ini.

Saat aku baru akan melempar Kunai ke arah Naruto yang gemetaran, Itachi-Nii bersama teman-teman _freak_-nya berkunjung dan melihat dari jauh.

Mereka hanya melihat dari jauh. Konan lagi bermesraan dengan Pein, Itachi memeluk Dei-chan yang asik memandang lekat teman si Dobe yang bawa-bawa boneka, Kisame makan tahu tek bang Zabusa barengan Hidan dan Zetsu. Sementara Kakuzu…

"Bang, taruhannya bang.. siapa pasang Sasuke? Siapa pasang si Baka? Ayo… Ayo..."

… masih berusaha menjadi kaya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada DOBE. Aku pun mulai melempar kunai ke arahnya, ia berhasil menghindar walaupun banyak yang kena.

Akhirnya 122 lemparan kunai, 89 tonjokan, 54 chakra di keluarkan dan 30 benjolan kemudian..

"Lo kalah, Dobe…" desisku melihat tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka terkapar di bawah sana. "Sesuai taruhan, lo wajib ngelayanin gue selama sebulan. Nih, biar gue bisa hubungi elo." Aku hanya melemparkan Soner J121i jadul ke arah Naruto yang sudah dikerubungi teman-temannya.

"Lo nggak rantai dia, Sas?" desis Neji.

"Halah, kalau sudah kayak gitu, dia nggak akan kemana-mana. Mulai besok, dia akan rasakan sambutan dari gue,"tukasku yakin.

Saat aku membalik badanku,

"Naruto, mau kemana? Istirahat!!!" teriak si cewek rambut bakpao panik.

Aku menoleh ke kerumunan. Naruto tak ada disana. Ia menghilang. _Damn!_ Harusnya aku merantainya. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, akupun beralri. Berharap dapat menemukan kacungku. Karena saat aku menoleh tadi, jejaknya pun tak ada.

Cih. Orang itu…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's POV**

Sial. Sial. Sial. Aku kalah. Aku malu. Dan sekarang aku jadi budaknya? Kuso!! Apa yang akan ku katakan pada Kakashi-sensei?! Pada Iruka-Sensei? Akan kupikirkan besok. Setidaknya ia tidak menemukanku disini. Sial!!! Sial!!! Sial!!! Aku mengacak-acak rambutku kesal.

30 menit berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda dari Sasuke maupun antek-anteknya. Huff, sepertinya sudah aman bagiku untuk keluar dari gudang terbengkalai ini.

Aku pun melangkah keluar. Di depanku ada keran air minum yang menggodaku. Cuaca begitu panas dan air yang mengalir jernih dari keran yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup. Aku celingukan. Mantap. Nggak ada siapapun selain es tapai Bang Rikudou yang cuman kebetula numpanng lewat.

Aman.

Ah. Kuputar keran itu dan biarkan isinya menjelajahi mulutku. Segar.

"Hn. Lo disini?" tegur sebuah suara. Aku merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Akupun menoleh.

Seringai itu semakin terpampang.

"…Dobe"

Uchiha!

*muncul sound fx lagunya Beethoven*

_**To be continued…**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

JENG.. JENG… JENG.. Selesailah 1 lagi chapter gaje..

*joget ala Pahlawan Bertopeng*

Read n Review, please?

*puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 2 : Uchiha

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru

Genre : Romance n Penindasan… :D *ketawa iblis*

Rate : Masih T ajah..

Warning : Belum terlalu terlihat Shounen Ai-nya… Hehehe, Don't like, Don't Read

Disclaimer :

Naruto masih punya Oom Masashi Kishimoto, but Someday bakal saia ambil alih..

*ditinju*

Romeo n' Juliet tetep punya Mas William Shakespare, namun berhubung orangnya udah wafat, kayaknya bisa dipatenkan… *dihantui*

Romeo n' Romeo harus masih tetep punya Deena ^^

**Author's POV :**

Maafkan saya yang super duper amat sangat terlambat meng-update fic ini. Terlalu banyak kegiatan di real world, novel kolaborasi yang deadline, dan novel saiia sendiri yang belum bisa kelar.

*sinting*

Untuk riviunya, saya ucapkan Hountoni Arigatou Gozaimasu.

**Raika :** Iya Tuh, Sasuteme emang agak keterlaluan sama pendamping hidupnya. Ayo, kita sadarkan Sasuteme itu. Hahahaha… *dibantai Satu klan Uchiha*

**Light-Chan : **Hountoni Gomennasai… Ntar ada kok scene-nya saat Naru-chan bersikap layaknya seorang pangeran.. :D

**Tamacchan : **Hohoho… SasuNaru is Forever.. Tapi ada saatnya ntar Sasu jadi lemah di hadapan sang Uke-nya.

**ThunderNaruto : **Maaf menunggu lama, updatenya udah kok.

**Tante** : *Bener kan boleh panggil tante?* Hahaha, saia dirasuki teman untuk jadi seorang fujoshi *ngeles*

**MayukaRui : **Eh, sebenernya Teme sayang banget sama Dobe lho… *semua juga tau*.Lho, Mayuka, kepalanya nih…

**Shinomori : **Ayo berdoa bersama-sama untuk Naru-chan. Hahaha, sebenarnya dee udah bikin scriptnya Sasuke terlihat payah di depan Naruto dan seluruh murid Konoha Elite High School. *di Chidori*. Jadi mohon kesabarannya ya. *gosong*

**Airis : **Pasti Dee lanjutin kok. Mohon kesabarannya saja.

Sekali lagi dee ucapkan Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Baiklah. Karena udah kelamaan ga ngapdet, langsung aja. Check it out…

Oh ya, **Semua yang di chapter ini NARUTO'S POV..**

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 2 : Uchiha**

Last story :

"_Hn. Lo disini?" tegur sebuah suara. Aku merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Akupun menoleh._

_Seringai itu semakin terpampang._

"…_Dobe"_

_Uchiha!_

* * *

Aku memandang sepasang mata Onyx hitam yang tajam itu lekat-lekat. Ketakutan jelas tergambar di wajahku, sementara seringai tajam menghiasi wajah putih mayatnya.

"Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke?!" pekikku tertahan.

"Hn." Hanya 1 kata itu yang keluar dari mulut anak yang kini menggenggam tanganku. "Lo jangan coba-coba lari, Dobe!" lanjutnya.

_Gosh._ Aku ketahuan.

"Gue nggak lari, lepas… TEME!!" seruku melepaskan diri dari genggamannya. Risih. "Ap-apa-apaan sih?! Kau sudah gila ya?"

"Ayo kita pulang," sahut Sasuke berjalan memunggungiku.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu 'kita pulang' itu? Siapa yang sudi pulang dengan kamu? Pulang saja sendiri!!!" bentakku padanya yang terus menjauh.

"Terserah." Sasuke berkata dengan dingin. "Semoga tak tertangkap setan sekolah ini,"

Aku diam. Mana ada setan siang-siang.

'Huh, dasar bodoh. Dia kira aku akan takut dengan ucapannya? Hahaha, dia salah besar!!!' aku bersorak dalam hati. Itu yang kupikirkan sebelum aku mendengar sebuah suara desisan dan suara-suara asing lain yang terdengar dari semak-semak yang berada di belakangku.

Aku menoleh. Tak ada gerakan berarti disana. Semak-semak itu bergerak sedikit karena hembusan angin. 'Baiklah. Cuma perasaanku saja,' batinku lagi.

Baru saja aku akan melangkahkan kakiku – tanpa berniat menyusul si teme yang sudah mendekati gerbang sekolah – tiba-tiba suara berisik yang ditimbulkan semak-semak itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini suara desisan itu terdengar tajam. Kali ini, tanpa gerakan slow motion, ku tolehkan kepala pirangku ke rerimbunan semak-semak itu. Benar dugaanku. Sepasang mata berwarna kuning mengkilat menatapku dari balik semak-semak. Tubuhku seperti di tahan sesuatu. Keringat dingin bercucuran di kepalaku.

"Te-temeeeeeeeee….!!!!" Tanpa diduga aku berlari sprint dan segera menubruk punggung Sasuke.

Wow. Jika ini bukan karena ketakutan, aku pasti sudah terkenal sebagai pelari tercepat di Konohagakure.

"Hn. Ada apa Dobe? Tampangmu tambah terlihat bodoh saja…" ejek Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan tertawa mengejekku. "Ada hantu?" lanjutnya dengan seringai.

"Bukan. Ak-aku hanya mencoba berlari di sepanjang halaman sekolah.." tanggapku dengan alasan yang paling tidak masuk akal.

"Dan memanggilku dengan suara panikmu?" seringainya mengejek.

Cih. Menyesal tadi aku memanggil namanya dan menubruk punggungnya.

"Terserah kau-lah, Teme. Yang jelas, aku ogah dekat-dekat kamu," tukasku tajam sembari melenggang di depan Sasuke.

"Cih. Mengaku sajalah. Oh ya, HP yang kutitipkan padamu jangan pernah mati ya. Karena mulai besok, kau akan melayaniku sebulan penuh," sahut Sasuke dengan tampang horor.

"Huh, iya. Iya…"

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu. Kurasa, tak apalah. Hanya sebulan toh? Aku bisa tahan. Lagipula, bagiku Sasuke terlihat manis walaupun sikapnya kasar. Akh!!! Aku mikir apa?!!

Akhirnya kuputuskan lari menjauhi Sasuke. Meninggalkannya yang berdiri sendirian di pintu gerbang dan memilih bergabung dengan keenam kawanku yang setia menungguku untuk bersama-sama pulang ke Desa Terpencil.

* * *

"Aku mohon pada kalian. Tolong jangan ceritakan pada siapapun mengenai apa yang terjadi padaku dan Uchiha!!!" seruku bersujud di hadapan teman-temanku.

Semua saling berpandangan. Maafkan aku teman-teman, aku harus menyusahkan kalian. Tidak lama kok, hanya sebulan. Semua ini gara-gara SMS yang kuterima dari Teme jam 2 dinihari.

_Dobe. Jangan lupa ya mulai besok, dari jam pulang sekolah hingga matahari terbenam, kau harus mengikutiku. Melayani semua kebutuhanku. Kau tidak usah pulang bersama teman-temanmu. Toh bus kesana bukan cuma jam segitu kan? Nanti kau kan juga bisa jalan kaki. Dan jangan coba-coba lari!!!_

SMS penuh aura kematian. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menurutinya. Aku tak ingin Uchiha mengamuk dan menghancurkan seluruh penduduk desa. Tapi aku tak ingin Iruka-sensei atau Kakashi-sensei mengetahui apa yang kualami sekarang.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sebagai sesama teman, aku akan membantumu. Kami akan menjaga rahasiamu dengan manusia itu," ucap Sakura yang membuatku mengelus dada lega.

"Tapi ada satu syarat…" sahut Gaara horor.

"A-apa? Akan kulakukan." Aku hanya menggenggam jas sekolahku.

"Tetaplah pulang dalam keadaan utuh dan hidup. Jangan sampai terbunuh," sahut Gaara dengan wajah datarnya,

Aku mengangguk.

…

…

Tunggu! Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? Apa ia pikir aku selemah itu dan akan terbunuh?

"Ga-Gaara, maksudmu apa? Apa kau kira kau selemah itu sehingga dengan mudah dibunuh oleh si Pantat Ayam itu?" gerutuku.

"Pokoknya, berjanjilah!" seru Gaara membelakangiku, membuat suasana tegang.

Kami saling terdiam satu sama lain sejenak. Sebelum Rock Lee berceloteh sembari menunjukkan majalah Icha-Icha Paradise yang dipinjamkan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Akhirnya, suasana kembali menghangat.

* * *

CKLIK.

Suara borgol yang terkunci tedengar sangat asing di telingaku. Borgol? Ya. Sasuteme ini memborgolku sesaat segera sekolah usai. Di ujung borgol itu terpasang rantai panjang yang ditarik oleh Si teme. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dan menerima perlakuannya setelah ia menyuruh antek-anteknya 'memainkan' teman-temanku. Keselamatan teman-temanku lebih penting daripada diriku.

"Ayo ikut aku," Sasuke menarikku ke dalam mobilnya.

Oh No! Aku akan dibawa kemana? Jangan-jangan aku akan dibawa kawin lari!! Tidak!!! Aku akan diapa-apakan. Kami-sama, tolong aku. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku hanya diam. Sesekali kulirik Sasuke yang terkadang tersenyum memandangku. Membuatku menunduk dan mengepalkan tanganku.

* * *

Aku ternganga melihat betapa besarnya rumah Sasuke, errr… Rumah UCHIHA. Sumpah! Aku belum pernah melihat rumah sebesar ini. Di gerbang depan ada 2 penjaga yang lebih mirip pembunuh bayaran dibandingkan satpam. Sasuke menggiringku masuk. Di depan pintu, ada dua orang wanita seperti Okami di penginapan mewah yang menyambut kami. Baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki di hallway menuju pintu utama, seorang laki-laki dengan kerutan di wajah dan caping di kepalanya melintas.

"Otouto, siapa ini?" tanya pemuda itu pada Sasuteme.

"Bukan urusanmu, aniki," jawab Sasuke dengan tampang acuh.

"Hm, baiklah. Akan kuadukan pada Otou-san bahwa kini kau lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki," ancam pemuda yang ternyata adalah kakak Sasuke.

"Dan akan kuadukan pada Otou-san bahwa selama ini kau sering bolos kelas memanah karena pacaran dengan Dei-chan. Kali ini pun kau akan ke rumahnya, kan?" balas Sasuke melirik tajam.

"Huh, terserah kaulah. Aku ada urusan di Kota. Dah..." pamit pemuda kurus itu pergi sembari merapatkan capingnya.

Aku yang masih terpaku pada pemuda itu hanya bisa tersentak tatkala Sasuke menarik rantaiku tiba-tiba.

"Teme! Apa-ap–"

"Siapa nama klanmu?" tanya Sasuke tertahan.

"Ah, Uzumaki. Atau Namikaze," jawabku sembari mengingat-ingat cerita Kakashi-sensei mengenai kedua orang tuaku.

"Cih, maksudku, nama klan yang tidak membahayakan jiwamu seperti itu," sahut Sasuke sinis.

"Um…"

Aku ikut berpikir keras , namun, pikiranku terhalang sesuatu. Tadi aku nggak salah dengar kan? Sasuke mengkhawatirkan jiwaku? Pikiranku masih terpaku pada ucapannya. Tahu-tahu tubuhku tersentak oleh satu tarikan dari si teme ini.

"Kenapa kau malah diam dan memasang wajah bodoh begitu? Aku bicara padamu, Dobe!!" seru Sasuke sinis. Aku hanya memanyunkan bibirku.

"Hahaha. Wajahmu cocok sekali begitu. Jadi, siapa nama klanmu?" ejek Sasuke.

"U…"

"_U__suratonkachi_? Usuratonkachi Naruchan sepertinya bagus," potong Sasuke seenak mie ramen.

"Enak saja!! Bukan itu!" seruku kesal dan terkesan membentaknya. Seketika saja sebuah grup ninja penjaga kediaman Uchiha berkumpul merubungi kami berdua dan menatap tajam padaku.

"Dia bagianku. Kalian pergilah!" seru Sasuke pelan dengan tampang soknya.

Para ninja itu menekuk lutut dan mengangguk kemudian menghilang.

"Dobe…" Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya di depanku yang lagi-lagi terpaku.

"Ah! Apa?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita masuk, Usuratonkachi…" sahut Sasuke menarikku seperti tahanan.

"Ah!!! Baka Teme!!! Aku bukan usuratonkachi!!!" protesku balas menarik rantai itu.

"Lalu? Bukannya kau bilang nama klanmu 'U…'"

"Umino!!! Pakai nama klan 'Ibu' angkatku saja. Umino Naruto!!!" gerutuku.

"Hm, kurasa tak buruk juga. Oke, Umino Naruchan. Ayo masuk!!!" perintah Sasuke seenaknya.

Naruchan? Hah! Setidaknya lebih baik daripada Usuratonkaschi.

Aku memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Ruang tamu yang besar dan mewah namun tetap bergaya Jepang kuno campur barat menyambut kedatanganku.

"Duduk, Dobe!" dorong Sasuke yang membuatku menghantam sofa empuk itu.

"Hei, apa ini caramu memperlak –". Aku yang semula protes terhadap perlakuan Sasuke, kini hanya bisa menahan ucapanku setelah melihat Sasuke membuka borgolnya.

"Jangan bicara banyak, sebentar lagi dia datang!" seru Sasuke dingin sementara aku masih memutarkan pergelangan tangan kiriku di genggaman tangan kananku.

"Dia?" tanyaku penasaran. " Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan di–"

Belum habis kalimatku kuucapkan, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya melintasi ruang tamu dan menyadari kehadiranku.

"Temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya pria itu.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Uz–"

"Umino Naruchan,"potong Sasuke (lagi). Entah sudah berapa kali ia memotong ucapanku hari ini.

"Oh. Salam kenal, Naruchan. Saya Fugaku. Ayah Sasuke sekaligus pemilik mansion ini," sahut pria yang ternyata ayah Sasuke itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Sa-salam kenal, Paman…" balasku membungkuk.

Pria itu tersenyum. Wajahnya memang agak sangar, tapi kurasa orangnya baik. 'Tidak seperti anaknya yang ini,' gerutuku melirik ke arah Sasuke dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan death glare khasnya.

"Oke Sas, sekarang aku mau ke penggilingan dulu. Kau baik-baik ya di rumah. Ibumu sedang arisan dan Kakakmu sedang berlatih panah," pamit Paman Fugaku.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang keluar dari Sasuke. Hei, dimana rasa hormatnya? Ingin rasanya aku mencekek anak berambut pantat ayam ini.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, ayahnya sudah menghilang di pintu keluar. Sasuke masih dalam posisi acuhnya. Sial! Aku dikacangi.

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa maksudmu mendiamiku seperti ini?" bentakku tak sabar.

"Keluar, kalian!!!" bentak Sasuke tetap dalam posenya.

Aku terkejut. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat 3 orang berpakaian ninja keluar dari belakang lemari, dari balik pintu dan dari balik tirai langsung berlutut di depan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian disini?!" bentak Sasuke dengan gaya cool-nya.

"A-Anou… Fugaku-sama –" jawab salah seorang ninja yang segera dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Cih. Orang tua itu. Ayo, kita ke kamarku saja, Dobe!!!" perintah Sasuke menarik tanganku. "Dan jangan ada yang mengikuti kami!!!" bentaknya pada para ninja itu.

---

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Ia mengehela nafas berat dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di pintu yang tertutup. Ia sangat terlihat lelah. Akhirnya pandangannya pun beralih ke arahku yang memandangnya.

"Kenapa melihatku? Ayo, mulai kerjamu!!!" bentaknya.

"Eh, aku harus apa?" tanyaku gelagapan.

"Baka Dobe! Apa kau lihat keadaan kamar yang kau masuki ini?!" jawab Sasuke ketus.

Aku memandang kamar Sasuke. Ini……

…

…

Ini sama sekali BUKAN KAMAR! TAPI KAPAL PECAH. Apa-apaan ini? Baju kaus di atas komputer? Buku-buku di bawah tempat tidur? Sepatu Basket yang tergantung di kap lampu tidur? Dan ukh… pakaian dalam yang berserakan. Belum lagi potato chips yang isinya berhamburan.

"Sas, ini apa?"tanyaku menunjuk kamarnya.

"Akh! Siapa yang nyuruh kamu nanya? Bersihin aja napa?! Gue capek!!!" serunya sembari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi di kamar itu dan membanting pintunya.

Oke, Naruto. Ini tugas utamamu sebagai 'pelayan' Uchiha. Kusisingkan lenganku dan mulai membereskan kamar 'Sang Pangeran Muda Uchiha'. Tak sedikit gerutu indah nan pelan mengalun dari bibirku.

Kubereskan semuanya. Mulai dari pakaian-pakaian kotor yang segera kumasukkan ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor di samping pintu kamar mandi, lalu sampah-sampah kertas, hingga bungkus makanan yang segera masuk dalam kantong plastik hitam besar yang tersedia di samping keranjang sampahnya. Kuletakkan sepatu basket ke dalam raknya dan kurapikan tempat tidurnya.

Oke. Tempat tidurnya memang berantakan dan selimutnya terlempar ke rak buku hingga membuat beberapa buku tebal itu jatuh. Namun posisi bantalnya tidak berantakan seperti yang lainnya. Bantal itu tetap pada tempatnya dan tak tergeser sedikit pun. Keadaan yang janggal menurutku. Tapi sudahlah.

Aku mengangkat bantal itu dan bermaksud menepuk-nepuknya, tapi mataku menangkap suatu benda di bawah bantal itu. Sebuah figura foto yang sudah cukup tua namun terawat. Di dalamnya terdapat gambar tiga orang yang sebagian besar aku tahu. Sasuke saat masih kecil, pria kurus bercaping yang saat itu juga masih remaja, dan seorang wanita berwajah lembut yang berlutut sembari memegang bahu Sasuke dan kakaknya. Aku menyadari bahwa kaca figura itu aneh. Seperti bekas diseka. Namun saat aku mencoba menyentuhnya, Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Buru-buru aku meletakkan figura foto itu di tempatnya semula dan merapihkan selimutnya.

"Hn. Sudah selesai? Cepat juga," ejeknya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Ya tentu saja, dengan bantuan beberapa bunshin-ku.

"Ya, begitulah. Hei, pakailah sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuhmu," protesku saat melihat Sasuke hanya mengenakan handuk yang disampirkan di pinggulnya, yang kini mulai melorot itu.

"Hah? Ini kan kamarku. Mau aku pakai apa terserah. Lagipula aku sudah pakai handuk," tolak Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan badannya dan membuat handuk itu semakin melorot.

"Aku keluar!!!" seruku yang segera ambil langkah seribu ke pintu kamar Sasuke dan membukanya.

Aku membanting pintu itu dan duduk menghempaskan kelelahanku di depan pintunya. Huff… Hampir saja aku melihat sesuatu yang tak ingin kulihat. Aku memegang pipiku.

"AWAS KAU DOBE!! JANGAN COBA-COBA LARI!!!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam kamarnya.

Awalnya aku tak ada niat untuk lari, tapi dia menginspirasiku untuk segera kabur dan angkat kaki. Segera saja aku turun ke lantai bawah dan… tersesat! Rumah ini begitu besar dan memiliki banyak ruangan, pintu dan jendela. Aku bahkan tak ingat darimana aku masuk tadi.

Aku celingukan di ruangan besar itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja beberapa ninja merubungiku yang kebingungan.

"Aha! Kau mau mencuri ya?" tuding salah satu dari Ninja itu.

"Eh? Bu-bukan. Saya ma-mau pulang. Tapi tersesat…" tukasku sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Bohong! Kau pasti mau mencuri harta tuan Fugaku!!!" tuding salah seorang lagi.

"TIDAK!!!" tukasku marah. Aku sudah bilang tidak tapi masih dituduh juga. Akhirnya aku menyelipkan tanganku ke tas pinggang kecil di belakang badanku, bermaksud mengambil kunai.

Para ninja meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Mereka menarik pedang dari sarungnya, menghadngku dan beberapa bersiap dengan pisaunya, sementara kusadari kunai-ku terbatas. Namun aku tak gentar. Toh, aku tak salah.

Seorang ninja berpedang maju saat aku menunjukkan kunaiku. Kuhadang pedang itu dan menimbulkan beberapa bunyi kecil yang cukup nyaring. Hampir saja ruangan di rumah ini hancur jika saja Sasuke tidak menampakkan diri di pintu ruangan.

"Kalian sedang apa? Menghancurkan rumah?" tanyanya sinis. Sesekali ia menyisir rambut pantat ayam kebanggaannya itu dengan tangan.

"Tuan muda, orang ini mau mencuri…" tuding ninja yang badannya tinggi.

"Tidak!" tukasku.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong!!!"

"DIAAAM KALIAN!!! AKH, KALIAN SAMA SAJA. ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENUDUHNYA MENCURI. APA OTOU-SAN MENYURUH KALIAN MENGAWASI ANAK INI?!!!" bentak Sasuke melerai adu mulut antara aku dan ninja jangkung.

Ninja itu mengangguk.

"Cih. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang!!!" seru Sasuke malas sembari mengibaskan tangannya seperti mengusir ayam. Ninja-ninja pembunuh itupun pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

"Dan kau, Dobe, kenapa kau sampai tersesat?!" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Ah… Ng…"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan lari, kan?!" serunya.

"Tapi Sas, sekarang kan matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Jadi, waktuku habis dong," sahutku nyengir sapi.

Sasuke memandang jam besar di ruangan itu. Dan menghela nafas berat.

"Ah ya. Kuantar ke pintu depan," sahut Sasuke dengan tampang malas.

Kuikuti langkahnya.

"Jangan lupa, masih ada 29 hari lagi!" seru Sasuke mengingatkanku yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Iya… Iya… Kamu tenang aja. Kalau aku yang harus membereskan kamarmu, rahasiamu aman terjaga," sahutku.

"Eh, rahasia?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang heran.

Hahaha, baru kali ini aku lihat tampang Sasuke yang keheranan.

"Figura foto di bawah bantalmu…"

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah menahan malunya.

"Dasar Baka DOBE!!!!" Ia berlari mengejarku yang berlari semakin cepat menuju pagar.

"Hahaha, sampai besok, Teme!!!!" teriakku menghilang dari oandangannya,

Aku senang sekali melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah menahan malu karena aku mengetahui rahasianya.

* * *

Sudah seminggu aku melayani Tuan Muda Pangeran Uchiha, si SasuTeme. Setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu ke rumahnya. Untuk sekedar merapikan kamarnya, memijatnya, ataupun menyiapkan air mandinya. Awalnya sih aku sangat amat keberatan dengan itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Toh aku mengerti sedikit tentang dia. Dia hanya butuh orang yang tulus menyayanginya. Karena selama aku ke rumahnya, aku tak pernah lihat kakak, ayah atau ibunya yang berada di rumah itu menemani dia.

Tapi tak hanya di rumah, namun juga di sekolah, ia menjadikan aku pelayannya. Terbukti siang ini ia memerintahkanku membeli jatah makan siangnya dan makan siang para anteknya. Hanya aku sendiri yang boleh membawanya, tanpa bantuan bunshin-ku. Dengan bawaan penuh yang hampir menutupi seluruh pandanganku, aku mencoba membuka pintu kelas yang sepertinya sengaja ditahan. Dengan susah payah, aku coba membuka pintu itu menggunakan kakiku. Namun hasilnya nihil, sebelum akhirnya kusadari seorang anak perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah menyerobot langkahku.

"Minggir!!!" sergahnya kasar dan membuka pintu secara paksa. Didorongnya aku yang masih mempertahankan kotak-kotak makan siang itu agar tidak jatuh, karena aku tak ingin bolak balik ke kantin yang jaraknya bisa memakan waktu 20 menit, dan belum termasuk antri.

Kubiarkan wanita penggemar si Teme itu menyerobot langkahku. Toh dia juga yang membantuku membukakan pintu. Hehehehe…

"Kyaaaaaa!!!" serunya terlonjak. Rupanya ia terpeleset, dan hampir jatuh mendarat pada bokong bohay-nya jika aku tidak menopang badannya dan melupakan kotak makan pesanan Teme.

Aku menggunakan bunshinku untul menangkap kotak makan pesanan Teme yang sempat terlempar ke udara. Sementara diriku, masih menopang tubuh wanita yang bernama Karin itu. Seperti pose Peter Parker yang menopang Mari Jane di Spiderman. Kejadian yang dilihat oleh sebagian penghuni kelas X-3 ini mendapatkan sambutan hangat dan tepuk tangan dari para penonton.

"Lepaskan aku, pirang. Sasuke melihatku kesini," gerutu Karin pelan namun tajam.

"Ops, maaf." Aku melepaskan peganganku dan mengambil kembali kotak makan pesenan Teme yang kutitipkan pada bunshinku.

Aku berjalan pelan lalu pergi ke arah Teme yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman terjahatnya yang untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Namun, entah kenapa, mereka memandangku dengan tatapan aneh. Aura jahat semakin mengental dan semakin tajam tatkala Sasuke melepaskan Death Glare-nya padaku.

"Cih," desisnya.

"Apa? Apa? Aku kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Tuan Sasuke!!!" Tinju si rambut nanas melayang dipipiku dan berhasil membuatku tersungkur.

Aku memegangi pipiku dan menatap Sasuke yang terlihat acuh dan tak perduli.

Ada apa ini? Seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal. Kalau Sasuke, pasti akan bilang 'Hei, lo apakan mainan gue?'. Tapi ini nggak. Ia bahkan tak melihatku. Sasuke, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku ada berbuat salah?

Aku beranjak dan menatap Sasuke yang masih acuh lekat-lekat.

"Baka Teme!" seruku membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa, tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Dia bukan Sasuke yang aku kenal seminggu belakangan ini…

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

_**To be continued… **_

* * *

Yohohoho. At least, chapter tiga udah selesai. Maaf kalau ceritanya jadi agak serius, tambah gaje n bikin eneg. Sudah gitu, terlambat pula!! :D

Review ?

*sparkling eyes*

P.S : Yang mau nge-flame, tunjukkin dulu kalau karya ciptaan/fanfic yang ngeflame, bisa bikin dee acungin jempol.


	4. Chapter 3 : Oh, Uzumaki

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : untuk sementara Ini masih SasuNaru, belum terkontaminasi

Genre : Romance, penindasan, dan persahabatan

Rate : Emang hobinya yang T doang

Warning : Pelan2 terlihat Shounen Ai-nya, OOC, gaje, POV yang berubah dari chapter sebelumnya, dan tetap… **Don't Like, Don't Read !**

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya Deena setelah mengurung Mbah Kishi di gua Orochimaru.

*digigit Oro-chan*

Romeo n' Juliet sudah berubah pengarangnya setelah Mas Will meninggal,

*digaplok*

Romeo n' Romeo, tentu saja punya Deena. Tak ada satupun yang boleh mengganti.

*ditendang*

* * *

**Author's POV :**

Jeng… jeng… Jeng… Datang lagi dengan sensasi mengejutkan (sound fx : TADA!!! )

Yap, ini chapter 4-nya.. Terima kasih yang udah ripiu,

*membungkuk*

Aku takkan berarti tanpa kalian.

*lebay. Dihajar readers*

Ya sudahlah, dee sangat amat berterima kasih pada :

**Airis : **Sasuke habis mimpi main bola, makanya kamarnya hancur gitu.. XP

*diamaterasu*

- **Thunder Naruto : **Arigatou, gozaimasu.. Pasti lanjut kok. Mohon kesabarannya.

- **Tamacchan : **wkwkwkwk.. jawaban atas pertanyaanmu bisa dilihat di Chapter ini dan dua chapter setelah ini

*digeplak*

- **Raika : **Um, itu… Jawabannya ada di chapter ini..

XP

**Shinomori : **Iya. Ada ninjanya gitu. Kan Uchiha keluarga terpandang, namun karena mereka pelit, nggak mampu bayar FBI, Mafia atau bodyguard hollywod buat ngejagain rumahnya.

**Nibiya :** Arigatou gozaimasu… Dee update kok.^^

Oh iya, catatan nih, kemaren kan POVnya Naruto, Sekarang **POVnya Sasuke.**

Enjoy---

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 3 : Oh, Uzumaki**

Last story :

_Kulit pisang yang diletakkan Sai di balik pintu saat menyadari Dobe akan masuk malah salah sasaran._

_Karin-lah yang terpeleset dan dengan gagahnya Naruto menahan tubuh subur Karin agar tak jatuh ke tanah._

_Lalu dengan wajah biasa Naruto mengantarkan pesananku. Cih, aku membencinya. Sungguh membencinya. Membenci wajah bodoh yang membuat hatiku sakit saat melihat wajah itu tersenyum untuk orang lain._

_Naruto berbalik meninggalkan bangkuku._

"_Baka Teme!" desisnya pelan. Namun masih dapat kudengar._

_Aku hanya diam melihat ia melangkah dan tak menoleh lagi._

* * *

"Sas…" Sai menyenggol lenganku yang saat itu tengah memegang sumpit.

"Hn," sahutku tanpa menoleh ke arah wajah putih mayatnya.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kok bengong?" tanya Sai yang selalu ingin tahu. Hh… orang yang menyebalkan. Kenapa pula orang ini jadi sepupuku?

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa," jawabku tak perduli.

Aku memandang sekitarku. Hhh, semua teman-temanku berkumpul disini. Sai, Ino, Choji, Shika, Shino, dan Hyuuga bersaudara. Tapi aku merasa kosong. Mereka menemaniku karena Kekayaan yang kumiliki. Tidak seperti makhluk yang seminggu belakangan ini membantuku membereskan kamar yang sudah sengaja ku berantakkan sedemikian rupa.

"Hhhhh…." Aku menghela nafas bosan.

"Lo kenapa sih? Kayak kakek-kakek deh," gerutu Ino.

"Berisik!" seruku menanggapi ucapan Ino.

"Jangan-jangan Sasuke jatuh cinta. Hahahaha…" timpal si gendut.

Aku bisa merasakan semua mata menolehku dan menatapku dengan tatapan 'siapa? siapa?'. Aku yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bergaya cool seperti biasanya.

"Eh ---- beneran, Sas? Wah cewek mana yang beruntung itu?!!!" seru Ino heboh. Hinata bertepuk tangan.

'Yang jelas bukan yang berisik seperti kamu!!!' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Hahaha… Mungkin sama KARIN!!!" celetuk Choji sambil makan chips Lays ukuran jumbo.

GRAP. BRUK!

Bungkus Lays ukuran jumbo yang isinya masih setengah itu mendarat dengan sukses di atas keramik kelas X-3. Choji masih memgang pipinya yang terserempet sabetan Chidori dariku.

"Sas, apa lo bodoh?! Itu Choji, pihak kita. Kok lo Chidori sih?! Harusnya tuh yang lo chidori mereka!!!" bentak Ino menunjuk teman-teman si Dobe yang lagi asik mainan monopoli.

"Urus saja urusan kalian sendiri," sahutku menatap sekilas teman-teman si Dobe yang kini melihat kericuhan di meja VIP.

"Cih."

Aku berbalik dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Sebelum aku mencapai pintu keluar, sekumpulan lalat menghadang langkahku.

"Cih. Kenapa lagi, Shino?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" seruku melepaskan Chidori ke sekumpulan lalat itu dan melangkah pergi. Cih. Aku bahkan tak tahu harus kemana. Pikiranku kacau karena peristiwa tadi.

---

Kenapa harus Naruto yang menopang tubuh cewek gatel itu sih?! Padahal harusnya Naruto yang jatuh, kemudian aku yang akan membantunya berdiri. Aku cemburu…

…

…

Eh? Aku mikir apa sih? Ngapain juga aku memikirkan pemilik mata biru sapphire yang indah itu?! Ngapain juga aku cemburu pada pemilik senyum bodoh yang hangat itu? Eh, aku ngomong apa sih?!! Arrgh!!! Aku hanya mengacak rambut hitamku yang sudah kusut dari awal.

* * *

Aku terus berjalan tanpa arah dan tujuan. Pikiranku meracau kemana-mana. Gila! Baru seminggu dia mendekatiku, pikiranku sudah tereksploitasi sebagian. Bagaimana kalau sebulan?! Bisa gila aku!!! Dan hanya karena senyum bodohnya yang hangat selama berada di tempatku?! Ukh, sadar Sasuke… Ingat tujuan awalmu. Walaupun menajdi berat menjalani hidup jika tanpa celotehan si bodoh.

'Aaaaaargh!!!! Fikiranku bicara sendiri!!!' batinku kacau.

DUK.

"Aduh!!!!" seruku meringis tatkala hidung mancungku bersentuhan dengan anak tangga.

Eh? Anak tangga?

Kupandang sekelilingku dan kutemukan diriku berada dalam koridor menuju atap. Untungnya tak ada orang lain saat kejadian memalukan tersebut terjadi. Dan ajaibnya, aku bahkan tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa sampai disini. Jam istirahat tinggal setengah jam lagi. Ah, peduli apa?! Toh ini bukan masalah bagiku. Aku ingin tidur-tiduran di atap dulu. Mungkin angin bisa lebih baik hari ini.

Langkahku terhenti tatkala aku mendengar suara dari balik pintu kayu yang membatasi atap dan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Ada dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap, namun aku kurang jelas mendengarnya. Kutempelkan telingaku pada daun pintu. Eit, bukan maksudku untuk menguping. Hanya ingin tahu sedikit.

"Itulah yang aku ingin tahu, Sakura. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, Sasuteme si pantat ayam itu baik juga. Kalau di rumahnya, dia tak sekasar di sekolah. Makanya terkadang aku bisa sangat nyaman berbicara dengannya, tapi tadi sikapnya berubah. Menjadi dia saat awal masuk kesini. Padahal kukira aku sudah bisa mengakrabkan diri dengannya," sahut sebuah suara yang intonasinya naik turun dan volumenya tinggi rendah.

Suara yang sangat ingin aku dengar. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku dan menajamkan telingaku.

"Hm. Mungkin kau ada melakukan salah padanya? Apa kau ada menggoda pacarnya?" goda suara cewek yang kuasumsikan sebagai si cewek jejadian berjidat lebar.

"Haaaaah?!!!" teriak Naruto yang membuat siapapun akan menutup kupingnya. Termasuk aku yang saat itu sedang berada di balik pintu.

"Aduh, Naruto…. Jangan lebai deh. Gitu aja teriak. Ada, nggak?!" seru cewek jejadian dengan teriakan yang lebih nyaring.

"Apa cewek yang tadi aku topang itu?" tanya Naruto dengan suara paniknya yang khas.

Bukan dia penyebabnya, Dobe. Tapi kamu.

"Hah? Cewek yang mana maksud kamu? Kamu tahu kan, dari tadi aku ada di atap ini," timpal cewek di sebelah Naruto. Namanya, hm… Sa- Saku.. Saku siapa ya?

"Kamu tahu cewek di kelas kita, berambut merah, memakai kacamata setebal pantat botol Markisa, dan bodinya yang bohay itu namanya siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Um… Karin kalau tak salah,"

"Wah… Kau cepat hafal murid-murid kelas X-3 ya, Sakura…"

Sakura. Ya, itu namanya.

"Hahaha, biasa saja, Naruto. Waktu di SMP kan aku pernah jadi ketua kelas. Jadi terbiasa menghafal nama-nama murid sekelas," sahut Sakura. Hm, sepertinya dia tersipu.

"Kalau aku sih, cuman hafal nama satu orang saja. kau tahu kan? Anak pemilik yayasan Uchiha Corp. sekaligus pemilik sekolah ini,"sahut Naruto dengan nada lembut.

"Yap. Sasuke Uchiha, kan? Hahaha, aku mengetahuinya Naruto. Sepertinya, kamu akrab sama dia!" seru Sakura.

"Aaaaah… Sakura?!!! Apa-apaan sih?! Aku kan biasa saja dengan bocah berambut pantat ayam itu!!!" elak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya yang sangat kusukai.

"Tak usah mengelak Naruto. Aku tahu kok, dan kudukung penuh!!!" seru Sakura yang semakin membuat si Dobe berteriak.

"SAKURAAAAAA!!!! Hentikan deh!!!"

Sakura hanya tertawa-tawa saja.

Aku yang mendengarkan semua itu hanya bisa diam. Menunduk dan merasakan wajahku mengembang dan terasa panas. Dadaku sesak. Dengan segenap tenaga yang kupunya, ku langkahkan kakiku lari menjauhi tempat itu.

Aku berhenti di pintu sebelum berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Aku tak mau mencoreng nama Uchiha di mata seluruh penduduk sekolah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha bisa menampakkan wajah tersipunya. Tertarik dengan sebuah hal baru saja akan mengantarkan paparazzi dan membuat nama Uchiha menghiasi koran sekolah. Apalagi jika menampakkan wajah yang tersipu. Pasti akan menimbulkan kepanikan seantero Konoha dan mungkin akan membangkitkan Kakek Madara dari kuburnya.

---

Pulang sekolah, Naruto dengan wajah bodohnya berdiri di hadapanku. Mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hn? Lo ngapain, Dobe?"

"Eh? Kamu nggak seperti biasanya, Teme. Ini kan jam pulang sekolah. Dan aku masih punya kewajiban kan 'melayani' Tuan Muda Uchiha ini," jawab Naruto dengan nada malas.

Sepertinya setengah hati ia membayar semua kekalahannya atas taruhan yang kami lakukan seminggu lalu. Hm, masih ada tiga minggu lagi ya?

"Hari ini aku ada urusan. Besok saja," ucapku. Aku perlu menenangkan diri.

"Heh? Jangan-jangan kau ada urusan mengerjai teman-temanku ya? Jangan sampai tangan para antekmu menyentuh mereka!!!" tuduh Naruto sembari mengacungkan kunainya.

Hei. Hei. _Easy, Tiger…_.

"Cih. Urusanku lebih penting daripada bermain dengan mereka. Duluan ya, Dobe…" sahutku beranjak pergi meninggalkan Dobe yang masih terpaku sendiri.

"Eh, Teme… Jadi, aku libur hari ini?" tanyanya. Hhh, lamban sekali pemikiran Dobe ini.

"Hn…"

"Yey… Makasih, Teme!!! Kau baik sekali!!!" seru Naruto melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Dasar Usuratonkachi.

"Tapi, besok kerjaanmu dobel. Dah Dobe.." sahutku santai sambil pergi.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah Dobe yang kini dengan sukses terantuk meja setelah kegirangan melompat-lompat akibat mendengar ucapanku barusan.

* * *

"Hei, Baka… Mana makannya?!" teriak Choji sambil mengunyah martabak telur.

"Naruto baka!! Bawain tas gue, cepat!!!" perintah Ino.

Hari ini, keenam temanku berkumpul di rumah untuk sekedar mengacak-acak kamarku dan menambah kerjaan Naruto, atau sekedar memamerkan barang-barang yang baru mereka beli dengan mengimpornya dari negara-negara maju diluar Konoha. Aku duduk di bingkai jendela kamarku yang terletak di lantai tiga. Perlu diketahui, 75% lantai tiga adalah pribadi milikku. Sedangkan aniki hanya 25%-nya saja.

Dengan perasaan yang nggak bisa kulukiskan, aku memandang serangga-serangga musim panas yang tengah menggerayangi pohon dan Shino (?). Aku terlalu terpaku dengan semua itu sehingga tak menyadari jika ada yang memperhatikanku sampai sebuah hembusan menggelitik telingaku.

"Sai!! Sial! Apa yang barusan lo lakukan?!!" seruku marah-marah menatap Sai yang tersenyum melihat tingkahku.

Jika saja aku tak memperkuat pertahananku, pasti aku sudah mendarat dengan indah di tanah yang jauhnya lebih dari 500 meter itu. Dasar Sai sialan.

"Hihihi.. Lo tau nggak sih? Pikiran lo beberapa hari ini melayang entah kemana. Falling in love lu?" tanyanya dengan senyum memuakkan.

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu!!!" seruku.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling. Ino dan Hinata masih asik membicarakan hal-hal nggak penting sembari memandang majalah Fashion. Sai masih asik senyum-senyum sendiri di sampingku. Shika masih asik men-download gambar-gambar tak penting. Shino masih pacaran dengan pacar serangganya (?). Neji masih sibuk dengan tatapan Byakugannya yang ditujukan entah kemana, mungkin saja ke Hinata. Dan Choji, bocah gendut itu masih sibuk mengotori tempat tidurku dengan remah-remah Chipsnya.

Semua mata menoleh ke arah pintu yang diketuk. Hinata membuka pintu kamar dengan langkah malas. Dan tampaklah setumpuk tas dan kotak berjalan. Oh, bukan!! Sepertinya itu Naruto yang membawakan barang-barang pesanan anak-anak manja ini. Wajahnya tertimbun, yang terlihat hanyalah telapak tangan dan kakinya yang gemetaran.

"Na-Naruto-Kun? Kau tak apa?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Baru saja Hinata akan membantu Naruto, tiba-tiba Neji maju dan menyingkirkan Hinata dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menimpa Ino yang duduknya paling dekat dengan pintu.

"BAKAAA!!! LO NGGAK LIAT APA ADA GUE DISINI?!! DEMI KAMI-SAMA… LO UDAH NGOTORI BAJU GUE!!!" bentak Ino.

"Maaf, Ino-san.. Hountoni Gomennasai.." Naruto membungkukkan badannya berulang-ulang.

Bukan salahmu, Naruto. Itu salah Ino. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu di dalam hati. Wajah Naruto terlihat lelah, dan nafasnya tersengal. Wajar saja, sebab kemarin ia berjuang keras dalam derasnya hujan.

---xxxx---

**FLASHBACK**

"Ayo, cepat, Dobe!! Nanti keburu hujan!!!"

Aku berlari meninggalkannya dalam mendung yang pekat. Ya, pulang sekolah kali ini, aku tidak dijemput seperti biasa, err—lebih tepatnya tak ingin dijemput. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku dengan Dobe. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Cuaca yang awalnya cerah itu, kini berubah mendung dan memaksa aku berlari agar tak kehujanan.

Aku merasakan Naruto mengejarku. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat ia mengambil nafas,

"Sas, rumah lo jauh juga ya, kalau nggak pakai mobil," sahutnya terengah-engah.

"Hn. Makanya, ayo," tanggapku sambil terus berlari.

Namun sial! Hujan dengan derasnya tiba-tiba mengguyur. Yap! Perfect! Aku tak membawa jas hujan dan payung, dan sekarang aku basah. Great! Apa kata Otou-san nanti?

Aku berjalan dengan gontai dan menatap sepatu Nike-ku yang berlumpur. Huff. Seanadainya saja aku pulang dengan naik mobil. Pasti tak akan begini jadinya. Eh, tunggu. Hujan berhenti! Tidak. Aku melihat ke sekeliling dan mendapati hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku tak merasakan guyuran itu di kepalaku?!

Akhirnya, aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang kutundukkan itu. Benar saja, sebuah payung usang bertengger diatas kepalaku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan kudapati seorang anak lelaki yang tersenyum bodoh memegangi payung agar aku tak kebasahan, sementara ia membiarkan dirinya diguyur hujan.

"Payungmu sempit sekali, Dobe! Mana usang…" gerutuku.

"Dasar tak tahu terima kasih. Sudah untung aku membawa payung agar Pangeran Muda Uchiha ini tidak kebasahan. Eh, malah di komentari.." rutuknya.

"Aku tak memintanya," sahutku tak acuh dan terus berjalan dengan gayaku yang cool.

"DASAR KAU TEME!!! HU!!!" seru Naruto tak terima.

Namun, walaupun begitu, ia tetap memayungiku. Membiarkan dirinya basah, mengantarku ke rumah dan melakukan tugasnya. Oh, Dobe…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

---xxx---

"Sasuke?" tegur sebuah suara yang membuatku hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Do-Dobe?! Ada apa sih? Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu dong!!!" balasku tajam. "Ada apa?"

"Um, sekarang sudah saatnya aku pulang, makanya tadi aku mau berpamitan denganmu," sahut Naruto.

"Ah, pulanglah. Bisa temukan jalan pulang sendiri, kan? Sana…" ucapku mengibas-kibaskan tangan.

Naruto berbalik dan melangkah gontai menuju pintu. Secara refleks, tubhku mengikuti gerakannya. Mengejarnya dan menutup pintu.

"DOBE!!!" panggilku.

"Ya?" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya yang kini berwarna agak pucat. Helaan nafasnya terdengar di telingaku. Dobe, apa kau sakit?

"Tidak apa-apa. Besok, kamu jangan sampai lupa. Masih ada kontrak denganku kan?"

Aku harus tetap jaga image. Jangan ditampilkan jika aku khawatir padanya.

"Hahaha, Teme. Demi temanku, aku akan menuruti kata-katamu. Tapi jika sampai terjadi hal yang tak kuinginkan, kau rasakan akibatnya!!" ancam Naruto serius.

"Cih." Aku hanya mendengus.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara yang sangat aneh dari balik pintu kamarmu yang tertutup. Segera saja aku membuka pintu itu dengan kasar membuat semua orang (kecuali Shino yang masih asik pacaran) terjungkal.

"Kata siapa kalian boleh mencuri dengar?" tanyaku tajam.

"Ah, ng.. Sejak kapan kamu dan si Bodoh menggunakan Aku-Kamu jika berbicara? Apa kalian punya hubungan khusus?" serang Ino dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Bukan urusan lo. Curiga lo?!" hardikku menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi.

"Ti-Tidak, kok.." jawab Ino dengan senyum memuakkannya.

Dasar. Sama saja dengan Sai. Selalu mau tau urusan orang lain. Sejoli yang aneh. Apa mereka tidak memiliki urusan mereka sendiri yang wajib di urusi? Diam-diam aku memandang pintu kamarku yang sudah tertutup rapat.

* * *

"_Teme!!! Lihat yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku sakit, Teme!! Kau menyiksaku, sekarang rasakan kemarahan mereka yang care padaku!!" seru Naruto lirih. Wajahnya terlihat aneh. Ia seperti bukan Naruto yang kutahu._

"_Tu-tunggu, Dobe! Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku minta ma—"_

"_Sayang sekali, Teme. Aku sudah terlanjur sakit dan menderita. Tidak lihatkah pergelangan tanganku ini?" Naruto menatapku nanar sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya._

_Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tangannya yang menghitam. Sepertinya itu urat-uratnya yang terkeluar. Bagaimana mungkin?_

"_Do-dobe… I-Itu…"_

"_Ini berkat dirimu, Teme. Kau memaksaku terlalu keras. Lihat yang kau perbuat padaku. Lihat, aku akan membalasmu!!!" Naruto menyeringai._

"_Tu- Tunggu—"_

_Keenam teman Naruto mendorongku pada sebuah tebing. Tunggu. Aku belum mau mati disini. Maafkan aku, Naruto. Tapi sepertinya semua terlambat._

"_DOBEEE!!!!" teriakku saat mereka melemparkanku ke tebing curam itu._

---xxx---

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati tubuhku yang dialiri keringat dengan cukup deras. Huff. Mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang takkan pernah aku bayangkan atau idamkan lagi. Aku melirik jam tangan hitamku yang tergeletak manis di meja computer. Huah, baru jam 7.15. Masih ada wak—

Hah?!!! Jam 7.15?! Bahkan Aniki tidak membangunkanku. Sial!!! Aku terlambat. Tanpa di komando lagi, aku segera cuci muka,menyemprotkan parfum sebanyak-banyaknya, menyambar tas dan jas sekolahku dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rumah. Aku bahkan tidak sempat berpamitan dengan Kaa-san.

Aku sudah tak menatap apapun. Aku terus beralri menuju Konoha Elite. Ketika sampai disana, kulihat halaman sekolah yang sepi. Hanya ada Danzo yang asik memangkas tanaman dan menjadikannya patung-patung hewan lucu. Ia sempat memandang ke arahku. Dan aku berani sumpah, matanya yang selalu terpejam itu kini terbelalak melihatku. Ah, tak usah diperdulikan. Aku terus berlari dan membuka pintu kelas X-3 dengan paksa.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!" seluruh Siswa perempuan menjerit dan beberapa diantara mereka menutup mata. Sementara siswa laki-laki hanya mengaga dan melotot. Apa? Apa? Kenapa? Belum sempat pertanyaanku terjawab, Guru seksi nan Aduhai Sarutobi Kurenai melemparkan kamus matematika super tebal padaku.

"UCHIHA!!! APA-APAAN KAMU?!" bentaknya.

"Saya telat, Bu. Astaga, namanya juga baru telat pertama kali," sahutku santai.

BUAAAK!!!

Sebuah penggaris dengan mulus mendarat di pipiku. Nih Guru setelah nikah dengan Guru Asuma tingkahnya jadi kayak gini. Aku, yang bahkan keturunan seorang Uchiha tak mampu melawannya.

"Eh?!"

"Jangan 'eeeh' kamu!!! Apa-apaan kamu?! Mau mengejek saya? Sudah datang terlambat, dengan pakaian seperti pula. Kau mau mengejek guru? Ingat, Sasuke!! Aku tidak akan terangsang hanya dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu. Cih! Mesum!!!" seru Kurenai menyibakkan rambut panjangnya yang bergelombsng.

Aku terdiam sesaat, kemudian aku menatap cermin besar di koridor. AstagaTuhanapayangterjadi?!!!

Aku, seorang Sasuke Uchiha, cucu penguasa Konoha, pergi ke sekolah hanya dengan kaos oblong, jas sekolah, celana boxer sepinggul dan sandal tidur. Akh!!! Pantas saja semua memandangku dengan tatapan aneh.

Aku segera mempersiapkan pembelaan diri. Namun sebelum sepatah kataku keluar, Guru Kurenai menyuruhku berdiri di koridor. Ya sudahlah. Toh di dalam kelas tadi, tak ada sosoknya. Sosok yang hadir menghantuiku dalam mimpi.

Eh?! Lagi-lagi pikiranku meracau!!! Apa urusanku dengan si Bodoh itu?! Aku hanya menggerutu sembari mengacak rambut kerenku dan berdiri di koridor sekolah. Hhh… Hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, aku, Sasuke Uchiha, putra kedua dari orang terkaya pertama di Konoha telah sukses membuat dirinya tampil bodoh dimata seluruh penghuni Konoha Elite hanya karena seorang anak Miskin dari desa terpencil yang memiliki mata yang indah, senyuman yang hangat dan tawa bodoh yang mencairkan suasana.

Aku memandang langit biru diatas sana. Warna biru cerah. Mengingatkanku pada bola mata sapphire-nya. Aku penasaran, apa benar hari ini ia tak masuk sekolah?! Karena aku belum mendengar suara cemprengnya yang merindukan, atau tingkah konyolnya yang terkadang membuatku muak.

Jam pulangan berbunyi. Sekolah menjadi terasa panjang tanpa kehadiran si Dobe. Mataku terus mengawasi semua anak yang berhamburan dari kelas X-3. Tanpa ragu, kugamit lengan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ikut gue!!" Aku menariknya dan membawanya ke bawah tangga.

"Ka-kamu mau apa? Aku mau pulang!!!" Ia berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tubuhku menghalangi langkahnya.

"Naruto mana?!"

"Dia nggak masuk. Dia sakit!! Puas?!"

Aku mendadak kehilangan kekuatan setelah ia mengatakan Naruto sakit. Apakah mimpi burukku akan jadi kenyataan? Dengan mudahnya gadis itu mendorong tubuhku dan berlari menuju pria beralis tebal yang menanti di ujung lorong. Aku terduduk. Astaga!! Positive Thinking, Sasuke… Besok dia pasti masuk sekolah.

* * *

Hari ini adalah ahri kegemaranku karena Oro-chan akan mengajar penuh di kelas yang artinya aku tak perlu belajar. Oro-chan selalu menganak emaskanku. Jika ia yang mengisi jam pelajaran, aku cukup tidur saja, atau melakukan hal lain yang bahkan tak berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran. Dengan ini pun aku bisa relaks. Sejak pagi tadi, aku mencari sosok orange yang seharusnya duduk di belakangku sekarang. Namun sosok itu tak ada. Aku hanya memandang tajam pria berambut merah bata yang duduk tepat di samping dimana seharusnya pria orange itu duduk.

"Apa?" tanyanya tajam setelah sadar akan tatapanku.

"Tidak. Naruto, mana?!" tanyaku tak kalah sinis.

"Apa pedulimu?!!!" desisnya.

Neji yang duduk di sebelahku rupanya mendengarkan ucapan anak berambut merah itu. Ia lantas mecengkram kerah baju anak itu dan menariknya hingga tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau… beraninya pada Sasuke," desis Neji menahan emosinya.

"Memang kanapa dengan dia? Toh dia juga seusia dengan kita, Aku, Sabaku No Gaara tidak pernah takut apapun," balas anak itu dengan suara tajam dan ekspresi yang datar.

"KAU!!!"

BUAK!

1 pukulan sukses membuat Gaara terjembab. Semua mata menoleh kearah meja kami bertiga.

"Ayo, anak-anak. Biarkan saja mereka berkembang!!" seru Oro-Chan sembari mengajak semuanya belajar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Gaara membetulkan duduknya. Disekanya jas sekolah hitam itu dan ia duduk seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Jadi… Naruto dimana?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya datar.

"KAU!!!" Neji akan menghajarnya lagi, namun kutahan. Aku ingin tahu dimana Naruto.

"Tentu saja urusan gue?! Mana dia?!"

"Kau ingin tahu?" Gaara tersenyum aneh. "Dia ada di rumahnya,"

"Di rumahnya? Dimana? Lo bisa kasih tau gue?" Aku mulai antusias.

"Di desa terpencil. Lo cari aja ndiri, emang gue pikirin." Gaara membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Gue aja sangsi lo bisa sampai desa terpencil," lanjutnya.

Oke. Ada yang mau cari ribut disini. Tenang, Sasuke.. Berkelahi pada orang seperti itu tak akan mengembalikan imagemu yang kau perburuk kemarin. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling dan mataku menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah muda. Ya, sepertinya ia bisa diajak kerjasama.

* * *

Aku menggulung spaghetti tanpa nafsu. Entahlah, nafsu makanku hilang hari ini. Pikiranku tak lepas dari sosok Dobe yang selalu ramai. Ada apa denganku?

"Sas…" senggol Choji.

"Hn,"

"Lo nggak nafsu makan? Buat gue aja ya?" pinta Choji menyerobot piring spaghetti-ku.

"Ambil,"

"Lo kenapa sih?" tegur Shika.

"Gue baik-baik aja,"

"Apa karna nggak ada Naruto?" goda Sai.

Aku tak menjawab. Sial! Rese banget sih nih anak. Mataku malah mencari sosok lain. Yap. Sosok anak berambut pink itu. Kebetulan dia lagi makan sendirian.

"Sas, lo mau kemana?" tanya Ino saat aku beranjak dari kursi.

Aku tak menjawab dan malah segera berlari menuju tempat gadis itu.

"Hn," sapaku saat mengambil tempat di depannya.

"Eh, ada apa, Uchiha?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Naruto…"

"Oh. Dia masih sakit. Tapi dengan obat yang kubuat dan perawatan Kakashi-Sensei, dia akan sembuh,"

Sejujurnya aku kurang mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan.

"Oh, tenang. Kakashi-sensei itu ayah angkatnya. Sejak kecil, Naruto sudah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina gugur saat berjuang mempertahankan desa. Saat itu mereka berdua sangat menentang pembongkaran desa sebelah yang akan dijadikan hutan untuk memisahkan desa terpencil dengan dunia luar. Mereka sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, akan tetapi, monster bernama Kyuubi itu terlalu besar untuk mereka lawan. Kyuubi yang datang atas suruhan Madara, mengambil nyawa mereka,"

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana mungkin kakek Madara yang selalu aku idolakan ternyata bisa sekejam itu?!

"Ah, sekarang baru jam 12 ya? Semoga Naruto tak apa-apa,"

"Memang ada apa?!" Aku mulai panik.

"Hahaha.. Tidak. Jam segini biasanya di rumah Naruto sepi. Kakashi-sensei mengajar para Jounin di Ninja Academy. Mungkin Naruto akan memilih tidur siang saja," gadis itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu rumahnya?"

"Jelaslah. Satu-satunya rumah berlantai dua di desa terpencil adalah Rumah Naruto."

Tanpa dikomando lagi, aku berlari meninggalkan lingkungan sekolah. Menunggu bis menuju desa terpencil dan sesampainya disana, aku langsung berlari menuju satu-satunya rumah berlantai dua. Bangunan ini terbuat dari kayu. Banyak genting yang lubang disana sini. Dengan hati-hati aku melangkahka kaki pada tangganya yang sudah mulai berbunyi itu. Sepertinya benar kata gadis itu. rumah ini sepertinya tak berpenghuni, kecuali Naruto yang tertidur pulas di salah satu kamar di dalam rumah ini.

* * *

Aku menyelinap masuk dan memeriksa kamar satu persatu. Hingga kutemukan sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. Mungkin ukurannya seluas 8 tatami. Kubuka pintu kamar yang menimbulkan bunyi berisik itu. dan terbelalaklah mataku melihat Naruto tertidur di tengah-tengah ruangan yang dominan berwarna Oranye itu. Hanya beralaskan sebuah kasur tipis dan sebuah slimut tua? Dengan keberanian yang kukumpulkan, kudekati tubuh anak itu.

"Ngh, Kakashi-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Kau kah itu?"

Gawat. Kesadarannya mulai kembali tatkala mendengar decit lantai yang bergesekan dengan kakiku.

"Bukan. Ini aku, Dobe."

Naruto segera bangkit dan menatapku dengan kedua mata birunya yang terbelalak.

"Teme!! Ngapain kamu disini?!" bentaknya dengan suara parau.

"Cih. Gue ngerasa salah, oke?!! Jangan mikir yang aneh-aneh deh," kilahku. Sebenarnya aku nggak mau mimpi burukku menjadi kenyataan.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja-lah, Teme!!" serunya.

Mengusirku, heh? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu.

"Heh, Teme!!! Mau apa kau? Jaga jarak!!! Jaga Jarak!!" serunya panik tatkala aku berjalan semakin mendekati tubuhnya.

Aku tak menggubris. Kudorong tubuh lemahnya hingga ia terlentang diatas kasurnya.

"Teme!!! Aku masih normal!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!! TEME, LEPAS!!!" serunya meronta-ronta sembari memukul dada bidangku.

Aku bersikeras. Kucengkram bahunya, dan kudekatkan wajahku pada wajahnya.

"TE-TEMEEEE!!!"

_**To be continued..**_

* * *

**Dee **: yap. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.

**SasuNaru** : DEE!!! PROTES!!! *teriak pake TOA*

**Dee : ** Apa? Kenapa? *tutup kuping*

**Sasuke : **Kenapa aku jadi kelihatan pervert begitu? *siap2 ngeluarin Chidori*

**Naruto :** Kenapa POV-nya Sasuke lebih panjang?

**Dee : ***pusing* Duh. Kalian berdua ini. Sas, sabar Sas. Emang lo dasarnya pervert kan? *dichidori beneran*.

Naruto, takdir emang nggak adil. Lagian lo kan udah pernah ngerasain POV di dua chapter. Ngalah, napa?

**Sasuke :** Bener kata Dee. Lo mesti ngalah. Sebagai Uke yang baik, lo harus pasrah. *eror*

**Naruto : …..** .. Akh!!!! TEMEEEE!!! Kesini kamu!!! *kejar sasuke*

**Sasuke : ***lari dikejar Naruto*

**Naruto : **Jangan lari kau, TEMEEEE!!!! *ngacungin Kunai*

**Sasuke :** Ahaha, catch me if you can…

**Tobi **(entah muncul darimana, tiba-tiba nimbrung) : Yey.. Tobi anak baik!!! Mau ikut main kejar-kejaran!! *ngejar SasuNaru*

**SasuNaruTobi :** *kejar2an*

**Dee : ***sweatdrop* =="

Anyway, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 4 : Change!

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : masih tetap yang utama SasuNaru

Genre : Romance, penindasan, dan persahabatan

Rate : T yang tidak merusak mata dan moral *digaplok*

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, gaje, POV yang berubah-ubah kayak bunglon, jangan lupa siapin tisu dan warning utama : **Don't Like, Don't Read !**

Disclaimer :

Naruto menjadi punya Deena setelah Bang Kishi menuliskan surat wasiat..

*ditendang all Chara*

Romeo n' Juliet dinotabenekan sebagai ciptaan Deena,

*diceburin ke sumur*

Romeo n' Romeo, tentu saja punya orang cakep bernama Deena

*digebukin rame2*

* * *

**Author's POV**

Yoyoyo, whazzup, ketemu lagi dengan Orang cakep disini… *di lempar sandal busuk*

Oke oke.. Yang kangen dengan saya, mohon sabar menanti antrian.. *disogrok pakai sapu*

*babak belur* Hum, sebelumnya saia minta maav gara-gara terlambat ngapdet penpik gara-gara kerjaan kantor numpuk gara-gara saya banyak panggilan ngajar gara-gara saya sibuk.. XDD

Okeh, tanpa perlu lama-lama dan bertele-tele, saya balas ripiu2 yang berharga dari readers setia.. Ehm2..

**Baby chii : **Arigatou Gozaimashita sebelumnya, udah mau baca fic deena. Nyehehe.. Akhirnya ada juga yang setuju sama dee kalau Sasu itu pervert.. XDD *dichidori (lagi)*

Eh, chii, kenapa melas? Dee pasti apdet kok..^^v

Oh ya, jangan panggil Senpai deh, Dee aja.. Dee juga baru kok di FFn.. ///

- **Raika : **Gyaaa!!! Ada apa gerangan?! Oh, kenapa diputus? Hehehe, biar pada penasaran. *ditampol* Hihihihi, makasih udah mau ngakak ya, Rai.. *peluk2*

- **Nata-chan :** Ung.. Sebenarnya sih mau AU, tapi entah kenapa dengan errornya deena malah buat cerita begini.. *ditampol author-author ffn se-Indonesia*

Uhm, serius. Jadi, dulu Sasuke dan Naruto sempet sekolah di Ninja Academy (sekolah Ninja khusus orang-orang elit) atas permintaan ayah mereka. Tapi bedanya, Naruto sekolah di daerah dusun. Sebelum dan sesudahnya, dee ucapkan maaf jika sempat membuat bingung, dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas kesediaannya membaca fic deena.^^v

- **Tamacchan :** Nyaaaah… Mikirnya bakalan naik kemana toh?! Hihihi *ngikik mesum* Tenang aja, jawabannya selalu ada di chap-chap berikutnya.. Hohohoho okeh.. Okeh..*tawa tante-tante*

- **Chubby Chu : **Huallow.. Maav.. Maav.. Motongnya nggak sengaja di situ. Tinta pulpen dee habis.. *alasan paling tak masuk akal* Uah, makasih ya, Baby.. Pasti dee apdet kok. Aduh, namanya banyak banget.. Chubby Chu saja ya.. :D

- **Light-chan : **Wuaaaah.. Welcome back, Light-chan senpai.. ^^v

Sebenarnya maunya AU, tapi malah Canon ya?*lupa di cantumin di warning*

Huah!!! Kenapa dee yang disalahkan?! *ngumpet di kolong* Iya deh, senpai. Deena pasti apdet!! Wuah, JK!! Btw, ngapain senpai bawa kamera? Mau jual gambarnya SasuNaruTobi yang lagi kejar-kejaran ya? $_$ *Kakuzu mode : on*

---xxx ---

Yap, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk readers yang bersedia membaca, dan meripiu fic deena yang gaje nya nggak ketulungan. Mohon maav jika masih ada typo dan agak membingungkan.

*membungkuk sampai tulang berderak*

Akhir pembuka, Selamat menikmati chapter selanjutnya..

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 4 : Change!!!**

Last story :

_**NORMAL POV**_

"_Heh, Teme!!! Mau apa kau? Jaga jarak!!! Jaga Jarak!!" seru Naruto panik tatkala Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekati tubuhnya._

_Sasuke tak menggubris. Ia mendorong tubuh lemah Naruto hingga terlentang diatas kasurnya._

"_Teme!!! Aku masih normal!!! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?!! TEME, LEPAS!!!" seru Naruto meronta-ronta sembari memukul dada bidang Sasuke._

_Sasuke bersikeras. Ia mencengkram bahu Naruto, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah pemilik rambut pirang itu._

"_TE-TEMEEEE!!!"_

* * *

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada kening Naruto. Matanya terpejam. Naruto juga memejamkan matanya. Dalam hatinya ia berdebar kencang, wajahnya menjadi lebih panas dari yang seharusnya. Helaan nafas Naruto yang deg-degan itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke merasa geli. Semula ia hanya berniat memeriksa dan mengukur suhu tubuh 'pelayan'nya ini. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah senyum nista bin mesum terkembang di bibir pemilik mata onyx itu.

"Kamu kenapa Dobe? Kok merah gitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum terkembang.

"Menjauhlah, Teme!!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke yang masih menyeringai. Namun, tenaganya masih sangat lemah sehingga Sasuke masih bisa mencengkram bahu Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Dobe. Nanti kamu nggak sembuh-sembuh," sahut Sasuke dengan senyum yang makin mesum. Naruto hanya menggeliat-geliat dalam cengkraman Sasuke.

"Ahh, lepaskan aku, Teme!!! Apa pedulimu jika aku tidak sembuh?!!" jerit Naruto. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu lemah hingga mengangkat tangannya saja dan melawan si teme ia tidak mampu. Wajah Sasuke kian mendekat,

"Te-teme, kamu mau ap—"

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Naruto yang masih menghangat. Putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu perlahan mencoba membuka mulut Naruto yang masih terkunci. Namun…

"Naruto, Aku pulang. Wuah, sepertinya ada temanmu ya?" suara lembut milik seorang pria dengan garis di atas hidungnya menggema hingga ke kamar Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sasuke menghentikan aksinya dan mengeluarkan death glare ke arah pintu kamar yang kini berderak dikarenakan langkah tergopoh-gopoh 'sang pengganggu' yang menuju kamar tempat kedua makhluk itu berada sekarang.

"Sial," desisnya pelan. Sementara Naruto hanya menghela nafas lega dengan wajah merah khasnya.

SREEEG!!!

Pintu dibuka dengan keras dan muncullah sesosok lelaki berambut coklat dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Iruka-sensei!!!" seru Naruto ketika orang tersebut masuk.

"Hai, Naruto. Kulihat, ada teman yang menjengukmu hari ini," balas Iruka sembari melirik Sasuke yang terus menatapnya sinis.

"Selamat siang, saya Aburame Sai, teman sekelas Naruto," sapa Sasuke dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ap— Adaaaw!!!" sanggah Naruto yang segera ditutup oleh Sasuke dengan cubitan di pahanya yang tertutup selimut.

"Saya Umino Iruka. Wali dari Naruto. Um, Aburame Sai ya? Aneh sekali, Naruto tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu. Dan kau kenapa, Naruto?" ada sedikit nada kecurigaan di dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Sensei. Maaf membuatmu cemas," jawab Naruto sembari mengusap-usap pahanya yang masih sedikit perih.

"Ah, ya, mungkin karena kami jarang bertegur sapa," sahut Sasuke yang membuat semuanya menjadi tambah tidak masuk akal.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menjenguknya?" tanya pemuda lajang err—ber'suami' tersebut dengan nada tajam.

"Tanpa dia, kelas terasa sepi Iruka-san. Saya cemas, makanya saya jenguk kesini,"kilah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memasang senyum yang dipaksakan melihat Iruka yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Oh. Ngomong-ngomong, ini masih jam sekolah kan? Kenapa kau ada disini? Kalau mau menjenguk Naruto kan bisa bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya," sahut Iruka.

"Ah, baiklah. Saya akan segera kembali ke sekolah. Tolong jaga, Naruto baik-baik ya, Iruka-san. Cepat sembuh ya, Naruto. Aku menantimu disekolah," sahut Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dan dengan penekanan penuh pada kata 'NARUTO'.

Naruto bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang berubah-ubah seperti ini. Orang yang sedari tadi ditatapnya lekat-lekat itu, kini berbalik menatap mata sapphire-nya.

"Kutunggu kau di sekolah, Dobe! Kau masih terikat kontrak denganku!!!" desis Sasuke tajam dan pelan. Hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam. Menikmati suara ancaman yang menurutnya seksi itu. 'Tentu saja, Sasuke, tunggu aku,' batinnya meracau.

Iruka melihat perubahan rona pada wajah Naruto. Ia pun terbelalak dan semakin menatap tajam tamu yang balas menatapnya dengan death glare itu. Iruka tak perduli. Sebagai seorang Ibu, ia lebih mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Dan ia merasa bahwa anaknya terancam dengan tamunya.

Belum sempat anak berambut pantat ayam itu melangkahkan kaki nistanya menjauhi rumah pelayan tercintanya itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut silver menghadang langkahnya. Mata pria itu tertutup sebelah dan setengah wajahnya tertutup masker. Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat wajah orang itu dengan tatapan khasnya, sementara pria tersebut terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia menaiki tangga dan memasuki rumahnya. Sasuke melihatnya sekilas, kemudian pergi tanpa perduli apapun lagi.

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh lelaki itu memeasuki rumah. Di dalam, sang istri yang berniat membukakan pintu untuk suaminya itu terkejut saat melihat tampang pria berambut silver itu.

"Kamu, kenapa, Kakashi-kun?" tanya Iruka.

"Naruto mana?!!"

"A-Ada di kamarnya, kenapa Kakashi-kun? Wajahmu –"

Tanpa aba-aba tambahan, Kakashi pergi ke kamar Naruto dengan langkah tak wajar. Dibukanya pintu kamar anak kesayangannya itu dengan kasar dan didapatinya anaknya itu sedang memandang ke luar jendela.

"Naruto.." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Kenapa? Kau diapakan dengan anak yang barusan datang, hah?! Kenapa wajhmu begitu?!" tanya Kakashi tak sabar sembari mengguncang-guncang bahu Naruto.

"Sensei… Aku ingin sekolah besok. Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya.

"Naruto, keadaanmu masih kurang fit. Aku belum bisa memberikanmu izin ke sekolah. Tenang saja, Jiraiya sudah aku beritahukan," tolak Kakashi.

"Ta-tapi, sensei…"

"Sudahlah. Kau boleh kemabali sekolah besok, Naruto," Tiba-tiba saja Iruka menginterupsi pembicaraan anak dengan ayahnya.

"Boleh, sensei?! Horeeeeeeeeee!!!"

Naruto lompat-lompat gaje. Kakashi memasang wajah cengo melihat kelakuan putra dan istri err—suaminya itu, sementara Iruka hanya tersenyum-senyum saja.

"Nanti ku beritahukan," bisik Iruka seolah tahu arti tatapan Kakashi.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman, Iruka," desis Kakashi dengan tatapan nistanya.

"jangan sekarang, Kakashi-kun. Masih ada Naruto,"

Kakashi tersadar dengan keadaan rumah mereka yang tidak sepi seperti biasanya. Iruka masih senyum-senyum sementara Kakashi udah sweatdrop lihat Naruto yang masih melompat-lompat kegirangan.

* * *

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menuju tempat pemberhentian bus menuju Konoha Elite High. Disana sudah ada keenam teman-temannya yang masih menunggu bus sembari berkasak-kusuk ria.

"Hai teman-teman!!!" seru Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Naruto…" pekik beberapa orang terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto yang menurut mereka masih sakit itu. Ya, hanya beberapa orang. Hanya Gaara dan Sasori yang tidak seheboh teman-teman lain. Mereka berdua masih sibuk bermain dengan apa yang mereka bawa.

"Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Tenten.

"Wah, obatku manjur, ya?!" seru Sakura.

"Wah, kau kuat juga ya, Naruto!!" puji Kiba mengacungkan 5 jempolnya.

"Good Job!!" seru Rock Lee mengacungkan jempol dan meniru gaya ayahnya.

Naruto kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya yang nggak sabaran itu. Ia pun beralih ke Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan gentongnya.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Ya? Apa?"

"Busnya lama ya,"

"Ya, begitulah. Thanks to Uchiha…" desis Gaara sarkastik.

"Ya, tidak semua Uchiha kan, yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi dengan desa kita. Lagipula sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya," sanggah Naruto.

"Eh? Kau…" belum sempat Gaara menyelesaikan ucapannya, sebuah limo hitam berhenti di depan mereka.

"Silahkan ikut kami!!!" seru seorang berpakaian itam-itam keluar dari mobil.

"Sampeyan siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Kami dari Uchiha Corp. diperintahkan menjemput kalian semua ke sekolah," jawab pria itu lugas.

"U-Uchiha?!!!" seru Sasori kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya,"

"Ayo, teman-teman.." ajak Naruto.

Semua hanya diam saling berpandangan dan mengikuti Naruto yang lebih dulu memasuki limo.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

Limo sudah mengantar kami ke sekolah. Tapi, kenapa sih daritadi Gaara memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Sepertinya dia tidak suka aku masuk sekolah hari ini. Pandangannya menusuk-nusuk.

"Kau kenapa, Gaara-kun?"

"Kau berubah, Naruto!!" desisnya pelan.

"Siapa yang berubah?"

Belum sempat aku mendapat jawaban dari Gaara, rambut pirangku yang indah sudah diacak-acak oleh pemuda Onyx yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu.

"Kau masuk juga, Dobe!" serunya dengan nada sengak seperti biasa.

"Berisik. Aku juga nggak mau lama-lama di rumah!! Aku rindu dengan teman-temanku!!!" tukasku.

"Oh, kangen dengan teman-temanmu, atau sudah tak sabar ingin jadi pelayanku lagi?" tanyanya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti biasa.

Aaaarggghhh!!! SASUKE SIAAAAL!!! Uh, Bukannya kemaren dia bilang akan menungguku?

….

….

…

Eh? Apa? Kenapa aku bisa besar kepala mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu?! Ah, kau bodoh, Naruto… sudah jelas, kan, Sasuke hanya memandangmu sebagai pelayannya. Akhh!!

---xxx---

"To… Naruto…" sebuah suara memanggilku. Membawaku kembali ke kenyataan bernama akumasihadadidsekolah.

"Ya?" tanyaku pada sosok merah bata yang bermata emerald itu.

"Kau melamun. Sudah kuduga, kau berubah," desisnya tajam.

"Be-berubah gimana?"

Aku menahan Gaara yang sudah hampir pergi dari hadapanku.

"Berubah. Kau menyukai si Uchiha!" seru Gaara tanpa basa-basi.

"Hah?! Kamu ngomong apa sih?!!" tukasku. Aku tak percaya bahkan Gaara juga mengatakan hal yang tak bisa kuterima dengan akal sehat.

Aku menyukai SasuTeme. Benarkah?!

"Katakan alasanmu sejujurnya, kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk masuk sekolah?" tanyanya tajam. Aku seperti penjahat saja.

"Hm.. Aku ingin bertemu kalian. Kamu tak suka aku kembali sekolah? Tak ada peraturan yang melarang kan?!"

"Jangan alasan. Kau kan bisa bertemu kami sepulang sekolah. Pasti ada alasan lain, kan? Lihat! Wajahmu masih menahan demam begitu. Kau tahu, sakitmu bisa makin parah!! Seharusnya kau istirahat di rumah. Bukan mengikuti kemauan tuan Uchiha yang sok itu. Kam—"

Ah… Suara Gaara mulai tak terdengar. Pandanganku juga semakin kabur.

"Naru.. to? Kau tak apa-apa kan? Nar.."

"Umh… Iya, aku baik-baik saja!!"

Guncangan Gaara di tubuhku membuat pandanganku kembali seperti sedia kala. Gaara selalu begitu jika terjadi sesuatu denganku. Aku merasa tenang melihat dia menjagaku seperti adiknya.

Aku menggeser pintu kelas dengan lemah. Semua terdiam melihatku memasuki ruangan seolah aku baik-baik saja. Di sebelahku ada Gaara yang masih menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa merasakan semua mata menatapku sebagai pemnbawa virus, terutama teman-teman Sasuke sasuke saat aku mencoba duduk di tempatku seharusnya.

"Ih, pembawa penyakit kok datang-datang ke sini sih?! Apa nggak punya rumah untuk istirahat?!" seru wanita berambut kuning panjang.

"KAU!! JANGAN MENGHINA NARUTO!!! DIA SAKIT JUGA BUKAN KARENA MAUNYA" teriak Sakura menantang wanita itu.

"HEH, SIAPA YANG NGOMONG SAMA LO?!! NGGAK USAH KEGEERAN DEH!!" bentak wanita pirang pucat itu menunjuk Sakura.

"SIAPAPUN YANG MENGHINA NARUTO, AKAN GUE LAWAN!!" seru Sakura nggak mau kalah.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju bangkuku yang paling belakang. Sesekali aku melirik Ino yang masih merayu pacarnya untuk membangtunya.

"Sai-kun, bantu aku dong, ngadepin cewek barbar kayak dia!!"

"Malas ah, lagipula itu salahmu kan?!" tolak Sai halus sambil senyam senyum.

Hihihi. Baru kali ini aku melihat hal seperti ini. Seorang kekasih yang tidak diperdulikan kekasihnya.

"Lagipula, kalau kita terlalu ngurus biang penyakit, ntar kita juga tertular penyakitnya," cetus pemuda pucat bermata sipit itu. Disusul dengan tawa kekasihnya.

"HEH SAMPEYAN KALAU NGOMONG JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!! NGGAK BOLEH ADA SEORANG PUN YANG MENGHINA SAHABAT AKU!!" triak Kiba berang.

"Bah! Berisik!" si kepala nanas melemparkan kamus Bahasa tepat ke wajah Kiba. Membaut suasana makin panas.

Aku menyandarkan diriku pada kursi yang 2 hari kutinggal dalam keadaan kosong. Hhh, lelah dan penmat rasanya. Mungkin benar, aku seharusnya masih istirahat di rumah saat ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kembali ke sekolah, setelah anak itu datang kemarin, entah kenapa aku tak tahan bertemu dengannya. Walaupun aku menjadi pelayannya. Lagipula, kemarin…. Kami… Ah andai saja Iruka-san tidak datang, mungkin kami…

…

…

…

Ah!!! Apa sih yang kupikirkan? Harusnya aku berterima kasih. Aku dan dia kan sesama lelaki. Tak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku masih normal. Tapi… Bibir Sasuke terasa begitu dingin namun juga terasa hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

---xxx---

"Huh, orang kampung emang udik. Suka cari masalah, cari perhatian, pengen eksis, dan selalu menyebabkan keributan,"sindir pria Lavender yang masih belum kuhapal namanya.

Terima kasih untuknya karena membuatku kembali dari pikiranku yang sudah menjelajah kemana-mana.

"Tapi kita bukan orang sombong yang berbangga hati gara-gara kekayaan orang tua. Harta orang tua aja dibangga-banggain. Kalau udah bisa cari duit sendiri, baru dah bangga-banggain ampe capek orang-orang denger. Tapi kalau harta orang tua, buat apa?! Sok-sokan. Harusnya malu tuh. Makanya pada malas semua," balas Gaara yang menurutku semakin memperparah keadaan.

BRAK!!!

Nah Loh. Mulai dah si lavender gebrak meja. Sementara Gaara menatapnya malas.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! Mereka berantem di sebelahku. Aku ingin melerai, tapi aku tahu kalau aku melakukan itu, Gaara akan tersinggung. Jadi kudiamkan kepalaku berat. Tapi baru saja aku akan menutup mata, sebuah jari menempel di dahiku.

"Dobe.."

"Apa,Teme? Ngajakin berantem juga?"

"Bodoh. Kau tak apa-apa?"

Suara Teme terdengar setengah berbisik. Bahkan hampir tak terdengar. Tapi aku yakin ia menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tentu saja. Apa pedulimu, Teme?" tanyaku ketus.

"Heh?! Kalau kau tak ada, takkan ada pelayanku, Dobe. Kau kan masih ada kontrak. Apa kau mencoba kabur dengan alasan sakit, Dobe?!" selidiknya.

"Cuih. Aku tidak akan selicik itu. Lagipula, aku memang sakit kan?! Tenang aja, aku masih memegang janjiku selama kau tidak mengganggu teman-temanku," sahutku.

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya memandang lekat ke arahku.

"Sas?" tegurku menggerakkan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Hn,"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok bengong?"

"Laper,"

"Yaelah sampai segitunya mandang aku. Aku tak bisa dimakan!!" ejekku.

Kupandang rona wajah sasuke yang berubah. Lucu sekali jika ia malu-malu seperti itu.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Diam kau Dobe!!" serunya pelan.

"" Aku tak bisa berhenti. Sasuke lucu sekali.

"Diam kaliaaaan semuaaa!!!" bentak Sasuke yang entah-sejak-kapan- ada di atas meja guru.

Semua yang lagi asik berantem langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Seperti rakyat yang mau mendengarkan presidennya kampanye, mereka menatap serius pada putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kalian pada laper, nggak?"tanya Sasuke dengan gaya rocker-nya.

"WUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" jawaban yang sudah pasti diduga dari siswa-siswa yang kelaparan.

"Kalian akan ditraktir oleh Sai, dengan syarat, suruh Naruto yang membelikannya!!" seru Si teme yang selalu seenak dengkul.

Sai yang namanya disebut-sebut hanya bisa cengo. Sementara aku, hhh… Sepertinya aku akan kembali menjadi budak tuan muda ini. Tapi tak apa-lah. Toh, tinggal 2 minggu lagi.

Eh?

2 minggu lagi? Ukh, dadaku terasa sedikit sesak.

"Nah, belilah pesanan anak-anak, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang Sai padaku. "Siapapun yang mau membantu si Dobe ini silahkan. Tetapi, jangan pernah mendapatkan perlindungan dari Uchiha lagi.."

Semua yang mendengar itu sama saja seperti mendapatkan ancaman karena uchiha menguasai hampir seluruh Konohagakure. Semua anak terdiam. Okelah, Naruto. Kau harus kerja sendiri, batinku semangat.

"Naruto, kami ada untuk membantumu,"sahut Tenten yang diiyakan oleh Lee, Sakura dan Kiba.

Aku menggeleng.

"Biar aku saja. Aku bisa!!" seruku mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Ta-tapi…"

Sakura belum menyelesaikan ucapannya dan aku sudah menghilang menuju kantin. Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, aku merenung. Bukankah seharusnya aku bahagia 'kontrakku' dengan Sasuke akan berakhir dua minggu lagi? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dada ini terasa begitu sesak? Apa karena akan berpisah dengan Sasuke? Tak mungkin kan?

Aku menyeret langkahku menuju sudut diatas tangga dan membenamkan wajahku pada dinding Konoha Elite High. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Perih dada ini jika mengingat bahwa kami bersama karena terikat kontrak.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Sebenarnya aku cemas dengan keadaan si dobe itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku harus menjaga image sebagai orang yang tidak punya rasa kasihan. Agar semua orang takut. Hhh, terkadang aku lelah. Semua orang memandangku karena pengaruh Kakek Madara, atau Kekayaan Oto-san. Tapi tak ada yang benar-benar menyukaiku atau berteman denganku karena aku SASUKE. Tanpa ada embel-embel Uchiha.

Tak seperti dia, yang selalu hangat dan tulus menyayangi mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Teman-temannya bersedia membantunya. Bahkan saat kuancam seperti tadi.

"_Tenang aja, aku masih memegang janjiku selama kau tidak mengganggu teman-temanku,"_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang. Mengingatkanku betapa ia sangat mencintai teman-temannya. Aku juga ingin dicintai seperti itu. Akankah ia bisa memandangku seperti ia memandang teman-temannya. Aku ingin dilihat sebagai Sasuke, bukan sebagai Putra keluarga Uchiha atau cucu dari Madara.

…

GUBRAK!!

Aku menoleh ke arah suara keras itu berasal. Sebuah kursi sudah tak jelas lagi bentuknya setelah dibanting oleh pria tambun yang memiliki dua buah tanda di pipinya.

"Lama banget sih si orange itu!! Gue udah laper!!" bentaknya marah-marah.

"Emang udah berapa lama dia pergi?" tanyaku.

"Hampir sejam di jam yang sepi?! Ngapain sih tuh anak? Pacaran dulu kali, ya?!" jawab Choji ketus.

Beberapa pikiran jelek menghampiri otakku. Naruto masih kurang sehat, membawa begitu banyak makanan, mungkin saja ia pingsan dalam perjalanan kesini, saat ia pingsan karena kelelahan, ia berada di tangga, lalu tak ada seorangpun yang sadar, akhirnya ia mati kehabisan darah dan itu semua salahku!!! Tidak. Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Tanpa perlu dikomando apapun, aku pergi meniggalkan bangkuku dan menuju keluar pintu.

"Mau kemana kau, Sas?" teriak Shika tanpa kugubris.

Aku tak memerdulikan hal lain lagi. Di kepalaku hanya ada Naruto. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Naruto sebelum terlambat. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh aku berlari menuju kantin. Namun di ujung koridor, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuat mataku membelalak.

Naruto… dan Hinata?! Mereka terduduk di sebuah sudut. Hinata membantu mengumpulkan kotak-kotak makan yang berserakan kemana-mana, setelah itu ia menepuk-nepuk lengan Hinata. Oh-Oh.. Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?!

Aku urungkan niatku untuk menemuinya. Aku kembali menuju kelasku dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Kuhempaskan diriku diatas kursi dan kuangkatkan kakiku diatas meja. Shika memandangku dengan tatapan heran.

"Lo kenapa sih Sas? Kok sikap lo aneh banget? Tadi lo panik, sekarang lo marah-marah!!" tanya Shika.

"Hn," Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Reaksi lo aneh," ejek Shino.

Aku tak menanggapi ucapan mereka.

"Maaf semuanya!! Aku telat, ini makanan kalian!!" seru Naruto dengan cerianya. 3 kotak makan pertama langsung direbut Choji dengan ganasnya. Saat Naruto menyerahkan kotak makan padaku, aku dengan bodohnya menepis tangan Naruto.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bibi kantin sudah bersusah payah memasakkan untukmu!!" seru Naruto yang langsung disambut bogem hangat dari Neji.

"LO KALAU NGOMONG YANG SOPAN!!" bentak Neji.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Aku sudah tidak lapar lagi. Apalagi setelah melihatmu yang malah asik bermesraan dengan Hinata daripada langsung mengantarkannya pada kami!!" seruku ketus pada Naruto yang masih memegangi pipinya.

"APA? HINATA?! LO APAKAN HINATA?!" Belum-belum, Neji sudah emosi.

"Tung-tunggu! Aku bisa jelaska—"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan sanggahannya, Neji sudah memberikannya 'hukuman' karena menyentuh saudara tersayangnya. Naruto berusaha memberikan penjelasan sembari melawan Neji.

"Tadi aku tak… se…ngaja berta…brakan dengan di…a. ia ha..nya membantu..ku me..ngam..bil kot…a..k ma…kan yang ber..jatu..han," sahutnya terbata.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Akal sehatku telah terkunci oleh rasa cemburuku yang besar. Apa? Rasa cemburu? Yang benar saja!!

Aku menyuruh Neji berhenti, namun sepertinya percuma. Ia tidak mendengarkanku, akhirnya aku memeluk Naruto dan membiarkan diriku dipukuli Neji sampai ia sadar siapa yang ia pukuli.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto.." bisikku lirih pada Naruto yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Sasuke?!!! Lo ngapain disana?! Ngapain lo lindungin anak itu?! Minggir?!" seru Neji.

"Lo belum puas lihat dia sudah lemas begini?!" balasku. Aku memeluk Naruto erat. Gawat, suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Dia harus segera diobati.

"Sas, lo mau kemana?" tanya Shino.

"Bukan urusan lo!!" seruku menggendong Naruto.

Bertahanlah, Naruto. Aku sangat cemas mendengar nafas Naruto yang menggebu dan terasa berat.

"Lo berubah, Sas.." tegur Shika.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. Kupejamkan mataku untuk mencerna apa yang mereka maksudkan.

"Dulu lo bilang kalau lo bakal ngerjain habis-habisan tuh anak dan bikin dia nggak betah lagi sekolah disini, tapi kenapa sekarang lo malah nolongin dia?!" seru Shika lagi.

Aku hanya diam dan menghela nafas kemudian pergi menuju UKS.

---xxx---

Kubaringkan tubuh mungil penuh lebam itu diatas tempat tidur. Ada Bu Shizune disana. Ia membantuku merawat Naruto. Setelah Bu Shizune pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, kupandang wajah berkulit Tan itu. Mata biru sapphire yang selalu kudambakan itu kini terpejam. Bibir yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum hangat itu kini terbungkam. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan perlahan kudekatkan wajahku pada bibirnya.

Dengan keberanian yang kukumpulkan, kukecup bibirnya pelan dan kugenggam tangannya erat. Aku kini menyadari semua kesalahanku, arti dari sikapku selama ini, dan apa isi hatiku. Air mataku menetes kala kugenggam tangannya dan kuletakkan di depan wajahku.

Ucapan Shika benar. Dulu aku memang berencana ingin mengusirnya dari sekolah. Tapi semua itu berubah. Bukan karena dia adalah budak. Tapi ia memberiku kehangatan. Aku merasa dicintai. Ia memberikan apa yang tak aku dapatkan selama ini.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto"

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Di Ruang VIP_

"Lo sadar nggak sih, Sasuke berubah?" tanya Ino pada Sai, Neji, Shino, dan Choji.

"Ya, sepertinya ia jatuh cinta,"jawab Sai.

"Apa?!! Jatuh Cinta?! Mereka kan sesama cowok?!!"pekik Ino keras dan sukses membuat separuh kelas menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Kata Itachi, cinta tak mengenal Gender," sahut Sai yang diiyakan oleh yang lainnya.

"Kalian serius?

Keempat makhluk nista itu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu orang kampung yang bawa gentong pasir kemana-mana itu? Dia kuat, tapi disisi lain, ia imut," sahut Neji membayangkan wajah Gaara.

"Anak itu juga. Yang selalu bawa anjing kemana-mana. Dia nggak gampang nyerah. Gue kagumi sifatnya," puji Shika. Shika yang berbicara sedikit itu saja bisa memuji orang dalam kalimat yang lengkap.

Ino cengo mendengarnya, sementara Sai hanya memeluk Ino lembut.

---xxx---

_Atap sekolah.._

"HUACHIM!! HUACHIM!!"

Sakura kebingungan melihat dua temannya bersin-bersin nggak karuan. Kiba dan Gaara terus bersin walaupun ia tahu ini bukan musim penyakit.

"Kalian sebaiknya minum ini dulu," sahut Sakura menyodorkan sebotol Obat untuk diminum mereka berdua.

Gaara dan Kiba dengan cepat menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ia tahu obat dari Sakura memang pasti sembuh, tapi efek sampingnya yang nggak bisa mereka tahan. Mual, pusing, susah tidur, sesak nafas dan lain sebagianya.

* * *

_UKS.._

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di ruangan serba putih. Ini adalah UKS. Naruto coba menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Sasuke tidur di sampingnya. Kepalanya di benamkan pada lengan yang ditekuk.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mau susah payah menemaninya.

"Sas…"

Naruto mengguncang tubuh Sasuke pelan. Sementara yang bersangkutan masih menutup matanya.

"Sas…"

"Umh, kau sudah sadar, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan wajah ngantuk, namun tetap sok seperti biasa.

"Ya, teme. Terima kasih ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke kehabisan kata-kata.

"Um, kau masih kuat Dobe?"

"Ya, begitulah. Aku masih kuat kok. Jangan khawatir. Nikmati saja 2 minggu terakhir ini. Akan kukerjakan dengan sebaik-baiknya," jawab Naruto.

"Du-dua minggu?!" pekik Sasuke tertahan.

"Iya. Kontrakku denganmu hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi," sahut Naruto yang semakin rendah volume-nya.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini sama-sama terdiam. Mereka sama-sama merasakan persaan yang menusuk saat mereka tahu mereka dekat karena kalah taruhan. Tanpa sengaja, mereka saling mempererat genggaman satu sama lain.

15 Menit berlalu dengan keheningan. Sampai akhirnya keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara bu Shizune di speaker pengumuman sekolah.

"_Selamat siang murid-muridku tersayang.. Wah, bentar lagi kita bakal pulang sekolah ya.. Ibu cuma mau mengingatkan bahwa 2 minggu lagi akan diadakan pesta kembang api di dataran tinggi Konohagakure. Diharapkan kalian semua datang. Pengumuman ini akan saya umumkan setiap hari sampai 3 hari menjelang hari H. Akhir kata, selamat pulang semuanya.."_

"Hm… Pesta kembang api dua minggu lagi ya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Ya. Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah bisa bergerak?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"

"Bisa pulang?"

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Eh, tapi.."

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Hari ini kau tak usah kerja." Sasuke mengehela nafasnya.

Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan UKS.

'Dua minggu lagi. Akan kukatan semua yang ada di pikiranku, Sasuke.." batin Naruto.

'Tenang saja, Naruto. Dua minggu lagi, akan kuungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku," batin Sasuke.

Mereka pun melepaskan tangan dan pergi ke arah masing-masing.

* * *

_Di halte bis_

"Huachim.. Huachim.."

Kiba dan Gaara masih menikmati bersin mereka.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Deena** : hufft. Selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf kelamaan ngupdate, maklumlah, saiia –

*ditendang sasuke*

**Sasuke** : Kelamaan!!! Dasar. Udah gitu, di awal gue nggak jadi ciuman dah.

**Naruto**: My first kiss.. *mewek*

**Deena+Sasuke **: Nape lu?"

**Naruto** : Curaaaang!! Masa aku nggak ngerasain first kiss-ku dengan wajar?! Masa aku dicium pas lagi tidur?!!

**Deena** : maaf, Nar. Biar lebih romantis sih tadinya.

**Sasuke : **parah lu, bikin uke gue nangis *death glare*

**Naruto : **WTH?! Uke?! Katakan sekali lagi, pervert!! *berhenti mewek*

**Sasuke : **weeek!!! *menjulurkan lidah*

**Sasori : **Aku nggak muncul. *mundung*

**Deidara : **Sabar,un. Aku juga nggak muncul-muncul lagi, un.

**Deena : **Hountoni Gomennasai..

**Sasuke : **wah author gag bener!! Chap depan, kita gusur author ini yokk!! *provokator*

**Sasori, Naruto, Deidara :** WUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *setuju*

**Deena : **eh?!

*ngacir*

MIND TO RnR PLEASEEEE?!!

*teriak sambil lari*


	6. Chapter 5 : I Love You

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, ItaDeiSaso.

Genre : Romance

Rate : Hn. Rate-nya T

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, gaje, POV yang masih gonta ganti pasangan, SasuNaru Forever dan warning utama : **Don't Like, Don't Read !**

Disclaimer :

- Naruto punya Sasuke dan Kishimoto Masashi.

- Romeo n' Juliet punya Pengarangnya

(nggak tau namanya)

- Romeo n' Romeo dulunya punya Deena, sekarang jadi milik saya, Putra Kedua keluarga uchiha. Hahahahaha… :D

(lempar deena ke jurang)

* * *

**Author's POV**

Hn. Ini saat pertamaku membawakan kolom author's note. Aku hanya menuliskan apa yang dituliskan Deena sebelum aku gusur ke dalam jurang. Kalau ada cerita yang kurang jelas, salahkan author aslinya.

(tunjuk jurang)

Kalau ada Typo, salahkan si Dobe yang menggoda aku sehingga aku salah tulis.

(lihatin Naruto yang lagi tidur)

Aw, dia manis sekali..

:3

Ehm, Ehm, kembali ke pembicaraan (serius). Untuk reviewnya, telah dikirimkan melalui PM ke masing-masing orang. Okelah, aku tak terbiasa bicara banyak.

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : ****Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**** Uchiha Sasuke**

**Chapter 5 : I love You..**

Last story :

_**NORMAL POV**_

"_Hm… Pesta kembang api dua minggu lagi ya?" gumam Sasuke._

"_Ya. Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto._

"_Tidak," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah bisa bergerak?"_

"_Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa?"_

"_Bisa pulang?"_

_Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Eh, tapi.."_

"_Sudahlah, Dobe. Hari ini kau tak usah kerja." Sasuke mengehela nafasnya._

_Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan UKS._

'_Dua minggu lagi. Akan kukatan semua yang ada di pikiranku, Sasuke.." batin Naruto._

'_Tenang saja, Naruto. Dua minggu lagi, akan kuungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku," batin Sasuke._

_Mereka pun melepaskan tangan dan pergi ke arah masing-masing._

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto lebih tak banyak bicara maupun bertengkar seperti biasanya. Mereka melakukan pekerjaan masing-masing seperti boneka yang tak punya jiwa. Naruto melakukan tugasnya melayani Sasuke tanpa berbicara banyak padanya. Setiap istirahat, Naruto selalu mengerjakan apa yang dituliskan Sasuke pada secarik kertas. Naruto tak perduli jika Ino, Shika, Sai, Choji, dan semua antek-antek Sasuke yang membencinya terus mengusilinya. Toh, selama ini dia sudah bertahan. Menunggu 5 hari lagi tak masalah, kan?

5 hari lagi.

5 hari lagi kontrak itu akan selesai.

Naruto dan Sasuke akan berpisah. Kembali ke kehidupan mereka semula.

Sasuke seharusnya senang karena tidak lagi berdekatan dengan Namikaze yang dianggap oleh sesepuh keluarganya sebagai pembawa sial, dan seharusnya Naruto juga berbahagia karena tidak lagi menjadi budak Uchiha yang leluhurnya adalah pembawa kemiskinan bagi klannya.

Tapi tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi bahagia ketika mengetahui hari berakhirnya kontrak semakin dekat.

Sebaliknya, Naruto hanya bisa diam, tak pernah mengatakan apapun dengan Sasuke, walaupun hanya sebuah bantahan, ejekan, atau penolakan kecil. Ada perasaan lain yang menyelubungi hati Naruto. Sebuah perasaan lembut yang menyakitkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu itu perasaan apa, karena hanya pada saat bersama Sasuke-lah ia merasakan perasaan itu semakin besar. Bencikah? Marahkah? Dendamkah? Bukan. Naruto tidak mau sembarang menebak dan menduga. Namun, Naruto tahu pasti perasaan ini bukanlah salah satu perasaan yang sempat ia duga sebelumnya.

Dan Sasuke, putra kedua keluarga Uchiha itu menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Merasa serba salah, ingin bicara namun diurungkan. Ia sedih, namun ia tak dapat menunjukkannya. Ia tahu benar akan perasaan yang menghangat dalam hatinya. Perasaan lembut yang ia rasakan ketika bersama mahluk berambut pirang itu. Ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan matahari yang perlahan mencairkan hatinya yang membeku. Namun, ia masih menjaga image-nya. Ia tak mau seorang pun tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Perasaan yang semakin besar, terlebih lagi sejak peristiwa di UKS 9 hari yang lalu.

--------xxxxx----------

.

Sasuke memainkan sumpit di tangannya dan memandang onigiri di depannya dengan tak semangat. Walaupun yang tadi mengantarkannya adalah Naruto, senyum Sasuke tak juga terpampang. Karena yang mampu mengembalikan senyum itu kini berada bersama teman-temannya. Tugasnya telah selesai untuk siang ini. Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menahan Naruto agar tetap berada disampingnya.

"Sas.." tegur seorang pemuda putih yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hn,"

"Lo kenapa? Kayaknya tak bersemangat.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Gue agak kenyang aja,"

"Ho, lo kenyang ya? Sini, onigirinya buat gue," sambar Choji.

Sasuke memainkan sumpitnya untuk menepis tangan Choji. Pemuda bertubuh tambun itu segera menarik tangannya dan mengusap-usap punggung tangannya.

"Jahat banget sih, lo Sas. Daripada mubazir lo buang kan, lebih baik gue makan," sahut Choji.

"Hn, yang bilang gue mau buang siapa? Gue bilang, gue agak kenyang,"sanggah Sasuke.

"Terus kalau lo kenyang, mau diapakan?" tanya Choji menuntut penjelasan.

"Mau gue kasih ke kumpulan anak desa terpencil. Apa lo nggak lihat mereka berbagi makanan satu dengan yang lainnya? Makanya, gue mau kasih ke mereka aja," jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain ia berniat memberikan Onigiri itu pada kelompok desa terpencil. Agar ia bisa dekat dengan Naruto.

"Lo aneh deh, Sas. Sejak 9 hari yang lalu, sikap lo sama anak-anak kampung itu berubah drastis. Lo lebih care terhadap mereka. Bukankah lo yang dari awal nggak setuju bahwa anak-anak desa seperti mereka masuk ke sekolah elite milik keluarga lo ini?" cerocos Ino.

"Apa lo nggak salah bertanya, No? Lo liat deh Neji dan Shika. Daritadi mereka diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri memandang kumpulan anak-anak kampung itu? Dan sepertinya bukan hanya terjadi hari ini kan?" sanggah Sasuke.

Kini pandangan Ino, Sai, Choji, Hinata dan Shino terarah pada Shikamaru dan Neji yang masih memandang kursi tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak desa terpencil.

"Onii-chan…" sahut Hinata memandang Neji yang memandang pemuda berambut merah dengan kanji 'Ai' di dahinya.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sebuah ide usil di otak Sasuke. Iapun menuliskan sesuatu diatas sebuah kertas dan menutup kotak makannya.

"Sssst, Shika, Neji!!!" panggil Sasuke. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menyahut sama sekali. Jangankan menyahut, menolehpun tidak.

"Woi!!!" bentak Sasuke melempari kedua kepala mereka dengan sumpit.

"Adau!! Apa sih Sas?!" seru Neji mengamuk.

"Kalian mau gue suruh kesana?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk ke meja Naruto dkk. "Gue mau Shika kasih kotak makan ini ke meja mereka, dan lo, Neji, kasih ini ke makhluk kuning itu,"

"Cih. Merepotkan!" gerutu Shika menerima kotak makan itu.

Neji tanpa suara dan ekspresi apa-apa mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara, err—Naruto lebih tepatnya. Shika menyusul di belakangnya dengan tergesa.

-----xxxxx-----

.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto mengambil kertas itu dari Neji dan segera membaca tulisan Sasuke yang tak lebih bagus dari tulisan tangannya.

"Jawab saja," jawab Neji yang malah memandang pria berambut merah bata yang masih asik memakan bekalnya.

Naruto melipat kertas itu, menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk.

"Sudah," sahutnya pada Neji. Namun orang yang bersangkutan sedang menikmati pria yang makan di sebelahnya. Errr—menikmati pemandangan pria tersebut makan, maksudnya.

"Nih, makan!" seru pria berambut nanas itu menyodorkan kotak makan dengan kasar pada lelaki berjaket eskimo dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Hap-hapa ini?" tanya anak yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu dengan mulut penuh.

"Merepotkan. Buka sajalah," jawab anak rambut nanas itu ketus. Kemudian ia kembali ke meja VIP, meninggalkan temannya yang masih asik menatap anak yang masih asik makan itu.

"Terima kasih," sahut Kiba pelan.

.

-----xxxxx-----

.

"Apa lu liat-liat, mata putih?!" seru Gaara risih karena sedari tadi dirinya diperhatikan sama pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Ah, ng... Nggak kok. Jangan geer dah," tukas pria yang menurut akta kelahiran bernama Neji itu.

"Terus? Daritadi lu ngapain?" selidik Gaara.

"Um, anu... Gue nunggu jawabannya makhluk kuning ini," sahut Neji menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Aku sudah menjawab daritadi, langsung pada Sasuke..." sahut Naruto yang membuat anak bermata pucat itu merona merah.

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi?" tanya Neji gusar.

Dengan wajah memerah, ia kembali ke bangkunya. Diiringi tawa terbahak-bahak Sasuke dan beberapa cekikikan dari teman-temannya.

Sepeninggal Neji, Naruto hanya termenung memandang bangku VIP yang kini penuh gelak tawa. Tanpa disadarinya, sesosok wanita berambut pink memandangnya.

"…to… Naruto…" tegur Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Ya?"

"Kamu kenapa? Apa yang dikatakan Uchiha itu? Wajahmu terlihat menakutkan. Kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura – yang menganggap Naruto adalah adiknya – cemas.

"Iya, aku tak apa. Hanya saja, Sasuke... ia... memintaku ke rumahnya pulangan ini,"jawab Naruto pelan. Ia tak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan nama klan-nya. Karena ia memandang Sasuke adalah Sasuke.

Bunyi sumpit terdengar jelas jatuh ke lantai. Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Matanya memandang Naruto.

"Mau apa dia memanggilmu ke rumahnya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sengaja ditekan.

"Entahlah. Kau tenang saja, Gaara.. Aku tak akan kenapa-kenapa. Percayalah…" jawab Naruto.

"Kau Yakin?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas.

"Ya. Dugaanku, ia hanya akan menyuruhku membersihkan rumahnya. Mengingat sudah 9 hari aku tidak menjadi pelayannya," jawab Naruto.

"Ya, kami harap kau baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura.

"Kalau kamu sampai sakit seperti yang terakhir kali, akan kuhukum Uchiha itu," ancam Gaara.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Gaara. Di hatinya, hanya ada sebuah tanya.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

"Masuk, Dobe!" ajakku saat membuka pintu gerbang.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikutiku. Ia tidak seperti biasanya. Belakangan ini, dia sering -diam. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi juga diam. Tak bertanya tentang hal-hal sepele dan tak penting. Mata biru sapphire yang indah itu hanya memancarkan keindahan.

"Dobe, ki—"

"Teme, kenapa kamu panggil aku lagi ke sini?" potongnya.

Aku sempat terkejut. Tak mungkin kan, aku bilang hanya karena aku INGIN membawanya kesini. Dugaanku, ia masih marah atas kejadian di UKS itu.

"Ada sedikit pekerjaan untukmu," jawabku sambil membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Oh..."

Nada itu. Keluar bersama dengan helaan nafas kekecewaan. Aku dan ia terdiam. Benar-benar bukan seperti kami biasanya. Aku ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi...

"Nee… Teme... Aku canggung kita begini. Bicaralah sesuatu!!" serunya dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan.

"Kau tuli Dobe? Sedari tadi aku bicara padamu, tapi kau diam. Dasar Usoratonkachi!!" sahutku yang sukses membuatnya naik darah.

"Pervert!"

"Uke!"

"Sok Jenius!"

"Baka!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"kuning!"

"Arrrghhh!!! Teme jelek!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Dob—"

Sebuah tangan mengatupkan mulutku yang masih asik berorasi. Membuatku menoleh.

"Selamat siang, um... temannya sasuke," sahut pria yang membungkam mulutku itu. "Sepertinya sudah lama tidak main kesini."

Ah. Aniki!

"Ah, iya, saya sibuk, kakaknya Sasuke," balas Naruto.

"Itachi. Kenalkan, namaku Uchiha Itachi, kamu?"

"Itachi-nii, salam kenal. Nama saya Na—" Gawat!!!

"ADAU!!!" teriak Itachi mengelus tangannya yang kugigit.

"Ayo, kita masuk saja, Naruchan!" seru ku menggamit tangan Naruto. Masuk ke dalam rumah. Sebelum aku benar-bnar masuk ke dalam rumah, kulirik aniki. Entah kenapa, ia menyunggingkan senyum yang mencurigakan.

"Mau apa kita disini, Sas?" tanya Naruto.

"Masuk, dulu. Ada pekerjaan untukmu di dalam sini," jawabku memegang kenop pintu kamarku.

"Hhh... Kenapa lagi dnegan kamarmu? Masih seperti biasa, Teme? Aku tak bisa membayangkan keadaan kamarmu setelah tak kubereskan selama 9 hari,"ejeknya tatkala aku membuka pintu.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan alangkah kagetnya ia melihat kamarku tak seperti biasanya. Aku merapikannya sendiri.

"Te-teme i-ini..." ucapnya terbata saat melihat keadaan kamarku.

"Hn. Masuk, dobe. Duduk aja disitu," sahutku menunjuk tempat tidur, sementara aku mengambil kursi di meja komputer.

"Apa artinya ini, Teme?" Ia masih tampak bingung.

"Um, Naruto... Aku mau minta maaf. Terakhir kali aku menyuruhmu kerja, aku malah membuatmu sakit. Aku, membuatmu susah. Teman-temanmu pun tak menyukaiku. Maafkan aku, Naruto," sahutku dengan suara pelam dan tempo super cepat. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara sepanjang itu.

"Um... Kau bicara apa, Teme?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan telunjuk di jidat dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Baka Dobe! Kau tak dengar aku bicara apa tadi?" Ukh. Makhluk kuning ini membuatku kesal lagi. Bayangkan saja, seorang Uchiha minta maaf. Itu adalah hal besar. Dan ia tak mendengarkannya.

"Baka Teme! Nenek-nenek nyebrang juga nggak akan bisa dengar ucapanmu kalau kamu ngomong sama semut begitu," balasnya.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Aku sudah susah payah mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau malah tak mendengarkannya. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat mengucapkannya?!" seruku.

Sial! Aku bahkan tak sanggup mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajahnya. Namun bisa kurasakan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan. Ah, mungkin dia mau pulang. Aku mengacaukannya ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajaknya ke pesta kembang api.

"Sas..." suara lembut yang keluar dari pemilik mata sapphire itu terdengar begitu jelas. Naruto! Ia bediri tepat di depanku dan menepuk bahuku. "Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Terima kasih ya," lanjutnya.

Oh… Rasa itu. Rasa yang menghangat itu. Kini semakin menyebar. Aku memegang lengannya.

"Nee, Naruto. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke acara kembang api. Ah, maksudku, kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin pergi bersamamu. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7. Bagaimana?" ajakku.

Ayolah, aku kumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajakmu, Dobe.

"Um, aku sih mau saja, tapi..." Ia menerimanya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku agak geli kita bicara seperti ini. Kenapa sih kamu nggak ngomong aja langsung pas di sekolah tadi? Pakai acara ke rumahmu segala. Repot amat," gerutunya.

"Biar saja," balasku malas.

Uh. Dasar Dobe! Apa ia tak mengerti aku mengajaknya berduaan saja?! Kalau aku mengajaknya di sekolah, entah apa kata anak-anak yang lainnya. Tunggu!! Aku bilang apa?! Bukankah ini berarti aku mengajaknya kencan.

"Hanya itu, Teme?"

"Hn,"

"Okelah. Aku pulang dulu. Masih ada 5 hari kan?" sahutnya.

"Hn," Cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku saat itu.

"Eh, Lho? Foto itu..." sahutnya terkejut sambil menunjuk fotoku,aniki dan Kaa-san. Foto yang dulu ditemukannya di bawah bantalku, kini berdiri dengan indah di atas meja belajarku.

"Oh, iya, kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kau sudah berani mengeluarkannya, Teme?"

"Sudah. Aku sudah tak merasa kesepian lagi. Lagipula, dua figura di bawah bantal akan membuat kepalaku sakit," jawabku malas.

"Dua? Berarti sekarang ada satu foto lagi dong? Siapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Ia berjalan mendekati tempat tidurku, bersiap menyibak apa yang ada di balik bantal.

"Jika kau berani menyingkap bantal itu, aku tak menjamin teman-temanmu akan selamat, Dobe,"ancamku. Aku tak ingin ia tahu bahwa diam-diam aku mengambil potretnya saat di sekolah.

"Cie… Pacarmu, Teme?" tanyanya.

"Calon," jawabku pede.

"Oh... Ya sudah, sampai ketemu di festival 5 hari lagi, Teme," ucapnya. Entah kenapa, tapi ada nada kekecewaan tersirat saat ia mengucapkan 'Oh'.

"Kuantar sampai pintu depan, Dobe," sahutku mengikuti langkahnya yang sudah berada di tangga.

Pintu itu terbuka dan Naruto melangkah keluar.

"Ingat, Dobe! Jam 7 kujemput kau!!!" seruku. Ia hanya mengangkat jempolnya.

"Kau menyukainya, Otouto?" tanya sebuah suara yang sukses membuat jantungku hampir lompat dari tempatnya.

"Huff, Aniki. Kau mengagetkanku..." sahutku memegang dadaku kuat.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke. Kau menyukainya?" Itachi-nii mengulang pertanyaannya dengan tegas.

Aku diam, "Entahlah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya?"

"Seperti perasaanmu pada Deidara, aniki," jawabku singkat sambil melangkah naik ke kamarku.

Meninggalkan Itachi-nii yang kini terdiam.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

_Hari Festival Konoha, jam 6.00 p.m._

.

Aku masih meringkuk di kasurku. Melipat kedua lututku dan memandang kosong jendela di luar sana. Berbagai suara terdengar dari luar sana, mulai dari suara anak-anak, suara orang tua, suara orang mempersiapkan perayaan, dan berbagai suara sejenisnya.

Pikiranku masih menerawang ke 5 hari yang lalu. Mungkin benar, aku menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ia memiliki seseorang dalam hatinya. Sesorang yang benar-benar dicintainya. Hhh, mungkin aku harus membunuh perasaanku pada Sasuke.

"Naruto nii-chaaan..." panggil sebuah suara dari pintu depan.

Aku keluar dan melihat siapa yang memanggilku dengan suara imutnya itu. Ternyata Haku.

"Haku-chan, ada apa?"

"Naruto nii-chan, ada temannya di luar sana," sahut Haku dengan gaya anak kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

Aku menolehkan pandangan ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Haku. Sasuke!! Dia berdiri disebelah pagar kayu yang rusak.

"Sas... Kenapa kau ada disini?!" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanku.

"Aku mau menjemputmu, Dobe," sahutnya.

"Ini baru jam 6, Teme. Kau bilang jam 7!" seruku.

"Jam segini pun kau belum bersiap-siap. Cepatlah, Dobe. Kutunggu kau disini," gerutunya.

"Arrghh... Iya deh, iya. Tunggu sebentar ya, Teme! Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam?" ajakku.

"Tergantung. Pria bermasker itu ada tidak?"

Pria bermasker? Oh, pasti maksudnya Kakashi-sensei.

"Ada. Sedang membaca koran sore di ruang keluarga, kenapa?"

"Aku tunggu di luar. Kau cepatlah berganti pakaian," sahutnya bersandar pada pagar.

Aneh sekali dia. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera bersiap sebelum si pantat ayam itu berkotek tak penting lagi.

Aku menaiki tangga tua itu dengan tergesa, namun langkahku harus terhenti tatkala Kakashi-sensei menegurku,

"Mau kemana kau, Naruto?"

"Ganti baju, sensei. Aku mau ke festival," jawabku singkat.

"Dengan anak yang waktu itu menjengukmu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dimana dia, sekarang?" Ada nada kecurigaan tersirat di pertanyaan terakhir Kakashi-sensei.

"Di pagar. Um, sensei, bolehkan aku ganti baju sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Silahkan!" serunya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Ia justru melesat ke luar.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar dan memakai Kimono oranyeku. Sepertinya serasi dengan Kimono Sasuke yang berwarna biru gelap. Serasi? Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Sasuke telah mengincar seseorang. Dan seseorang yang beruntung itu pastinya bukan aku. Karena aku hanya... hanya... hanya seorang pelayannya. Dan ini adalah hari terakhir aku melayaninya. Hari terakhir aku bersamanya. Entah kenapa, hatiku terasa sakit memikirkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan hingga butiran bening itu keluar dari mata biruku.

Aku duduk dan masih menangis. Dugaanku, ia akan sangat kesal karena aku membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama. Tapi aku ingin menenangkan perasaan ini dulu. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sasuke, meskipun aku tahu ia tak akan melihatku selain sebagai pelayannya.

15 menit kemudian, aku turun keluar rumah. Menemui Sasuke dan Kakashi-sensei yang... sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan serius. Ada apa ini? Apa Kakashi-sensei telah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah keturunan Uchiha? Jika ya, apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hoi, Naruto!!" seru Sasuke membuat Kakashi-sensei mengalihkan pandangannya padaku.

"Halo, Naruto-kun. Kau sudah siap rupanya. Aburame sudah menunggumu," sahut Kakashi-sensei.

Ah, ya. Namanya Aburame Sai. Dengan senyum yang agak sedikit kupaksakan, aku menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kami pergi dulu, Kakashi-san," pamit Sasuke, dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Tolong jaga dia ya, Abusrame-kun," balas Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum yang dipaksakan pula.

Aku merinding melihat mereka berdua, terlebih lagi setelah melihat kilatan membunuh diantara pandangan mereka.

Sasuke menggamit tanganku dan membawaku pergi. Samar, aku mendengar Kakashi-sensei bergumam, 'akan kucari tahu nanti.'

Aku dan Sasuke terus berjalan menuju dataran tinggi Konohagakure. Walaupun jarak dataran tinggi dan tempat tinggalku jauh, Sasuke tidak menelepon supirnya.

"Sas, kamu yakin akan jalan sejauh itu? Aku sih sudah biasa, tapi kamu ka—"

"Biarkan aku jalan bersamamu, Dobe. Aku ingin menikmatinya," potong Sasuke.

Ia berjalan di depanku, aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Hanya tangannya yang terus menggenggamku agar kami tidak akan terpisah. Tangannya? Ya, sejak tadi ia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku.

"Baiklah," ucapku lirih.

Dan kugenggam erat tangan itu, menggenggam tangan itu untuk pertama dan terakhir.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_Dataran tinggi Konohagakure._

"Lambat sekali kau, Otouto-chan!!" seru Itachi saat melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Nih, si Dobe yang terlambat berganti pakaian. Aku sudah dari jam 6 menunggunya," gerutu Sasuke.

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu, Teme..." balas Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali dengan panggilan sayang itu," sindir Deidara yang langsung diberi hadiah sebuah lemparan bakiak.

"Mesra apanya?! Kamu sendiri, sebenarnya kamu ke festival ini sama siapa?! Aniki atau makhluk berambut merah ini?!" seru Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk Sasori.

Itachi langsung memandang kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan ala Uchiha.

"Itachi-koi, tenang aja. Aku cuma memintanya membuatkan boneka,kok. Habis, dia pinter banget bikin boneka lucu," rayu Deidara bergelayutan pada lengan Itachi.

Itachi hanya mendengus. Sementara itu Sasori memandang Deidara dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Dei-chan, kau bilang tadi kau mau pergi bersamaku karena aku manis. Ternyata, aku salah mengira maksud kata-katamu itu," sahut Sasori tertahan

"Eh?" kini Deidara yang terperanjat.

"Dia manis, huh?" sahut Itachi tajam sembari menepis tangan Deidara yang menggelayuti lengannya.

"I-Itachi-koi..."

"Ini bonekanya, sudah jadi!" seru Sasori melempar boneka teddy bear yang baru ia buat di depan Deidara.

"Sa-sasori-kun..."

"Ayo, Naruto, kita pergi dari sini!" ajak Sasuke membawa Naruto berlari meninggalkan 3 sejoli itu.

Deidara masih terperangkap dalam kebingungan saat ia sadar Sasuke, si biang masalah melarikan diri bersama Naruto.

"Sasuke! Tunggu kamu! Jangan kabur!!!" seru Deidara berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlari itu.

"DEIDARA! JELASKAN DULU!!!" bentak Itachi dan Sasori bersamaan.

"Eh? Huwa!!!! Sasukeeee!!!!" seru Deidara pasrah.

.

-----xxxxx-----

.

"Hahahaha..." Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya berlari setetah ia merasa sudah cukup jauh dari 'keributan' kecil yang terjadi.

"Aku kok jadi kasihan sama cowok berambut kuning tadi, ya?" sahut Naruto mengatur nafasnya.

"Sudahlah. Ia biasa, kok..."

"Kau kenal, Teme?"

"Kenal. Ia kekasih aniki."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kekasih?" Naruto masih tak percaya.

"Ya. Menurut aniki, cinta tak mengenal gender, Dobe. Sepertinya teman merahmu juga menyukainya,"

Naruto jadi teringat kalau Sasori sering menceritakan seseorang berambut kuning yang ia taksir. Awalnya Naruto kira, Sasori membicarakan Ino. Ternyata, yang dimaksud Sasori tempo hari adalah orang itu.

"Kau lapar, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya. Ayo kita cari ramen," jawab Naruto yang sukses membuat Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Jangan itu dah, malas. Yang lain aja ya..." pinta Sasuke.

"Hhh, kita mau makan apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto pasrah.

"Cumi bakar, gimana?"

"Hore!!!" Naruto bersorak kegirangan.

Sikapnya membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Senyuman lembut yang pertama kali dilihat oleh Naruto.

"He, Teme. Kau tersenyum..." sahut Naruto memegang kotak cumi bakar yang dibelikan Sasuke.

"Hah? Siapa?" Sasuke kembali pada wajah cool-nya.

"Tidak jadi, huh," rutuk Naruto. "Eh, itu Gaara!!"

Sasuke dan Naruto berlari mendekati Gaara, yang ternyata sedang makan gula-gula bersama Neji. Satu gula-gula untuk berdua, bukankah itu romantis? Ya. Itu romantis, namun sekaligus membuat mata keturunan Uchiha dan Namikaze ini hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Gaara?"

"Neji?"

Naruto dan Sasuke teriak bersamaan.

"Eh, Sa-Sasuke?" Neji ikut tercekat.

"Gaara? Sejak kapan?" Naruto menahan keterkejutannya.

"Um, kemaren sore, Neji-kun..." sahut Gaara tertunduk.

"Cinta tak mengenal gender. Benar kan, Sas?" tanya Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke setelah melihat Gaara tertunduk menghadapi Naruto.

"Hn,"

"Kudoakan kau sukses dengannya," bisik Neji menunjuk Naruto dengan jempolnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya memanas, ia pun menggamit tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita ke tempat lain, Dobe," ajaknya membawa Naruto pergi dari hadapan Neji dan Gaara.

Saat Sasuke dengan rona di wajahnya membawa Naruto ke bawah sebuah pohon, mereka bertemu dengan Shika dan Kiba yang asik mojok.

"Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto setengah terkejut yang melihat Kiba bersama dengan Shikamaru.

"Bermain dengan Akamaru bersama Shika. Kau sendiri, Naruto?" jawab Kiba diiringi salakan Akamaru.

"Diajak Sasuke kesini. Hehehe... Akamaru, mau main denganku?" ajak Naruto mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shika, aku bermain dulu dengan Akamaru dan Naruto ya..." ijin Kiba.

Shika mengangguk.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Kiba dan Akamaru yang pergi tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya dan Sasuke, Shika menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Kukira kau sudah mengatakan padanya, sobat."

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura denganku, Sasuke. Kau tahu apa maksudku," goda Shika merangkul bahu Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Kenapa kau tak memperhatikan bajumu saja?" elak Sasuke.

"Kenapa dengan bajuku? Ini baju yang selalu kupakai setiap hari," sahut Shika memamerkan baju kaos dan celana pendeknya.

"Justru itu. Ini kan festival. Sekali-kali pakai baju yang lebih oke dong,"

"Cih, merepotkan. Jadi, kapan kau akan menyatakan padanya? Aku tahu kau menyukainya." Shika menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Entahlah, Shika. Aku juga bingung menentukan waktu yang tepat. Hari ini kontraknya padaku berakhir," sahut Sasuke lirih.

"Kenapa tak sekarang saja. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Banyak sekali yang berpasangan disini!" seru Shika melebarkan pandangannya.

Sasuke ikut-ikutan memperluas daya pandangnya ke seluruh penjuru keramaian di dataran tinggi itu. Benar saja. Banyak yang menggunakan tempat ini sebagai tempat pacaran. Selain Neji-Gaara dan Shika-Kiba, disana juga ada Sai-Ino yang asik bermain tembak-tembakan berhadiah, Shino-Hinata yang asik mencari kunang-kunang, atau Rocklee-Sakura yang asik main adu panco. Belum lagi Choji-Tenten yang asik mengambil ikan di akuarium dan Suigetsu-Karin yang makan cumi-cumi bakar bersama. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih, Shika," ujarnya menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Hoi, Dobe!! Ikut aku sekarang!!"

Naruto pun pamit pada Kiba dan berlari ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang bisa membuat Sasuke meleleh.

"Bantaran sungai. Disana kembang api akan lebih jelas terlihat," jawab Sasuke yang tanpa permisi menggamit tangan Naruto dan pergi dari hadapan Shika dan Kiba.

"Mereka pacaran juga?" tanya Kiba pelan sambil melambai pada Naruto.

"Belum, tapi akan," jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? Maksudmu, malam ini salah satu dari mereka akan menyatakan cintanya?"

"Ya. Nah, sekarang kita bisa berduaan,"

Senyum nista pun terkembang di wajah Shika. Ia pun menggiring Kiba ke balik semak-semak.

* * *

"Disini saja!" seru Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas hamparan rumput di bantaran sungai. Banyak orang sudah berkumpul untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api.

Naruto hanya bisa duduk di sebelahnya dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Dobe? Kau kenapa?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Naruto? Kau sakit?" Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menempelkan tangan di dahi Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Aku, hanya..." suara Naruto bergetar. Ia mencengkram dadanya."Aku ingin, kita akan terus bersama meskipun kontrak itu selesai. A-aku... Aku nyaman bersama denganmu, Teme."

Sasuke terbelalak.

"To-tolong jangan berfikiran macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Naruto. Membenamkan wajah di bahu Naruto dan mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali.

"Maafkan selama ini aku menyusahkanmu. Maafkan aku telah membuatmu sakit. Maafkan aku membuatmu jadi pelayanku. Kumohon, maafkan aku Naruto..."

Naruto mengelus punggung Sasuke lembut.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Aku juga minta maaf jika kerjaku hanya membuatmu susah. Aku sering membuatmu marah. Jujur saja, sebenarnya, jika bisa, aku ingin kita terus berhubungan meskipun sebagai sesama rival, ataupun teman biasa. Oh ya, ini handphone-mu. Aku kembalikan. Kau sudah tak membutuhkanku sebagai pelayanmu lagi."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap handphone di tangan Naruto.

"Tidak. Handphone itu untukmu saja. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku atas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini," tolak Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi Sasuke... Aku tak bisa menerima barang mahal seperti ini," elak Naruto.

"Ambil saja. Karena aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku malam ini,"

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Milikilah Handphone itu agar aku bisa terus menghubungimu. Karena aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," jawab Sasuke yang berbarengan dengan letusan kembang api pertama dan sorakan orang-orang.

Naruto terdiam. Ia masih memandang Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Tadi kau bicara apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung.

"Arrrgggghhhhh. Susah payah aku mengucapkannya, Dobe. Kau tidak dengar?!" teriak Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa dengar suaramu diantara sorakan orang-orang seperti itu? Belum lagi suara kembang api yang cukup besar itu!!" seru Naruto nggak mau kalah.

Sasuke tak bicara banyak. Selagi orang-orang bersorak, ia malah berdiri di depan Naruto. Mengumpukan keberanian, mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berteriak,

"AKU MENCINTAIMU, NARUTO!!!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan beberapa orang disekitar mereka. Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Naruto dan orang-orang yang sempat memperhatikannya kembali memperhatikan kembang api yang menurut mereka lebih penting. Rona merah di wajahnya tersamar dengan semburat cahaya kembang api yang meledak-ledak di langit.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke." Naruto tertunduk. Bulir-bulir airmata keluar membasahi kulit Tan-nya. Sasuke mengangkat wajah itu dan menyeka airmatanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Naruto?"

"Aku lega, Sasuke. Aku lega rasa sesak itu hilang,"

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lembut. Ia mengusap lembut punggung lelaki yang kini menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Tetaplah menjadi dobe yang selalu ku kenal. Yang selalu membawa kehangatan dan keceriaan untukku," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Dan kau, tetaplah menjadi Teme yang sok cool, sok keren, tapi selalu membuatku tak berhenti bersemangat," balas Naruto.

"Heh, aku memang keren, Dobe. Dan cool adalah gayaku." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Kau sok keren!"

"Kau sok imut!"

"Aku memang imut. Dasar pantat ayam!!!"

"Kumis!"

"Mesum!"

"Uke!"

"Jelek!"

"Kuning!!"

"Sok pinter!"

"Baka!!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

Mereka terdiam sejenak kemudian tertawa bersama. Mentertawakan sifat mereka yang tidak akan pernah berubah. Selalu saja 'memuji' satu sama lain.

"Um, Naruto... Terima kasih,ya…" bisik Sasuke.

"Ah, sama-sama, Sas,"

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto dalam dan Naruto balas menatapnya. Mata onyx yang pekat itu seolah menghipnotisnya. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Nartuto. Salah satu tangannya memegang lembut pipi Naruto, sementara tangan yang satunya menggenggam erat tangan pria berkimono oranye itu.

Naruto seakan terbawa. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa saat Sasuke melakukan semua itu padanya. Sebaliknya, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Ia membiarkan pemilik mata onyx itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mata Naruto kini terpejam untuk merasakan setiap kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke terhadap dirinya, dan mata Onyx itu pun kini tertutup untuk alasan yang sama tatkala Naruto dengan lembut membalas perlakuannya. Sementara itu, kembang api terus meledak dengan indah di langit, diatas mereka berdua.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

…dan dari jauh, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

…_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Deena : ***keluar dari jurang* Hiks... Thank you, Saskay. Aku tertolong. Terima kasih udah mau nuliskan naskahku... *berkaca-kaca*

**Sasuke : **Pegal, tau!!! 21 halaman, duduk selama 5 jam. Mataku jadi merah, tau!!! *Lha, bukannya emang udah merah? ada mata belekan kan? XP*

**Naruto : ***bengong*

**Deidara : **Sasuke, un!!! Kamu jahat, un!! Ngebongkar-ngebongkar isi hatiku, un!! *bawa bom*

**Sasuke : **Sssst… Sabar. Dobe, lu kenapa? *liatin Naruto yang bengong*. Dei, itu bukan salahku. Itu salah author aslinya *nunjuk-nunjuk Deena*

**Deena : **Bukan. Saiia dari tadi di jurang, Cuma jadi reader aja. Sasuke tuh yang nulis, *main tunjuk-tunjukan*

**Itachi + Sasori : **Dei-chan! Jadi siapa yang kau pilih?!

**Deidara : **Huwaaaa!!! Sasuke!! Kubunuh kamu!!! *'un'-nya ilang kalau ngamuk*

**Sasuke : **Tu-tunggu. Bukan saya pengarangnya, sumpah!!

**Tobi : **Tobi kok nggak muncul-muncul lagi?

**Sasuke : **Jangan tanya saia!!! ARRRGGGGHHHH!!!! *pusing mumet sendiri*

**Deena : **Fufufu... Masih mau jadi author buat chap depan?

**Sasuke :** Ogah. Gue kapok. Udah nulisnya banyak!! Waktunya lama!! *lempar kertas n' pulpen*

**Deena : **Nyahahahahaha... Rasakan kau, Sasuke!!! *tawa setan*

**Naruto : **Tunggu dulu!! Kenapa POV-ku sedikit sekali? Kenapa jatah bicaraku di kolom bebas ini juga sedikit sekali?! Bukannya aku tokoh utama?! *protes*

**Deena : **Salahkan Sasuke!!! *dendam kesumat*

**Sasuke : **Uwaaaa!!! *lari dikejar massa (?)*

**Tobi : ** Tobi anak baik. Mau ikutan main kejar-kejaran!!! *ikut ngejar Sasuke*

**Anjuran dokter :**

Sebelum meninggalkan page ini, mohon untuk menekan tombol **REVIEW **di bawah ini.

Arigatou~~~


	7. Chapter 6 : Forbidden Love

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T… *diam*. Entahlah, apa ini M? Karena aku belum berani mempublish M..

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, gaje, Lime (?), POV yang masih sering gonta ganti.. dan **Don't Like Don't Read...**

Disclaimer :

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei. Jika ini punya deena, maka gemparlah dunia..

Romeo n' Juliet, selalu akan menjadi milik William Shakesphare *nggak rela*

Romeo n' Romeo. Selamanya milik Deena, setelah Uchiha Sasuke menandatangani surat pernyataan aku-nggak-mau-jadi-author-romeo-n'-romeo-lagi… XDD *dichidori*

* * *

**Author's POV**

*Ngintip2*

Hai.. Hai.. Kita jumpa lagi dalam cerita abal nan gaje ni, betul tak? Betul.. Betul.. Betul.. *gampared*

.

Maaf, kelamaan apdeth.. Deena bukannya hiatus, karena masih mem-publish fic lain di fandom yang sama. Tapi untuk cerita ini...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Deena merubah endingnya. Karena awalnya mau membuat ending yang sama dengan RomJul.. Tapi banyak yang nggak setuju.. TT^TT *pundung* *kicked*

.

Yosh, tanpa lama-lama, kita lanjutkan saja ya..

Hope you like the ending, guys,,,

Review kalian amat berharga dan sudah mengantar Deena sejauh ini.

.

Ah ya, sebelum lupa...

Yang mengintip mereka bukan Kakashi… Karena Kakashi matanya cuma satu. Kan Deena bilang 'sepasang' bukan 'sebuah'. XDXDXDXD

.

.

Kalau bukan Kakashi, jadi siapa dong? *tampared*

.

.

Ah… Enjoy~~

*babak belur*

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 6 : Forbidden Love**

Last story :

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Naruto seakan terbawa. Ia tidak melakukan perlawanan apa-apa saat Sasuke melakukan semua itu padanya. Sebaliknya, ia justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Ia membiarkan pemilik mata onyx itu mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Mata Naruto kini terpejam untuk merasakan setiap kelembutan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke terhadap dirinya, dan mata Onyx itu pun kini tertutup untuk alasan yang sama tatkala Naruto dengan lembut membalas perlakuannya. Sementara itu, kembang api terus meledak dengan indah di langit, diatas mereka berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_dan dari jauh, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka._

* * *

.

Bunyi tetesan air hujan terdengar berirama memantul dari ujung atap dan beraturan menimpa tumpukan barang bekas tak berarti yang teronggok di tanah. Membuat musik tersendiri di pagi yang berembun. Menemani langit pagi yang kelabu dan menghibur matahari yang tidak bisa ternseyum karena perannya digantikan oleh Sang Hujan.

Dan disana, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model yang tak biasa, perlahan membuka pintu alam sadarnya, dibantu oleh musik di pagi itu, suara tetesan air hujan dan dengkuran ringan.

'Ini dimana?', batinnya. Ia merasa asing dengan keadaan kamar mewahnya yang berubah menjadi sederhana.

'Kuil? Sedang apa aku di kuil?'. Setengah terkejut ia melihat sebuah patung Buddha yang cukup besar berdiri tak jauh dari atas kepalanya.

"Krrrr..."

Sebuah suara lain terdengar mengusik membran timpani si pemuda. Dan didapatinya seongggok rambut berwarna kuning menyala terpampang di dada putihnya.

.

.

"DO-DOBE?!!" seru pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu setengah memekik. Menambah riuh soundtrack di pagi hari itu.

"Nggh… Ap-a Te-Teme?" tanya pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Dobe setengah mengantuk.

"Bangun, Dobe!! Kau berat, tahu!!" seru Sasuke ketus.

Si pemuda pirang yang ternyata bernama asli Naruto tersebut menggerakkan badannya menuruti ucapan Sang Uchiha. Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa sebuah kenikmatan saat Naruto menggerakan badannya. Selimut tipis yang membalut mereka berdua terjatuh dan membuat semuanya jelas.

.

Mereka menyatu.

.

Menyatu seperti anak kunci dengan gembok, ataupun kail dengan bibir ikan yang terpancing. Sasuke mendesis. Tak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan yang mampu membuatnya 'terbang'. Ia pun menarik tangan Naruto dan mendorong badan pemuda itu berulang-ulang. Hingga pemuda itu terbangun karena merasakan sakit di tempat yang tak seharusnya.

.

.

"Ngh? A-apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!!!!" seru Naruto sambil berteriak menahan perih dan menendang Sasuke.

CLOP

Bunyi asing terdengar agak samar ketika Naruto berusaha melepaskan dirinya pada Sasuke. Ia terduduk dan menutupi dirinya dengan selimut tua yang tipis di ujung ruangan. Mata birunya basah, menatap nanar pada Sasuke yang masih belum berbusana.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Teme?!!!"

Sasuke diam. Ia bisa merasakan amarah dalam pertanyaan pemuda yang baru menjadi kekasihnya malam tadi.

Ia sendiri masih coba mengingat. Mengapa ia di tempat seperti ini, tanpa busana, dan menyatu pada pemuda pirang ini.

.

Kembang api.

Hujan.

Dan sebuah kuil tua.

Tiga hal yang terbesit di otaknya membuat ingatannya kembali jelas. Ia mengerti semuanya. Hujan yang turun dengan derasnya mengguyur Konohagakure sesaat setelah pesta kembang api berakhir. Semua orang berlarian, memikirkan diri mereka masing-masing. Sementara itu dirinya dan Naruto hanya berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon tua.

Ia tersiksa, sungguh.

Tersiksa melihat Naruto menggigil kedinginan. Kimono oranye terangnya sangat basah. Hujan yang semakin deras menggetarkan bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu. Ingin sekali rasanya memaki Sang Pencipta, karena menurunkan hujan disaat yang tidak tepat. Tapi itu salah. Hujan adalah anugerah, setidaknya, Ibunya selalu mengajarkan bahwa apa yang diturunkan Tuhan adalah anugerah.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia menggamit tangan kekasihnya, mencari sebuah tempat, berlindung dari guyuran yang tak henti menerjang. Hingga didapatinya sebuah kuil tua.

.

Di dalam sana, mereka menyalakan api di sebuah tungku tua di tengah ruangan, seperti zaman-zaman dahulu. Di dalam kuil tertinggal inilah mereka mendapatkan kehangatan. Hingga semuanya menjadi samar dan diluar batas saat mereka duduk berhadapan tanpa busana. Tujuan awal yang hanya menanggalkan busana dan mengeringkannya berubah drastis.

Tidak.

Mereka tidak lagi merasa dingin, karena mereka memanaskan diri masing-masing di atas sebuah dipan tua terbengkalai. Bunyi berderit, dan erangan menyatu dengan irama hujan.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

.

"Ceh." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Hei, Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!!! Jangan diam saja!! Aku merasa sakit.. Kami-sama.." teriak Naruto setengah mengaduh.

Sasuke hanya diam. Melirik ketus pada kekasihnya yang terduduk di sudut. Kemudian melangkah mengambil baju mereka yang sudah kering.

.

"Hn."

"Apa maumu?!"

"Pakai bajumu. Kita pulang!!" seru Sasuke ketus.

"Heh! Aku bertanya padamu, Teme!!!" Naruto tak kalah ketus.

"Kalau kau tak bisa membungkam mulutmu sendiri, kau kutinggal!" seru Sasuke.

"Tinggal saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri…" balas Naruto sembari mengenakan kimononya. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan perih di daerah pribadinya.

"Cih. Kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?! Aku berani pertaruhkan rambutku kalau kau berdiri saja masih susah."

"…"

Benar. Naruto sadar bahwa dirinya memang tak mampu menahan sakit. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tak ingin ditunjukkannya.

"Ayo, pulang!" seru Sasuke dengan soknya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

"Huh!" balas Naruto membuang mukanya.

"Jangan keras kepala, Dobe!!!!"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Naruto.

"Aw, iya, iya, jangan asal pukul, Teme!!!" sahut Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang membantunya berdiri.

Naruto meringis pelan. Sementara Sasuke memapahnya.

"Usoratonkachi.." desis Sasuke pelan, namun perhatiannya tetap terfokus pada keadaan orang yang kini berada di sampingnya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**5 Hari kemudian. Konoha Elite High...**_

.

Suasana masih berlangsung normal. Normal? Ya. N-O-R-M-A-L. 5 huruf yang terlihat biasa saja, namun mengundang seribu kekesalan di hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? 6 hari lalu ia mengalami kejadian indah dan buruk bersamaan. Menerima pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang ia sukai memang indah, namun memberikan dirinya sepenuhnya setelah menerima pernyataan itu bukanlah hal yang baik. Terlebih lagi, setelah kejadian itu, kekasihnya bersikap seolah tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Kamu kenapa, Naruto? Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kamu murung.." tegur Sakura sambil merapikan buku catatannya di meja Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Ada masalah dengan Uchiha?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Benar?"

"Ya."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

Sungguh. Saat ini ia tidak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang Sasuke.

"Naruto, mau kemana?" Sakura mulai panik melihat sahabatnya berubah dingin.

"Atap." Hanya sepotong kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

Sakura mengerti. Ini bukan saat yang tepat mengorek untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Gaara setelah Naruto benar-benar tak tampak sosoknya.

"Biasa. Masalah dengan Uchiha.." jawab Sakura menghela napas terberatnya.

"Grr... Uchiha itu! Tak akan kuampuni!!!" amuk Kiba.

"Sabar, Kiba. Kita jangan seenaknya mencampuri urusan mereka. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya," usul Tenten yang diamini Sakura dan Gaara.

"Sini, kubantu kau merapikan buku-bukumu. Sebentar lagi Oro-chan masuk." Rock lee tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah Sakura.

"Ah, Arigatou, Lee-kun.."

Melihat pemandangan berwarna merah muda itu, darah Kiba berdesir. Ia merasa kurang dihargai disini.

"Sas, kamu bantu aku juga dong. Dukung kek, atau apa, gitu…" pinta Kiba pada Sasori yang asik mencoret-coret bukunya.

"Hhhh..."

"Sas, kamu kenapa?"

Yang ditanya hanya membuang nafas berat.

"Percuma. Ia tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Sejak festival hanabi, ia jadi seperti itu," sahut Gaara.

"Dia patah hati?" tanya Tenten. Gaara hanya angkat bahu.

"Hanabi itu mengubah dua dari kita bertujuh. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?" tanya Kiba sambil memainkan tangannya di saku celana.

"Entahlah. Saranku, kita harus duduk. Apa kalian tidak melihat Oro-chan sudah berdiri di pintu?" tanya Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Seketika itu, Kiba, Tenten dan Gaara kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Gaara menoleh ke bangku disebelahnya. Pemilik bangku tersebut belum kembali dan pemilik bangku disebelah Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya juga tak ada.

"Naruto belum kembali?" bisik Kiba.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Nara mana?" tanya Gaara setengah berbisik sembari menunjuk bangku kosong di samping tempat duduk Kiba.

"Entah. Dia jarang masuk..."

Tiba-tiba, suasana mencekam menyerang mereka berdua saat sebuah tatapan yang tajam mengarah ke mereka.

"Fufufufufu..."

Suara desisan ular setelah suara tak penting yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri itu membuat anak bertato dan berambut merah ini mengerti.

.

.

Bahwa guru mereka mengawasi.

* * *

.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap. Namun, niat itu diurungkannya saat dirinya membuka pintu dan melihat sosok emo yang berdiri membelakanginya. Pemuda emo itu memegang teralis pagar dengan tak semangat. Sangat hening disini, hingga Naruto dapat mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas, kemudian ia juga sadar, bahwa mungkin jantungnya yang berdegup kencang kini sudah terdengar di telinga pemuda itu.

Benar saja.

"Naruto?" Sasuke menegurnya. Tepat saat ia akan pergi dari hadapan pintu itu.

Naruto menoleh.

"Kau masih mengenaliku?" tanya Naruto berusaha dingin. Namun di dalamnya masih tersirat kekecewaan, rasa sesak yang menggunung, dan rasa rindu.

"Hn."

"Sedang apa kau disini, Teme?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, Ja—"

"Siapa bilang kamu boleh pergi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh? Sejak kapan kamu mengaturku?"

"Sejak kau menjadi kekasihku. Lagipula ini sekolahku, aku berhak mengatur disini.." Sasuke berkata dengan sok-nya hingga Naruto mendatanginya dengan langkah yang tak biasa.

.

BUAGH!!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipi mulus sang Uchiha.

"Kekasih?! Beraninya kau berkata 'kekasih'. Tapi apa sikapmu kepadaku, Uchiha Sasuke? Masih kenalkah dirimu? Sudah puaskah kau menyakitiku dan teman-temanku?!" seru Naruto menghujamkan pukulan pada wajah pemilik rambut model pantat ayam itu.

"Apa tujuanmu?! Kau ingin kami bertujuh pergi dari sekolah ini?! Sakit, Teme!!! Dibenci seseorang yang tak pernah kau benci?!!" Naruto terus memukul Sasuke. Tak mengizinkan kekasihnya itu berbicara, bahkan dengan murkanya, Sang Uzumaki melukis jejak darah pada wajah putih Sasuke.

.

BUAGH!!

Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Sasuke pada wajah Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terjembab seketika. Cairan merah mewarnai sudut mulut dan bajunya. Kini penampilannya sama dengan pemuda emo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau tak lebih kuat dariku, Dobe. Jangan coba-coba!!" seru Sasuke membuang salivanya yang berwarna merah kental.

"Cih. Apa yang kau inginkan, pantat ayam? Kami bertujuh keluar? Baiklah." Naruto berdiri. Ia menguatkan kakinya untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang terus menatapnya tajam.

"Bodoh." Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedikit gemetar di hadapannya.

"Cih." Naruto menyeka bibirnya dan merapikan seragamnya, meskipun warna merah itu tak akan hilang. "Sayonara, Teme..."

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan langkah Naruto dan menggenggam tangannya. Tepat saat Naruto akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lepaskan, Teme! Aku mau ke kantor Jiraiya-sama sekarang juga!!!" bentak Naruto setengah meronta.

"Apa kau tahu, Dobe…"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya. Ia bahkan berhenti untuk menoleh si pemilik suara. Bukan karena ia memanggilnya. Tapi karena suara sok itu meredam. Berubah menjadi bisikan kecil yang hampir kasat telinga.

"…Aku tersiksa jika kau tak ada."

Iris berwarna biru langit itu membesar. Pertahanan tubuhnya hampir hilang. Hal baru yang didengarnya. Sasuke? Sasuke merasa tersiksa kalau dirinya tak ada? Wow. Sebuah pengakuan yang bisa menggemparkan Konoha Elite High.

"Permainan apa lagi, ini?"

"Kau tak percaya, Dobe?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Hn. Terserah. Aku sudah mengatakannya."

.

.

Kesunyian menyergap mereka. Cukup lama. Hingga Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Baka Teme. Aku percaya.." sahut Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi tanpa ditahan lagi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menunggu. Menunggu hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Agar ia bisa menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di wajah stoic-nya.

.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

15 menit setelahnya...

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam?" tanya Sasuke pada sebuah tandon air yang cukup besar di atap sekolah.

"Kau menyadarinya?" jawab tandon air itu.

"Hn. Jadi, apa ada komentar, Shika?"

Seorang pemuda menyembulkan kepalanya. Menatap Sasuke yang kini menyembunyikan senyum di wajah stoic-nya.

"Cih, merepotkan."

* * *

**NARUTO'S POV :**

**.**

Hari yang indah. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Aku berbaikan dengan Sasuke, meskipun mendapatkan sebuah souvenir. Tapi tak apa. Aku rasa, ia tulus mengatakan semuanya tadi siang.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih baik, Naruto." Sakura merangkul bahuku sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Apa kamu akan baik-baik saja? Setelah Kakashi-san melihat itu?" tanya Tenten menunduk bajuku yang ternoda cairan merah yang pudar.

"Kuusahakan ia jangan sampai tahu."

"Setidaknya kau beruntung, Naruto..." sinis Gaara melihat Sasori yang kehilangan semangat.

"Masih memikirkan dia, Sas?" tanya Naruto menepuk lengan Sasori. Ia ingat kejadian waktu Hanabi. Saat wani errr—pria incarannya ternyata memilih orang lain.

Sasori mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu pasti berat. Tapi kamu harus melangkah maju!!" seru Lee berapi-api. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ke pintu rumahku.

"Sampai besok, teman-teman…" pamitku sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Sampai besok, Nar—"

Aneh.

Ucapan mereka terpotong disaat yang tidak tepat. Entah kenapa, bulu kudukku berdiri dan melihat sosok pria bermasker memandangku dengan marah. Aku belum sempat menelan ludah, tiba-tiba tubuhku ditarik olehnya, dan dihempaskan pada sebuah kursi kayu tua. Sayangnya, kursi kayu itu menolak kehadiranku dan justru membuangku ke lantai.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI PEMBOHONG, NARUTO?!" bentak Kakashi-sensei berang.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Pe-pembohong? Apa maksud Kakashi-sensei?" tanyaku bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau dekat dengannya?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Teman yang menjemputmu saat perayaan Hanabi."

DEG.

Aku terkejut. Namun aku harus tenang.

"Oh, Abura—"

".. Uchiha Sasuke.." potong Kakashi-sensei cepat.

Tidak. Bagaimana ia tahu? Aku bisa mati kalau sampai Kakashi-sensei tahu. Kuso~~

"A-apa maksudnya, Ka-kakashi-sensei? A-aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke.."

Sial. Suaraku terbata, dan Kakashi sensei memandangku dengan tatapan malas. Tatapan yang paling kubenci.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu, Naruto. Mulai hari ini, tak akan kuizinkan kau sekolah dan bertemu dengannya!!" perintah Kakashi-sensei.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

"Tapi aku ingin sekolah, Kakashi-sensei. Lagipula aku sudah berjuang agar dapat beasiswa kesana.."

"Lima hari lagi. Kau akan aku pindahkan ke sekolah lamamu. Jauh dari Uchiha.."

"Ta-tapi Kakashi-sensei.."

"Masuk ke kamarmu. Jangan sampai aku berteriak. Cepat!!" seru Kakashi berang.

Aku mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamarku. Di depan pintu kamar, aku hanya menghela nafas. Kini giliran Iruka-sensei yang disemprot Kakashi. Aku bisa mendengarnya walaupun samar-samar.

".. Memalukan. Memalukan nama Namikaze...sudah begitu, mereka berciuman?! Dia kira kita tidak tahu...urus kepindahannya. Aku tak ingin dia mendekati Uchiha. Untung saja bocah tengik itu tidak jenius. Beraninya dia mengintip Naruto yang tidak masuk sekolah dengan menunjukkan jaket berlambang kipas merah itu heh?"

.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

Aku tak ingin pindah.

Aku tak mau kembali ke sekolah lamaku.

Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu,

..Sasuke...

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan ini?! Tak kusangka kau berbohong padaku, Sasuke!" seru Tou-san saat ia baru keluar dari dalam ruang bacanya.

"Berbohong apa, Tou-san? Aku tidak berbohong!" balasku lebih keras.

PLAAAK.

Tou-san menamparku. Ia sudah memarahiku di hadapan orang banyak, dan kini ia menamparku. Kami-sama, aku bahkan tidak mengerti.

.

Ya. Kini aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang diadili. Ayahku yang baru saja 'bersemedi' di ruang baca, tiba-tiba keluar sambil marah-marah. Sebuah bingkai foto dibanting ke lantai. Aku hanya bisa diam menatap bingkai foto yang kacanya berserakan kemana-mana.

Aku mengelus pipiku pelan. Kupandang foto itu. Seorang pria berambut kuning sedang tersenyum lebar. Aku merasa mengenali pria itu. Dalam kupandangi gambar itu hingga Tou-san menegurku.

"Apa yang kukatakan tentang Uzumaki?"

"Ja-jangan mendekatinya. Karena mereka tidak pantas bergaul dengan kita, dan mereka mungkin akan dapat mendatangkan kesialan bagi kita."

"Lalu kenapa kau melanggar?"

"Melanggar ap—"

"Jangan kamu kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat Hanabi. Kau pergi bersamanya kan? Bersama Naruchan yang ternyata anak Uzumaki.. tidak. Anak Namikaze?!!" seru Tou-san berang.

"..."

Hanya disinilah aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang paling dingin seantero sekolah, hanya bisa terdiam. Terdiam menelan kata-kata seorang Uchiha Fugaku, orang yang paling kaya di Konohagakure. Di sekeliling kami, beberapa pengawal mendapatkan tontonan gratis, dan Aniki berdiri bersama Kaa-san di ujung ruangan. Aku bersumpah, setelah ini akan kubuat para pengawal itu tidak bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan tenang...

.

"Mulai besok, kau akan dikawal 24 jam penuh. Saat kau belajar, makan, bermain, semua hal yang kau lakukan akan dicatat dan jika masih terdapat waktu kau berdekatan dengan anak itu, aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkannya dari sekolah."

...atau tidak. Justru hidupku yang menjadi tidak tenang.

.

"Tou-san... Aku bukan anak kecil!!" seruku menentang.

"Bukan anak kecil?! Meletakkan foto anak itu dibawah bantal, bukan tingkah anak kecil?! Katakan sejauh mana kau sudah berhubungan dengan anak itu?!!" Tou-san tak kalah keras.

Aku terdiam. Kami sudah melampaui batas.

"Masuk kamarmu, Sasuke! Jangan harap kamu bisa bersama anak itu lagi!!" perintah Tou-san.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarku. Aku tak menoleh, namun bisa kurasakan pandangan menghiba Kaa-san dan Aniki mengikutiku.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

.

Aku menutup pintuku erat-erat dan bersandar di belakangnya. Hari ini, aku merasa sangat lemah. Di hadapanku, bingkai foto Dobe yang kuletakkan di bawah bantal menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Foto itu sobek menjadi serpihan-serpihan kertas yang hampir mustahil untuk digabungkan kembali.

Aku membereskannya dan menatap miris foto Dobe yang tersenyum lebar itu.

.

Katakan padaku, bagaimana aku harus melewati semua ini,

Naruto?

…_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

TBC? To be continued? Jadi ini bukan ending? Terus endingnya kapan? Masih berapa chap—*dibekep*

.

Gomenne, reader.. Aku belum bisa mutusin endingnya disini. Masih ada 15 chapter lagi. *ditendang*

.

Bercanda.. nggak sampai sebanyak itu.

Oh ya, sedikit mau ngejelasin.

Foto yang dibawa Fuga itu fotonya Minato. Nyehehehe, ternyata diam-diam Fuga masih menyimpan foto Minato... *ketawa setan* *ditusuk Fugaku*

.

Ah, ya sudah deh.. Aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari Typo. Dan kalau misalnya ada Typo, aku minta maaf.

Untuk kata 'napas', aku hanya mengikuti EYD saja. Karena katanya EYD yang benar adalah 'Napas' bukan 'Nafas'.

.

.

Akhir kata, **Review** please, jadi aku bisa segera menamatkannya.

Arigatou~~

D.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

**Naruto : **Tunggu. Siapa yang mengintip kami berdua? Keluarganya si pantat ayam atau orang suruhan Kakashi-sensei?

**Deena : **Entar juga tahu sendiri. Ja~~ Naruto…

*ngilang*

**Naruto : ***cengo*


	8. Chapter 7 : Command or Desire?

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : Masih tetep SasuNaru, apakah akan ada FugaKaka? *buagh*

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rate : Sekali T tetap T *dikeplak*

Warning : Shounen Ai, AU, OOC, dan pepatah fanfiction mengatakan, **Don't Like Don't Read...**

Disclaimer :

Naruto punya keluarga Uzumaki *dibunuh Bang Kishi*

Romeo n' Juliet, selalu akan menjadi milik William Shakesphare *pundung2 nggak ridho*

Romeo n' Romeo. Kalian tahu ini milik siapa… Hohoho... ^o^

* * *

**Author's POV**

.

Yoyoyoyo.. What's up Yo? Apa kabar Yo? Siapa yang kangen aku Yo? :p

*dilempar sama yang namanya Yoyo*.

Hai. Jumpa lagi sama author abal satu ini. Aku mau mengakui sesuatu...

Chapter sebelum ini cacat beuh.. Ada banyak typo disana, dan yang terparah, AKU SALAH HITUNG HURUF..

=w=

.

Thanks you very much buat semua yang udah me-review. Yang belum review, ayo buruan review..

*digilas truk*

.

Untuk **Uchiha Nata-chan, ** Thank you very much, for your review and for your attention.. Nata selalu membuat Dee berusaha jadi lebih baik. Iyap. Typo-typo bakal sering diperhatiin, terus cara penulisan juga. You are the best. Yang ngintipin mereka? Ntar tahu juga kok. Oh ya, makasih banget udah mau nungguin fic abal-abal ini. Love ya~~ XDXDXDXD

xxx

**Fuuyuki27, **Thanks for your review.. Iya, Dee pasti update kok, kalau nggak sibuk. Soalnya kerjaan kantor lumayan numpuk di Maret dan April. Ditambah lagi Dee mau cari fakultas akuntansi disini. DX.. Tapi, RnR tetep jalan kok.. ^o^b

xxx

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi, **Thanks for your review.. Iyap. Kalau nggak ada konflik bisa-bisa cerita abal ini _draging_ (membosankan) dan (calon) adik ipar Dee bilang kalau cerita d_raging_ itu nggak enak dibaca. ^o^

xxx

**Sherry-me, **Thanks for your review.. Setelah baca review Sherry, Dee jadi sadar dan malu sendiri. Dee melakukan kesalahan besar. Makasih ya, udah diingatin. ////

Um, lanjutannya? Baca aja sendiri di chapter 8. *disepak*

Yosh, Arigatou~ ^o^

xxx

**CCloveRuki, **Yo, Bby.. My Imouto… XDXDXD

Thanks for your review.. Tepuk tangan buat Si Teme mesum. *dichidori*

Yosh, sebenarnya semua cowok itu terlahir dengan kemesuman. Karena nii juga gitu.. XP

Hn? Yang ngintip? Itu…. Orang! *disepak*

Ntar juga tahu kok, sayang. Enjoy next chapter ya~ ^o~

xxx

**Cinara Hatake, **Thanks for your review and fave.. Keep Reading SasuNaru o

xxx

**Himechii Satsuki, **Imouto~~~~ *teriak-teriak*

Thanks for your review. Nggak apa-apa. Biar lambat asal selamat *naon?!*

Hn. Yang mulai 'ehem-ehem' itu.... Mr. Mesum, Sasuke Uchiha!!! *disusano'o*

Shika? Kan dia emang suka nangkring diatas atap. Mengawasi semua keadaan. SasuNarunya aja salah tempat. Berantem errr—"BAIKAN" di atas atap yang ada Shika-nya (?) *dichidorasengan*

Amin... Semoga nggak pisah. Walaupun berat membuat cerita Happy Ending karena Nii special nggak pake telor (?)

Ng? Ah, maksudnya Nii specialist pembuat cerita Angst/Hurt/Death Chara *digetok*

Yosh, ini udah apdeth. ^w^

xxx

**HaikuReSanovA, **Thanks for your review. Um, Endingnya sudah ada di pikiran. Tapi nggak Dee bocorin ya? Pokoknya antara RomJul sama versi Dee sendiri *sujud-sujud*

Ah, Laptopnya jangan lupa dibawa ke rumah sakit, sapa tau bisa bangkit dari kematian (?). Nanti kalau mati, Re nggak bisa nge-fic dong.. ^o^b

xxx

**Hatakari Hitaraku, **Thanks you for your review. Julie-chan, emang sih, Dee tahu kalau umur 15 tahun belum boleh nge-M kayak gitu. Tapi ini urgent! Sebuah nafsu orang mesum yang harus dilampiaskan. XDXDXDXD

Hn. Aku juga nggak mau buat yang sedih-sedih kok. Sebagai adik iparku, kamu mesti tau kalau kakakmu suka sama yang kayak 'gitu' *dilempar gara-gara ngegosip*.

Doain aja 'hubungan' terlarang aku dan kakakmu terus berlanjut and Happy ending, kayak SasuNaru. XDXDXDXDXDXD

Hn. Kalau mau siksa Sasuke, kusiksa dulu kakakmu ya? *Sasu Fan Boy : On* :D

xxx

**Uchiha Shira-nii, **Thanks for you review. Iya, makasih ya. Ini udah update kok. Diusahain nggak lama. d^o^

xxx

**Naruchiha, **Huwa~~ Thanks you for review, Naru-chaaaaan... (ah? Lama nggak manggil gini) XP

Yaiyalah, Lemon-nya di skip. Kan Nii nggak lupa ini T. Lain kalau di fb, kebanyakan M! XDXD

Hn. Ntar juga nyatu kok *naon?!*

Ya, pokoknya gitulah. *gaje, digiles*

Genre-nya emang mau diubah. Sampai chapter akhir jadi Romance and Angst.

Hm? Kapan kamu mau update? *jewer, disepak*

Ayo buruan!!! 30 HMU ya.. *wink-wink*

Ganbatte yo~~!!!

xxx

**Cute-Tamacchan, **Thanks for your review, imouto~ *lambai-lambai*

Ng? Ini masih T kok.. Nggak ada M-nya sama sekali. *dilempar*

Hahaha.. Saya nggak bisa benci Fugaku, dia ayah saya *naon?!*

Hn. Mudahan nggak sedih, walaupun Nii nggak tahan untuk buat yang sedih-sedih, yang bikin nangis Bombay. *disepak*

Yosh, ini udah apudeto.. Nyehehe *nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas*

xxx

.

So~~ Enjoy reading..

^o^

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 7 : Command or Desire?**

Last story :

_Aku tidak bisa menghentikan debar ini._

_Aku tidak bisa menghentikan rasa rindu ini._

_Katakan padaku,_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan..._

_...kekasihku?_

* * *

**NORMAL'S POV**

**.**

Sinar kuning itu masuk tanpa izin ke celah dinding kayu kamar Sang Uzumaki. Sinar yang tajam itu terasa menusuk dan membuat matanya malas untuk membuka. Ya. Musim panas memang telah berakhir, namun matahari sepertinya masih ingin bersinar dengan tajam di bumi Konoha.

.

Dengan malas Naruto membuka matanya yang berkantung.

Sembab.

Bengkak.

Ia berharap apa yang diucapkan oleh Kakashi 4 hari lalu adalah mimpi.

Tidak nyata.

Karena dalam hatinya, ia tidak dapat berpisah dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Naruto melirik jamnya mejanya.

Jam 7. Satu setengah jam lagi sekolah akan dimulai. Dan bagaimanapun caranya, hari ini ia akan mengucapkan 'sayonara' pada kekasihnya, pemuda berambut raven yang dingin. Karena hari ini, ia akan berpisah...

Selamanya...

Dengan semua teman-teman sekelasnya...

...dan orang yang paling berharga baginya.

.

"Kau tahu, perasaanku akan selalu bersamamu, Sasuke." Naruto mengecup foto Sasuke dalam dompetnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

Senyuman tipis yang senada dengan butiran-butiran bening yang mengalir lembut di pipinya.

.

.

Sementara di luar pintu kamarnya, seorang pria dengan gurat di atas hidungnya, hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan puteranya yang tidak berubah sejak malam itu.

* * *

_**Kediaman Uchiha, 7.15 am.**_

.

"SASUKE!! Keluar dari kamar!!! Sampai kapan kamu akan membuat ibumu susah?!" bentak Fugaku sembari menggedor kamar anak bungsunya.

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke hanya memandang pintu itu dari tempat tidurnya dengan geram.

'Kau yang membuat Kaa-san menderita, Tou-san!' batinnya.

"SASUKE!!! Jangan sampai aku membuka dengan paksa pintu ini dan menarikmu keluar!!!" bentak Fugaku lebih keras, disertai dengan diacungkannya sebuah guci besar untuk mendobrak pintu kamar itu.

"Tou-san, Jangan!!" cegah Itachi.

"Halah. Kamu tau ap—" Ucapan Fugaku terputus ketika anak bungsunya keluar dari kamar. Putera kedua keluarga Uchiha itu memandangnya tajam dengan mata Onyx turunannya.

.

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kamu mau jadi apa?! Sudah 3 hari kamu nggak sekolah! Jarang makan, dan membuat Ibumu susah. Apa kamu mau melawanku?" tanya Fugaku.

"Hn."

"'Hn?' Apa itu 'Hn'?! Apa kamu tahu reputasiku bisa hancur kalau kamu terus bersama anak itu?!"

"Cih. Apa kau pernah berfikir bagaimana perasaanku, Tou-san?!" seru Sasuke yang langsung dijawab oleh sebuah tamparan di pipi.

Sasuke terkejut sejenak, namun ia tetap memandang ayahnya.

Menantang.

"Sudah! Kalian berdua begini hanya akan membuat Kaa-san tambah susah!!" seru Itachi melerai perkelahian yang kekanakan ini.

Fugaku menyeringai. Matanya memandang Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya.

"Huh. Terserah apa maumu, Sasuke. Yang jelas, salah satu pengawal harus mendampingimu seharian."

"Hn. Terserah." Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Kuberitahu sebuah berita bagus, Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Besok kau tidak akan dikawal lagi. Kau akan bebas menjadlani hari-harimu."

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya membesar. Ia tak percaya ayahnya akhirnya merestuinya.

"Ya. Karena bocah itu tidak akan menampakkan dirinya lagi di sekolah."

"Eh?"

Sasuke tertohok. Ia bagaikan dihantam sejuta tangan dengan jurus seribu pukulan pada setiap tangan.

"Ma-maks—"

"Besok bocah itu akan pindah. Keluar dari Konoha Elite High. Selamanya..." sahut Fugaku sembari pergi dari depan anaknya yang membatu.

.

'_...Keluar dari Konoha Elite High. Selamanya..._'

Ucapan itu terus terngiang di telinga Sasuke. Tubuhnya masih membatu. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur pipinya. Menyedihkan bagi seorang Uchiha, karena kali inipun ia belum dapat mengatupkan mulutnya yang ternganga.

"Otouto?" tegur Itachi yang segera menarik roh Sasuke yang sempat berkelana kembali ke tubuh asalnya.

Sasuke memandang Itachi. Kosong. "Hn?"

"Kuatkan hatimu. Karena berita itu benar..." sahut Itachi menepuk pundak adik semata wayangnya itu dan berlalu.

"AAARRRRGHHHH!!!" erang Sasuke menjambak rambutnya dan terduduk di depan pintu.

.

Napasnya memburu, pikirannya kacau, dan ia terus bergumam.

"Katakan itu tidak benar. Katakan itu tidak benar. Katakan itu tidak benar..."

.

.

"...Naruto."

* * *

.

_**Konoha Elite High. Jam pelajaran terakhir.**_

.

"Kau serius dengan ini, Naruto?" tanya Gaara pada teman sebangkunya.

"Ya. Kakashi-sensei sudah mengurusnya," jawab Naruto sambil memandang pria dengan rambut mencuat yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Sedih nggak ketemu kamu lagi, Nar. Kita masuk bareng-bareng, tapi kamu harus pindah besok," keluh Kiba agak nyaring, hingga membuat Sasuke menggenggam pensil kayunya kuat-kuat.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ia memamerkan barisan giginya yang rapi. "Kalian jangan gitu, kan kita masih bisa ketemu di rumah."

Diam.

Tanggapan dingin diberikan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya dari desa terpencil.

Naruto terdiam. Senyuman lima jarinya berubah menjadi sebuah garis lurus yang tertekuk.

"Terlalu dipaksakan," desis Gaara menatap ke depan, dimana Oro-chan duduk sembari makan biskuit dan membaca majalah.

Naruto menatap pada pemuda yang berada di depannya. Ia berharap pemuda ini akan berkata sesuatu. Namun sepertinya sia-sia.

* * *

.

"Oro-chan sensei!"

Semua mata tertuju pada seorang pemuda pirang yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Oro-chan sensei, bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu untuk semuanya?"

Oro-chan menatapnya sejenak. Dan di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Ah, ya. Silakan. Anak-anak sekalian, Tuan Uzumaki 'tersayang' kita mulai besok nggak akan sekolah lagi disini. Ia akan pindah ke kampungnya. Mungkin ia akan mengucapkan salah perpisahan buat kalian. Khukhukhu.." sahut Oro-chan dengan tawa tak enaknya.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ke depan kelas. Langkahnya terasa berat ketika harus melintasi bangku si Uchiha. Ia melirik sekilas ke samping pemuda bermata pucat. Seorang pemuda duduk disana. Namun tidak memandang ke arahnya. Wajahnya mengarah ke jendela, lurus ke lapangan. Namun Naruto dapat melihat kekosongan dimatanya.

Naruto pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke tempat disamping Oro-chan. Sebuah topeng dipasangnya. Topeng untuk meyakinkan semuanya bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dan agar semua percaya bahwa ia tetap bisa ceria tanpa mereka semua.

"Teman-temanku sekalian. Te-terima kasih atas bimbingan kalian terhadap saya selama beberapa bulan ini. Saya tahu, mungkin banyak yang kurang suka terhadap saya, dan keenam sahabat saya dari desa terpencil. Namun kami tidak menyimpan dendam apapun terhadap kalian. Saya harap, keenam sahabat saya tidak kalian perlakukan semena-mena. Jika kalian membenci sesuatu atau seseorang dari mereka, limpahkan ke saya…"

Naruto berhenti. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sejenak agar yang tergenang di matanya tidak jatuh.

"...karena itu, di hari tera—"

"Oro-chan. Aku malas di kelas. Aku akan keluar sebentar," potong sebuah suara yang tak lain tak bukan berasal dari putra kedua Fugaku Uchiha tersebut.

Naruto tertegun.

Semua mata memandang anak berambut pantat ayam itu. Sementara yang diperhatikan hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sepertinya ia memandang gurunya, namun Naruto menangkap arti pandangan kekasihnya. Karena ia tahu yang dipandang bukanlah Oro-chan, namun dirinya. Naruto menggenggam dada seragam sekolahnya dengan erat. Ia mengerti arti pandangan dari kekasihnya itu, pandangan tak rela yang berusaha mencegah langkahnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha Elite High, meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Hm? Ya, silakan saja," sahut Oro-chan yang segera disambut oleh langkah Sasuke menuju ke pintu keluar.

Debar yang kuat dirasakan oleh Naruto saat Sasuke berjalan melewatinya. Rasa perih yang semakin menusuk melanda dadanya.

"Sas—"

Lidahnya kelu. Bahkan ia tak sempurna mengeluarkan suaranya agar terdengar oleh telinga Sasuke yang kini berada di luar kelas, ditemani oleh pengawalnya.

.

"..to? Naruto?" tegur Oro-chan pada Naruto yang masih membisu.

"Ah? Ya? Ng?"

"Lanjutkan pidatomu!" seru Oro-chan dengan tampangnya yang pucat (?) dan malas.

"Ah ya. Sampai dimana tadi?" Naruto coba mengingat-ingat. "Ah ya, karena itu di hari terakhir ini, saya ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada seluruh pengurus kelas. Dan saya mohon, jangan sakiti teman-teman saya. Mulai besok saya tidak bersekolah disini karena keluarga saya akan pindah kota, sehingga saya akan bersekolah di tempat yang dekat dengan rumah saya."

Hening.

Suara Naruto sedikit bergetar karena kebohongan yang ia ucapkan. Namun tak ada jalan lain. Ia harus membuat yang lain percaya bahwa ia pindah karena urusan keluarganya.

"Hhhh." Ino menghela napas.

"Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, agak bosan karena nggak akan ada lagi yang bisa dikerjain," jawab Ino setengah manyun.

"Kamu yang sabar aja, aku yakin ia akan kembali ke sekolah ini," hibur Sai sembari merangkul bahu kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menunggu seseorang akan berkata padanya. Tentang apapun.

Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman paling lebar yang pernah ditampakannya.

"A-arigatou minna. Aku senang bisa mengenal kalian. Semoga kita bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti," sahutnya nyaring sembari membungkuk.

Suara riuh rendah tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi ruang kelas. Naruto yang masih menatap ke bawah tak kuasa menahan butiran bening yang sedari tadi dibendungnya.

"Ke-kembalilah lagi kemari su-suatu hari nanti!" seru sebuah suara yang tidak pernah terdengar senyaring ini sebelumnya. Semua mata memandang asal suara, termasuk Naruto yang menatap lurus kearahnya.

"A-aah.. Ah.." gadis pemilik suara yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu kini tertunduk.

Naruto tersenyum membalas ucapan Hinata. "Aku senang kamu bisa berbicara senyaring itu."

.

PLOK !

PLOK !

Sebuah tepukan tangan terdengar dari arah pintu. Disana berdiri dua orang pria berambut putih dan silver dengan postur tubuh yang jauh berbeda.

"Pidato yang hebat, Tuan Uzumaki," puji pria gemuk dengan kutil di hidungnya.

"Ji-Jiraiya-sama?"

"Hahahaha... Siapkan barangmu karena sepertinya walimu sudah bosan menunggu," sahut Jiraiya-sama dengan senyuman lebar sambil menunjuk Kakashi yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan malas.

Dengan segera Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya dan berpamitan sekali lagi kepada teman-teman sekelasnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Arigatou, minna. Sampai ketemu lagi!!" seru Naruto sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup.

Kini Uzumaki Naruto sudah pergi. Walaupun di wajahnya terpampang senyuman, semua tahu bahwa Naruto sangat sedih berpisah dengan mereka. Oleh karena itu, air mata mereka membalas sedih Naruto.

* * *

_**Atap sekolah...**_

.

Pemuda itu mengencangkan cengkramannya pada terali kawat pagar yang terletak di atap sekolah miliknya ini. Ia menggeram pelan saat melihat sosok yang dicintainya berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah tempat mereka 'berbagi' setiap harinya.

Seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu dan mengubah masa lalu ayahnya hingga ia tidak perlu merasa tersiksa seperti ini.

KLANG

Bunyi pagar yang dicengkram dan ditarik dengan berang terdengar agak nyaring di sekeliling atap itu. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya bahwa ia merasa sakit, tersiksa, marah, sedih, dan kesal ketika menatap kekasihnya yang berjalan tertunduk karena merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk Kami-sama karena menuliskan takdir yang kejam dalam daun kehidupannya, atau ia membenci ayahnya dan ayah Naruto yang mengakibatkan dirinya seperti ini. Namun ia sadar bahwa membenci mereka pun tidak akan mengubah keadaan yang sudah terjadi seperti ini.

.

Sasuke menajamkan penglihatannya dan berkomat kamit pelan, berdoa agar apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi dari hasratnya yang terpendam. Cukup lama ia memastikan kebenaran penglihatannya dan sekarang ia yakin 100% jika yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi.

Tatapan Naruto yang menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kerinduan terhadap dirinya terasa sangat menusuk. Pemuda berambut kuning itu terpaku di tempatnya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke pagar atap sekolah, dimana kekasihnya yang memiliki model rambut unik tersebut balas memandangnya.

Mereka berharap semoga waktu berhenti, agar mereka bisa saling berpelukan, melepaskan perasaan yang mereka tahan. Walaupun waktu itu hanya sejenak.

.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto," panggil Kakashi saat ia menyadari Naruto berada jauh di belakangnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah sosok yang berada di atap. Melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Arigatou..." bisiknya pelan. "Aishiteru, Teme..."

Kemudian ia berlari menyusul ayah angkatnya.

.

.

Sasuke tertunduk menyaksikan kepergian kekasihnya. Bibirnya bergetar. Membisikkan nama pemuda itu dengan suara yang hanya didengar olehnya.

"...Aishiteru yo, Dobe..."

* * *

_**Kediaman Uchiha. 8.30 pm**_

_**.**_

Suasana 'mati' menyelimuti ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Fugaku menonton acara komedi yang bahkan tidak menggerakkan bibir untuk tertawa, sementara Mikoto memandang sedih kamar kedua anaknya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Bahkan Itachi hanya keluar saat makan malam, lalu setelah itu menghilang ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan jengkel Mikoto menoleh ke arah suaminya yang bersikap seolah tak ada apa-apa.

* * *

.

Sasuke melempar-lemparkan anak panah ke papan dart yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamarnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Ini adalah hari pertama ia masuk sekolah setelah insiden penyobekan foto Naruto yang dilakukan oleh ayahnya sendiri 4 hari yang lalu.

WHUUS! CREP!

Sebuah anak panah melesat tepat di depan wajah Itachi dan hampir membuat sebuah guratan di wajahnya—jika ia tidak berhasil menghindar—tepat saat dirinya membuka pintu kamar Sang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei, hati-hati, baka otouto! Kau hampir mengenai wajah gantengku, kau tahu?!" protes Itachi sembari membuang anak panah itu ke lantai.

"Hn. Baka Aniki, siapa suruh masuk nggak ngetok dulu?" balas Sasuke.

"Oke, oke. Aku nggak mau cari ribut disini," sanggah Itachi saat melihat glare dari kedua mata adiknya.

"Mau apa kesini?"

"Pinjam HP dong. Yang Soner J121i juga nggak apa-apa."

"Blackberry lo kemana?"

"Habis baterei."

"Iphone lo?"

"Dipinjam Kakuzu."

Entah kenapa, sedikit meremang bulu roma Sasuke saat nama Kakuzu terdengar di telinganya. Namun badannya masih bergerak untuk mencari keberadaan HP jadul itu.

"Aneh."

"Kenapa, Sas?"

"HP itu nggak ada dimana-mana. Padahal aku nggak pernah meminjamkan HP itu ke siapapun. Apalagi dijual. Mana pernah. _Weird. _Apa ada pencuri masuk kesini?" cerocos Sasuke sambil terus menyusuri tempat-tempat yang memungkinkan HP itu terselip.

"Kalau tidak ada, tidak usah, Otouto. Maaf merepotkan," ucap Itachi sebelum keluar dari kamar adiknya.

.

.

Sasuke mencar-cari sekali lagi dimana keberadaan HP itu. Ia mencari ke segala penjuru di kamarnya, namun tetap tak ia temukan. Sasuke mengangkat tumpukan buku yang menyembunyikan foto kekasihnya yang ditempel selotip. Cukup lama ia memandangi foto itu dan sebuah senyum tersungging di balik wajah stoic-nya. Ia sadar bahwa HP itu tidak akan ditemukan di rumahnya, meskipun ia membongkar setiap jengkal bahan-bahan bangunannya.

Ia tahu dimana HP itu sekarang.

* * *

.

Naruto duduk di bingkai jendela kamarmnya. Memandang langit hitam kelam bertaburan bintang yang tidak banyak jumlahnya. Besok ia akan bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Berat memang ber5pisah dnegan semuanya dan memulai dari awal lagi. Namun itu perintah. Perintah dari ayah angkatnya.

"Hhh..." Naruto menghela napas layaknya kakek-kakek yang berjalan 100 mil jauhnya. Ia memandang sebuah benda berwarna Indian Purple yang berada diatas meja. Pemberian Sasuke saat ia menjadi pelayan pria yang menyebalkan itu. Sebuah HP.

DRRRT

HP itu bergetar pelan. Mungkin ada SMS yang masuk. Ia tidak pernah menyalakan nada deringnya, agar Kakashi tidak pernah tahu ia memiliki alat komunikasi yang tak pernah dibelikan sebelumnya. Naruto segera turun dari bingkai jendela itu dan membaca pesan masuk yang sudah pasti dari kekasihnya.

.

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Hn, Dobe. Sudah tidur? _]

Dengan kilat ia membalas SMS itu. [ _Belum. Kenapa? _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Besok kau mulai sekolah di tempat baru ya? _]

[ _Ya. Sebenarnya aku ga mau pisah dnegan kalian, tapi Kakashi-sensei yang menyuruhku_ ]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Hn. _]

[ _Sebenarnya ada apa, Teme? _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Aku kesal kau tidak berpamitan denganku_ ]

[ _Salahmu sendiri, baka Teme. Siapa suruh malah pergi saat aku berpamitan?! _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Hn. _]

Naruto menatap SMS kekasihnya dengan kesal. Ia malas berdebat, karena bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak membalas pesan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

5 menit..

10 menit..

Sebuah pesan kembali mampir ke HP-nya.

[ **My Baka Teme **: _Dobe, aku ada ide._ ]

[ _Apa itu, Teme? _]

[**My Baka Teme **: _Lari, yuk. Aku tak perduli dengan Tou-san. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu_ ]

[ _Lari bagaimana? Besok aku sudah masuk sekolah _]

[ **My Baka Teme **: _Usoratonkachi. Maksudku, kita kabur dari rumah. Memulai hidup baru di tempat yang tidak diketahui mereka. _]

[ _Hanya kau dan aku, Teme? _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Hn._ ]

[ _Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Walaupun hasratku besar ingin bertemu denganmu_ ]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Aku tunggu kau di tempat pertama kali kita 'bertemu' _]

[ _Hei, aku kan belum bilang iya_ ]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Pokoknya aku tinggu kau disana_ ]

[ _Ah, baiklah. Tempat kita pertama bertemu? Sekolah? _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Kebodohanmu tak berubah _]

[ _Hei, apa-apaan itu?! Dasar pantat ayanm! _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Pikirkanlah kenapa aku memberi tanda petik pada kata itu, kuning! _]

[ _Ya, tuan mesum. Akan kupikirkan_ ]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Ya sudahlah. Sampai bertemu nanti malam _]

[ _Kutemui kau tengah malam nanti. Jaa mata nee~ _]

[ **My Baka Teme** : _Hn. _]

.

Naruto termenung. Ia bimbang. Akankah ia tetap tinggal dan memenuhi perintah Kakashi, ataukah akan mengikuti hasratnya menemui kekasihnya. Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas berat yang panjang.

"Kami-sama... Tolonglah diriku..."

* * *

_**12.20 am.**_

**.**

Sesosok pemuda berambut kuning cerah berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia terpejam saat angin malam yang dingin menerpanya tatkala ia membuka jendela. Seluruh bangunan itu gelap. Langit juga gelap, mungkin akan hujan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumahnya. Terlalu hening, hingga ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Pemuda itupun meletakkan sebelah kakinya ke bingkai jendela dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku, Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei..."

Dan ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Pemuda itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju sebuah tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya. Ia tahu tempat itu. Sebuah harapan besar menuntun dirinya kesana. Sebuah harapan untuk segera bertemu kekasihnya,

Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Itachi menatap tanaman perdu di depan jendela ruang keluarganya. Titik embun masih tersisa di kusen jendela dan diujung tanaman perdu. Entah kenapa, namun hari ini dirinya merasa sangat damai.

"KYAAAAA!!!! SASUKE!!!"

Teriakan histeris Ibunya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanaman perdu, menuju ke lantai 3, tepatnya kepada Ibunya yang terduduk di depan kamar Sasuke yang terbuka. Ia berlari panik menghampiri Ibunya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa?"

"I-Itachi, a-adikmu..." sahut Mikoto terbata sembari menunjuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

Itachi tercekat melihat keadaan kamar Sasuke yang kosong.

Tak ada sosok Sasuke disana.

Bahkan tempat tidurnya seperti tak pernah ditiduri.

Sasuke hilang!

"Ada apa, Ita—" tanya Fugaku yang baru saja tiba dari ritual membaca koran paginya. Namun ucapannya terputus saat ia melihat ke arah yang sama dengan apa yang dilihat oleh putera sulungnya.

Fugaku menggeram. Ia memukul pintu kamar Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"PENGAWAAAL !!!" seru Fugaku memanggil para pelayan-pelayannya. Yang dipanggil segera berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kita ke sekolah Sasuke, sekarang!!!" perintahnya.

Para pengawal yang kebanyakan ninja itu hanya mengangguk dan menghilang dari hadapan tuannya. Itachi memandang heran ayahnya yang masih menggertakan gigi.

"Tou-san, kau tidak akan menemukan Sasuke di sekolah. Entah kenapa, tapi feeling-ku sebagai seorang kakak mengatakan dia tidak ada disana," sahut Itachi merangkul Ibunya yang masih menangis.

"Aku tahu," tanggap Fugaku dingin.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah mencarinya disana?"

"Aku tidak mencari Sasuke di sekolah. Aku akan menginterogasi teman-temannya si anak Namikaze agar mereka memberitahuku dimana Namikaze tinggal. Aku yakin Sasuke ada disana."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksa mereka jika mereka tak tahu, Tou-san."

"Jika mereka tak mau bicara, akan kugunakan cara kekerasan untuk membuat mereka mengatakannya."

* * *

.

Iruka membuka pintu kamar anak kesayangannya.

"Naruto, ayo bangun sayang. Hari ini kan hari pertamamu di seko—"

Tercekat.

Iruka membelalakkan matanya melihat keadaan kamar putera semata wayangnya. Segera saja ia memanggil kekasihnya. Yang dipanggil langsung menghampiri dirinya. Sebuah pukulan dilayangkan pada pintu kamar yang tak berdosa itu.

"Kurang ajar!" geramnya.

Ranjang yang habis ditiduri masih terlihat kusut di mata Kakashi. Namun yang membuat ia naik darah karena jendela kamar anaknya terbuka. Tirai yang berkibar karena angin seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa Naruto kabur tadi malam.

"Ayo kita ke tempat Haku-chan," sahut Kakashi sembari mengambil jaket hijau kesayangannya.

"Eh? Sekarang kan bukan saatnya kunjungan guru," sergah Iruka.

"Memang bukan."

"Lalu kenapa kita kesana?" Iruka sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya ini.

"Untuk menemukan Naruto."

"Aku tahu kita akan mencari Naruto, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Haku-chan?"

"Karena dia pasti tahu, dimana Naruto... tidak. Dimana mereka berada."

…_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

.

Hahaha... Selesai lagi satu chapter gaje saya *ngakak*

Nggak Angst kan? XP *disepak*

OOC-nya malah tambah parah.

*sujud-sujud*

.

Yo, gimana, sudah tahu siapa yang mengintip mereka berdua?

XDXDXD

Atau malah tambah bingung dengan Kakashi yang malah pergi ke rumah Haku?

.

Rrr.. Dee udah membaca ulang fic ini sampai 5 kali. Takut-takut kalau ada typo.

Kalau ternyata masih ada, Dee minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

*nyembah-nyembah*

Yosh, makasih buat review chapter yang lalu..

Ayo, sekarang tekan lagi tombol **Review **yang ada gambar balonnya *tunjuk-tunjuk*

^o^

Arigatou~


	9. Chapter 8 : Suicide

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru..

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rate : T and half M

Warning : Abal, Shou-Ai, Gaje, OOC, AU, **Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer :

Naruto kini di tangan sasuke uchiha

Romeo n' Juliet, dari sononya udah menjadi milik William Shakespheare

Romeo n' Romeo. Punya orang ganteng. A_A

* * *

**Author's POV**

**.**

Moshi-moshi.. Kue mochi (?)

.

Chapter 9 Apudeto!!!

.

Pada nggak setuju cerita ini Angst ya? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dee usahakan ini happy ending. Dee nggak biasa buat sesuatu yang heppi end—

+disepak+

.

Thank you buat semuanya yang selalu mengingatkan Dee betapa pentingnya menulis fic dengan memerhatikan EYD. Dan ya, Dee akui memang banyak kesalahan penulisan pada kata 'dengan'. Untuk itu Dee ucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

m(_)(_)m

.

Ah, ya..

Keep enjoy reading~

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 8 : Suicide**

Last story :

"_Ayo kita ke tempat Haku-chan," sahut Kakashi sembari mengambil jaket hijau kesayangannya._

"_Eh? Sekarang kan bukan saatnya kunjungan guru," sergah Iruka._

"_Memang bukan."_

"_Lalu kenapa kita kesana?" Iruka sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya ini._

"_Untuk menemukan Naruto."_

"_Aku tahu kita akan mencari Naruto, tapi apa hubungannya dengan Haku-chan?"_

"_Karena dia pasti tahu, dimana Naruto... tidak. Dimana mereka berada."_

* * *

_**Kediaman Haku**_

**.**

"Ohayou.." sapa Kakashi saat kakak Haku membuka pintu.

"Ya?" tanya Zabuza, kakak angkat Haku, sekaligus penjual tahu ternama dari desa terpencil.

"Haku-chan ada?" tanya Kakashi dengan senyum tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

"Ada. Apa dia berbohong? Karena dia bilang hari ini libur. Jangan-jangan anak itu mau bolos.." cerocos Zabuza yang sukses membuat Kakashi dan Iruka kaget.

"Anou, bu-bukan gi—"

"HAKU!!! KESINI KAMU!!!" bentak Zabuza ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Maaf tuan, tapi memang sekolah diliburkan. Kami kesini hanya ingin bertanya sedikit dengan Haku-chan," sahut Iruka tegas.

Zabuza memandang sepasang guru—dan kekasih—itu. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari derap langkah Haku yang kini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Doushite, Nii-sama?" tanya Haku dengan suara imutnya.

Zabuza menunjuk Kakashi dan Iruka. "Mereka mau bertemu denganmu."

Haku segera menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk kakaknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei..."

Dengan gaya anak kecil polosnya, ia berlari memeluk Iruka.

"Kau selalu enerjik ya, Haku-chan.." puji Iruka yang membuat senyum manis Haku mengembang lebih lebar.

"Haku, kami ingin bertanya padamu," cetus Kakashi yang _to the point_ membuat wajah Haku yang tersenyum menjadi berkernyit.

.

Kakashi dan Iruka mengambil tempat mereka pada sebuah kursi rotan yang cukup tua. Dan Haku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu mini yang sudah cukup berumur. Mereka saling berhadapan, sementara Zabuza melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda di dapur.

"Haku, kamu ingat waktu festival hanabi?" tanya Iruka basa-basi.

"Ingat. Kembang apinya bagus banget. Gede!!" jawab Haku dengan gaya anak kecilnya yang khas.

"Bukan itu. Apa kamu ingat apa yang aku tugaskan padamu?" sergah Kakashi tanpa basa-basi.

"Um.." Haku menekan dahinya dengan telunjuk. "Mengikuti Naruto nii-chan dengan temannya yang rambutnya berdiri itu ya?"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa saja yang mereka lakukan? Atau kemana saja mereka pergi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tahu. Pas kembang api, mereka saling menempelkan bibir, terus, nggak lama hujan. Terus mereka lari..." jawab Haku sambil memejamkan mata dan menekan-nekan dahinya.

"Mereka lari kemana?" tanya Iruka lembut.

"Kalau nggak salah, aku melihat mereka lari ke arah utara. Berteduh di bawah pohon besar. Lalu..." Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu apa?"

"...lalu aku tidak tahu lagi. Nii-sama memanggilku pulang." Haku mengelus belakang kepalanya dan tertawa.

Kakashi menghela napas setengah kecewa. Namun Iruka hanya tersenyum dan mengambil inisiatif sendiri.

"Haku-chan punya kertas gambar dan spidol?" tanya Iruka yang segera disambut anggukan oleh Haku.

"Sebentar ya Iruka-sensei, aku ambilkan dulu."

Iruka hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sepeninggal Haku, Kakashi menoleh pada partner hidupnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruhnya mengambil kertas gambar? Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu kan?"

Iruka hanya tersenyum dan menatap Haku ketika bocah itu kembali mengambil tempat dihapannya.

.

"Haku-chan, bisakah kau menggambarkan tempatnya? Mulai dari kau melihat Naruto menempelkan bibir dengan temannya sampai terakhir kau melihat mereka?" pinta Iruka.

Haku mengangguk. Sesekali ia memijat keningnya untuk mengingat-ingat alur lokasi ia mengikuti Naruto. Kakashi memandang kekasihnya dalam-dalam, mengagumi kecerdikan kekasihnya, dan dengan sebuah senyuman Iruka membalasnya.

* * *

_**Konoha Elite High**_

**.**

Suasana kelas x-3 agak tegang di pagi menjelang siang ini. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha Fugaku berdiri di hadapan seorang siswi berambut pink dengan warna emerald menghiasi matanya. Tatapannya yang tampak berwibawa—dan stoic—terpaku pada gadis itu.

"Aku harap kau tidak membual atau mengecewakanku, nona—"

"Haruno. Haruno Sakura, Tuan Uchiha," sahut Sakura tegas tanpa menatap mata kepala keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah. Sekarang katakan dimana!"

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

**- FLASHBACK - **

.

Keheningan KBM kelas X-3 terusik ketika pintu kelas dibuka dengan tidak hormat oleh seorang pria berpakaian ninja. Di belakangnya berjalan seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai Fugaku Uchiha. Oro-chan menunduk ketika Fugaku lewat di depannya dan berdiri menghadap seluruh murid X-3. Hampir semuanya menahan napas ketika sapuan pandangan Fugaku menuju ke arah mereka. Bagi mereka, sorang petinggi Uchiha –yang juga pemilik sekolah—datang ke Konoha Elite High, sama saja seperti sebuah masalah gawat akan mereka dapatkan.

"Siapa di kelas ini yang tahu keberadaan Namikaze?" tanyanya tegas.

Seluruh siswa—kecuali yang berasal dari desa terpencil—saling melempar pandang satu sama lain. Namikaze? Nama itu terasa asing di telinga mereka. Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Apa ada yang tahu dimana tempat tinggal Uzumaki Naruto?" tanyanya lagi sembari membaca data siswa dan kali ini disambut dengan 'ohh' dari siswa yang sebelumnya bertanya-tanya.

.

10 menit tak ada jawaban.

Pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha itu terlihat sangat gusar. Dengan segala resiko yang mungkin ia dapat, Sakura mengangkat tangannya. Membuat penghuni desa terpencil menatapnya tak percaya. Dan membuat Uchiha Fugaku menggerakkan langkahnya ke depan gadis berambut pink itu.

.

**- END OF FLASHBACK -**

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

"Sebelumnya, saya tanyakan terlebih dahulu kepada Tuan. Siapa yang tuan cari, Namikaze atau Naruto?" tanya Sakura meredam ketegangannya.

Alis Fugaku berkernyit. "Apa bedanya?"

"Perlu tuan ketahui, Namikaze adalah ayah Naruto. Beliau tinggal jauh dari Naruto," jawab Sakura.

"Mereka tinggal terpisah, Tuan. Paman Namikaze tinggal pada sebuah tempat di daerah bekas peperangan. Sementara Naruto tinggal di desa terpencil. Desa yang keluarga tuan pisahkan dengan membakar desa sebelah dan menjadikannya hutan agar desa kami benar-benar tidak diketahui keberadaannya," lanjutnya lagi.

Fugaku memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia tahu, bahwa gadis ini belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dengan mata yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, bibir gadis itu kembali berucap.

"...dan jika tuan menemukan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang terbuat dari kayu dan hanya satu-satunya disana, maka tuan telah menemukan rumah Naruto."

Fugaku mengangguk dan berbalik.

"Jika ia tidak kutemukan disana, aku akan pergi menemui ayahnya. Karena ayahnya yang tidak—"

"Jika tuan tidak menemukannya, datanglah pada saya. Jangan salahkan paman Minato karena kejadian ini. Saya yang mendidik Naruto," potong Sakura.

Fugaku yang sudah berjalan, kini menoleh pada Sakura. Mata Onyx-nya beradu dengan mata Emerald gadis yang menginterupsi langkahnya itu.

"Kau tahu apa? Kau hanya temannya, tetangganya, dan jangan mencoba jadi pelindungnya. Aku akan tetap mendatangi Minato. Ia harus bertanggung jawab atas puteranya."

Sakura menggeleng.

Beberapa orang yang sudah tahu watak Uchiha—yang tak ingin ditentang—hanya menahan napas mereka. Baru kali ini mereka melihat seseorang berani membantah Uchiha.

"Percuma, tuan. Paman Minato mungkin akan mendengar semua amarah tuan, namun ia tidak akan menjawab tuan," sahut Sakura agak pelan.

Fugaku hanya menatap Sakura dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang melintas di dahinya. 'Kenapa?'

"Karena paman Minato gugur dalam peperangan, 3 bulan setelah Naruto lahir. Tentu saja kau telah mengetahui itu 'kan, tuan?" tanya Sakura retorik. Dan jika berani bertaruh, Sakura menyindir sang Uchiha.

Fugaku membelalakkan matanya sejenak, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sakura mengikuti arah langkah Fugaku dan menghela napas lega ketika sosok itu menghilang di balik pintu. Suasana KBM kelas X-3 telah kembali normal.

* * *

_**Sebuah kuil tua. **_

_**Siang Hari.**_

.

"Aduh, aku ingin ramen, Teme!" seru Naruto setengah merutuk sembari memegang perutnya. Matahari yang bersinar tepat diatas kepalanya membuat segalanya semakin runyam.

"Jangan cerewet, Dobe," sahut Sasuke mengeluarkan kepalanya dari air, sementara tubuhnya masih tetap terendam di sungai yang arusnya masih agak deras akibat hujan tadi malam.

"Tapi aku mau ramen, Teme. Aku capek membersihkan kuil ini, dan sekarang aku butuh energi," rutuk Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Hn." Sasuke terlihat gusar karena tidak berhasil menombak ikan kelima yang akan digunakannya untuk makan.

Naruto hanya bersandar pada dinding kuil—sekaligus rumah—tua yang telah ditinggalinya sejak semalam. Ia bosan menunggu Sasuke menangkap ikan di sungai. Ia pun mencoba melelapkan dirinya sebelum suara air yang naik ke daratan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Naruto tidak jadi memejamkan matanya. Ia justru terpaku melihat kekasihnya yang baru saja keluar dari sungai. Dada putih yang bidang, wajah stoic yang cerah diterpa sinar matahari, celana selututnya yang basah sukses membuat semburat lembut di kedua pipi Naruto, hingga membawanya ke dunia yang tak ia ketahui.

.

"To... Naruto!!!" seekor ikan dilempar tepat di wajah tan Naruto yang masih berada di 'dunia lain'.

"Eh?" tanggap Naruto terkejut. "Bisa tidak kau tidak melempar wajahku dengan ikan, Teme jelek?!"

"Hn."

"Heh? 'Hn' tidak menjawab apa-apa, tahu!!" seru Naruto agak kesal pada kekasihnya yang masih asik membakar ikan untuk mereka makan di siang ini.

"Hn."

"Sejujurnya, aku ingin ramen, Teme."

"Dasar cerewet. Kau punya uang? Pergilah cari ramenmu, Dobe!!" seru Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. Ya, ia kabur tanpa persiapan.

"Kalau begitu, terima saja!!" sahut Sasuke seadanya sembari menyerahkan seekor ikan yang telah dibakar.

Dengan perasaan agak nggak rela, Naruto memakan ikan pemberian Sasuke dengan lahap. Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, meskipun ia tertawa dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu memandangku seperti itu, Teme?"

"Nggak," kilah Sasuke.

"Dasar pelit!" rutuk Naruto sambil terus memakan ikan tersebut sampai habis.

"Hn."

Hanya sepotong kata itu yang menjadi teman mereka di waktu makan siang. Menciptakan keheningan diantara mereka. Bahkan hingga api yang mereka gunakan untuk membakar ikan telah padam, mereka masih belum bicara satu dengan yang lainnya.

.

"Kau tidak pakai baju, Teme? Nanti kau sakit," sahut Naruto memecah keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka.

"Nanti saja. Keberatan?"

"Eng, tidak. Aku tidak keberatan. Toh yang sakit bukan aku," elak Naruto sembari memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak ketahuan Sasuke bahwa ia tersipu. Namun tanpa Naruto sadari, mata Onyx milik putera kedua Uchiha telah mengikuti gerakannya, dan tangan Uchiha yang kekar itu telah menarik tangan mungil untuk mendekat.

"Te-Teme?" sahut Naruto tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya.

"Hn?" tanggap Sasuke yang malah makin mendekatkan wajahnya pada bibir Naruto.

"Kamu terlalu dekat, Teme jelek!!" seru Naruto sambil mengenyahkan wajah pemuda emo tersebut.

Yang besangkutan tidak menggubris, bahkan ia menarik tangan pemuda bermata sapphire itu ke dadanya yang terbuka.

"Kau ingin ini kan, Dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Umh, ja-jangan sekarang, Teme!" sergah Naruto sembari mengenyahkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke yang makin mendekat.

Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat. Napasnya berhembus lembut di leher Naruto. Dan sebuah seringai memuakkan terpampang di wajah stoic-nya.

"Dasar Dobe mesum! Siapa juga yang mau melakukannya," sahutnya ketus sembari melepaskan pelukannya dari badan Naruto.

"ARGH!! TEME JELEK! LALU APA MAKSUDMU MEMPERLAKUKANKU BEGITU?!" bentak Naruto, sementara yang dibentak hanya menyeringai.

"Aku hanya menggodamu sedikit, Dobe."

"GRR!! Sedikit? Sedikit kamu bilang? Dasar Te—"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti tatkala Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Masuk, Dobe!" sahutnya pelan.

"Te-Teme? Kamu tak apa?"

"Hn. Aku hanya merasa, langit akan runtuh sore ini,"

"Apa maksudmu, Teme? Cuaca cerah begini..."

"Masuk sajalah, Dobe!" seru Sasuke agak keras. Ia menggamit tangan Naruto dan menariknya ke dalam kuil.

"Kau aneh, Teme. Apa ada yang aneh diluar sana?"

"Hn."

"Apa kau yakin, kita aman bersembunyi disini, Teme?"

"Hn. Aku harap."

* * *

_**Kediaman Hatake-Umino.**_

_**17.30**_

_**.**_

"Waktu cepat sekali berjalan ya, Kakashi-kun?" gumam Iruka memandang langit di luar jendelanya.

"Hm, ya. Dan hujan terus mengguyur Konoha," sahut Kakashi menanggapi ucapan kekasihnya.

Iruka mengikuti tatapan kekasihnya keluar jendela. Ia melihat hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Hingga matanya menangkap sesosok manusia di pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Kakashi-kun, ada orang di pintu masuk..." sahut Iruka.

Belum sempat Kakashi bersuara, sebuah gedoran tak ramah pada pintu rumahnya, sukses membuatnya—dan Iruka—terkejut.

"Mana Naruto?" tanya 'tamu tak diundang' itu tak ramah, ketika pintu dibuka.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Tuan Uchiha?" sahut Kakashi tak kalah dingin dan 'tak ramahnya'.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Silakan, jika kau bisa sopan sedikit."

Sosok itu—yang ternyata Fugaku—mengambil tempat berdiri di ujung ruangan. Mantelnya ia kibaskan untuk mengurangi kadar air hujan yang melekat padanya. Kemudian ia menepuk jas hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berdehem.

"Jadi, Hatake, dimana Naruto?" tanya Fugaku dingin.

"Hal yang sama ingin kutanyakan padamu. Dimana Sasuke?" balas Kakashi.

"Kau jangan macam-macam denganku. Jangan mentang-mentang kau orang kepercayaan sahabat baikku, kau jadi seenaknya. Aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu. Naruto telah membawa Sasuke kabur dari rumah," tuding Fugaku.

"Huh. Siapa yang kau maksud sahabat? Pria pirang yang terbunuh itu? Apa kau peduli padanya, Uchiha?" sahut Kakashi tak kalah ketus.

"Cih. Hari ini aku kesini untuk mengambil kembali Sasuke yang telah dibawa kabur oleh anak Minato itu!"

"Jaga mulutmu, Uchiha. Anakmu-lah yang membawa Naruto kabur," balas Kakashi sengit.

"Mustahil."

"Naruto adalah anak yang baik sebelum ia bertemu dengan anakmu."

"Tidak mungkin. Jika benar bukan Naruto yang menyembunyikannya, mengapa kalian masih bisa bersantai disini? Tidak mencarinya?" tanya Fugaku yang mulai gusar.

"Kami sudah mengetahui dimana mereka. Namun karena hujan, kami belum pergi kesana. Mungkin malam ini, atau paling tidak saat hujan agak reda." Iruka—yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kakashi beradu mulut dengan Fugaku—kini ikut mengambil suara.

"Maksudnya kalian tahu dimana Sasuke dan anak Minato bersembunyi?" tanya Fugaku, memperjelas ucapan Iruka.

"Ya."

"Bisakah aku ikut kalian, malam ini?" tanya Fugaku dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jika kau tak keberatan berjalan kaki..." sahut Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke arah Fugaku, meskipun Fugaku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

* * *

_**Kuil Tua.**_

_**23.30.**_

_**.**_

Hujan yang deras mengguyur sejak tadi sore kini hanya menjadi titik-titik air kecil yang disebut gerimis. Suara benturannya yang berirama di atas atap kuil tua ini, kontras dengan erangan yang terdengar dari dalam. Erangan kenikmatan yang tercipta dari pemuda berkulit putih dengan model berambut raven itu memenuhi ruangan kamar tempat mereka tidur.

"Ukh.. Oh.. Dobe...Oh..." sahut pria bernama Sasuke itu sambil menggerakkan kepala kekasihnya yang masih asik mempermainkan bagian pribadinya dengan mulut.

Mereka begitu menikmati permainan napsu mereka sendiri, hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada sekelompok orang yang mendatangi kuil tersebut.

"Ukh.. Oh…" sebuah erangan panjang mengakhiri kegiatan terlarang tersebut. Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya yang masih tanpa busana dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Te-Teme..." sahut Naruto dengan wajah yang masih memerah menahan gejolak di dalam dirinya.

"Ssh... Dobe." Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya, menatap dinding kuil dan memasang wajah siaga. "Kau dengar itu, Dobe?"

Naruto yang semula bingung, kini mengerti arti wajah kekasihnya. Ia pun menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun yang didengarnya hanya suara arus sungai yang semakin kencang.

"Ada apa, Te—"

"Berpakaianlah. Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera berpakaian. Sasuke yang lebih dulu selesai berbusana, kini melangkah menuju pintu belakang kuil.

"Dobe, kita lewat sini aja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Baru saja keduanya menapakkan kaki dan bersiap untuk lari, tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh.

* * *

Kakashi berdiri menatap sepasang kekasih itu. Disampingya ada Fugaku dan Iruka. Naruto membelalakkan mata birunya, sementara Sasuke memicingkan mata onyx-nya.

"Sejak kapan kau belajar kabur dari rumah? Almarhum Minato tak akan senang, Naruto!" seru Kakashi getir, senada dengan angin dingin yang menerpa mereka.

Naruto hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian bisa tahu kami disini?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke. Ibumu mengkhawatirkanmu!" pinta Fugaku tegas.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," geram Sasuke sembari memundurkan langkahnya.

"Seseorang memberi tahu kami. Kebetulan ia melihat kalian berdua menuju daerah ini," kilah Iruka.

"Sekarang kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan padamu, Naruto. Ayo kita pulang!" seru Kakashi dengan nada memaksa.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memantapkan hatinya untuk menyampaikan pikirannya pada kedua ayah angkatnya. Naruto pun maju perlahan. Berdiri menghadap ketiga pria yang memaksa mereka berdua pulang.

"Kakashi-sensei... Iruka-sensei..." suara Naruto bergetar. Angin meniupkan himpunan butir air pada pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis sebagai tanda lahir. "Apa jika aku pulang, aku akan kembali bersekolah di Konoha Elite High?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!" seru Fugaku dan Kakashi berbarengan.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, memandang Iruka, Kakashi dan Fugaku bergantian. Berharap ada kelonggaran atas permintaannya, namun sia-sia. Wajah mereka seperti mengatakan, 'Perintahku adalah hal yang tidak boleh sedikitpun kamu langgar.'

.

Naruto masih memandang ketiganya dengan wajah penuh pengharapan. Berharap sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terwujud memang terasa menyakitkan. Dengan gentar ia memundurkan langkahnya, hingga ia bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya semula. Naruto pun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku... Aku merasa bahagia bersama Sasuke. Aku menderita tanpa Sasuke..." Pelan namun tegas, Naruto mengeluarkan suara. Membuat semuanya—termasuk Sasuke—membelalakkan mata.

Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke.

"...dan aku merasa hidup bersama Naruto. Ia mengajarkanku kebahagiaan. Ia mengajarkanku bahwa tak semua orang tunduk pada Uchiha hanya karena pengaruh kakek Madara." Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun ekspresinya tak berubah.

"SASUKE! Jaga omonganmu!!! Sudah sepantasnya mereka tunduk pada kita! Takut pada kekuatan kita!! Sadarkah kau, Sasuke?!!" bentak Fugaku, yang sukses membuat Sasuke terbelalak.

"Tapi Tou-san—"

"Jangan membantah. Kau jadi rusak karena bergaul dengan dia!" potong Fugaku keras.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terbelalak. Mereka terkejut mendengar ucapan Fugaku. Itu artinya, sudah tak ada harapan bagi mereka untuk tetap mempertahankan hubungan yang terlarang itu.

Naruto menoleh ke sungai yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat. Mempersiapkan hatinya untuk segala keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Digenggamnya erat tangan Sasuke dan disunggingkan sebuah senyum yang mewakilkan kesiapan hatinya.

"Aishiteru, Teme..." bisik Naruto.

"Nani? Aku tahu, namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu, Dobe!" tanggap Sasuke tanpa memerhatikan nada suara kekasihnya saat menyatakan itu.

Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan berjalan mendekati sungai yang arusnya dapat menenggelamkan perenang profesional sekalipun. Sasuke menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang berjalan mundur sembari tersenyum miris. Kakashi yang awalnya berniat mengejar Naruto saat ia melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, kini menghentikan langkahnya.

"Do-Dobe? Mau ngapain?"

"Jika diriku tak diijinkan memilikimu, maka tak seorangpun boleh memilikimu. Dan jika dirimu tidak diijinkan memlikiku, maka tak seorangpun akan kuperbolehkan memilikiku," gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bibir sungai.

"Hountouni Gomennasai, minna... Arigatou." Naruto membungkuk sebelum ia melompat ke dalam sungai. Menceburkan dirinya.

.

Untuk sesaat keempat orang yang hanya menyaksikan tingkah Naruto terbelalak, namun ketika kesadaran mereka kembali pada tempat yang seharusnya, kepanikan menyergap mereka.

"DOBEEEE!!!" seru Sasuke yang segera berlari ke tempat Naruto terakhir berdiri.

Merasa pertahanan Sasuke longgar, Fugaku segera mengambil kesempatan untuk menahan tubuh putera bungsunya itu dan menariknya pulang. Namun diluar dugaan, Sasuke lebih gesit dari yang terlihat. Kini ia berdiri di tempat Naruto sebelumnya. Ia memandang nanar ketiga pria yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Apa kalian puas? Ini yang kalian harapkan?!" seru Sasuke nyaring, seolah beradu dengan deburan arus sungai yang menghantap batu.

"Sasuke kau jangan coba-coba!!" seru Fugaku tak kalah nyaring.

Sasuke diam. Ia menggertakkan giginya, namun matanya menatap nanar orang-orang yang telah membuat Naruto mengambil jalan yang paling ceroboh dalam hidupnya.

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Sangat bodoh, dan kebodohanmu menular padaku," gumamnya pelan sebelum ia akhirnya menyusul kekasihnya.

.

Sama seperti kekasihnya, ia juga menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai itu. Meninggalkan ketiga orang pria yang mengejarnya, dalam kepanikan.

.

.

* * *

_Kumohon._

_Kami-sama, selamatkan dia._

_Selamatkan kekasihku..._

_._

_._

_._

_**..to be continued..**_

* * *

**A/N :**

.

OOC? Gaje? Nggak Nyambung? Typo? Kependekan?

Gomeeeeeen~

.

Serius ini, dee bener minta maaf kalau nggak sesuai dengan kemauan reader. Mau FLAME? Atau REVIEW, sangat diterima.

.

Oke, sampai jumpa di chap—

*digebukin All Chara*

.

**Sasuke : **Gue jadi OOC!!!

**Naruto : **Tapi mesumnya nggak.

**Chara yang nggak dimasukin namanya : ** KITA NGGAK MUNCUL LAGI!!!

*gebukin Deena tanpa ampun*

**Sasuke : **Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan authornya.

**Naruto : ***bengong liatin Deena*

Kasian dia digebukin.

**Sasuke : **Hn.

* * *

**Deidara : **Karena kami nggak muncul-muncul lagi, oleh karena itu kami yang bertugas membacakan balasan review para Reviewer semua. Siapa yang mau baca pertama, un?

**Lee : ** Aku! Aku!

**Deidara : **Silakan, un.

*kasih kertas*

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Rock Lee )_

Untuk**noviClyneBaruBisaRipiu ****, **makasih untuk review pertamanya. Selamat! Anda mendapatkan hadiah kencan semalam bersama saya (?). Ya, mungkin ada 1-2 chap lagi. Nggak terlalu lama kok. Happy end? Entahlah. Karena setahu saya, author ini pengarang cerita Angst. Tapi tetap kita doakan saja. Sambutlah mentari dengan semangat masa muda! Yeah! Keep reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Tenten)_

Moshi moshi.. sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banya untuk review-nya, **Yufa Ichibi's**** . **Percayalah, semua chara disini mengharapkan ending yang Happy. Author juga berusaha membuat cerita yang tak se-tragis Romeo dan Juliet. Kami, semua chara disini juga ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka. Keep Reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Kiba Inuzuka)_

Wohoo, **Fuuyuki27****! **Terima kasih atas kesediaannya me-review. Sudah tahu kan? Yap! Ternyata anak kecil. Tapi disuruh Kakashi. Soal Typo, author juga menyadarinya. :D Sekali lagi terima kasih. Keep reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Sasori)_

Hm? **Naruchiha** atau Black Naruchiha nih? Ya, author menyadari ke-OOC-an Fugaku. Oleh karena itu, ia coba memperbaikinya di chapter ini. Semoga bisa diterima. Emang tuh si Uchiha, suka seenaknya. Dan satu lagi, disana ada banyak typo pada kata 'dengan' ^^. Terima kasih reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Shino)_

Bby **CCloveRuki**, mana bisa kawin sambil lari. Jatuh, neng. Ntar dinyanyiin Meggy Z loh _(nggak nyambung)_. Wew, makasih reviewnya. Semoga nggak Angst. Karena author gaje kita yang satu ini, seneng membunuh chara. Ikut berdoa ya, dan jangan lupa. Keep reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Sai)_

Hayyah. Siti Nurbaya? Ketuaan, **Uchiha Aichan Drarrya****. **Ini jamannya Romeo and Juliet . XDXD

Typo? Ada tuh. Di kata 'dengan'. Arigatou buat reviewenya. Keep reading SasuNaru!!

_(Ino)_

Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas Reviewnya. **Shiina Rika****. ** Jawabannya ada di chapter ini. Jujur aja, pas membuat chapter itu, author kita malah ngakak-ngakak _(dasar edan)_. Makasih juga buat koreksinya. Keep reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Neji)_

Hoi, **Kyuuichi Azurin****, **jangan heboh. Ini era globalisasi. Kawin lari itu mah biasa. Nanti kawin terbang (?). Ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya dikirimkan author kita kepadamu. Rasa terima kasij atas reviewnya, dan untuk pujian deskripnya. Dia tidak merasa sekeren itu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Kependekan? Aku juga berpikir begitu _(gomenn). _Keep reading SasuNaru!!

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Deidara)_

Lha? **Himechii satsuki**, kata authornya, mungkin masih ada 1-2 chap lagi. Jadi masih ada TBC _(gomenn)_. Hayyah, seperti Montague dan Capulet, disini Uzumaki dan Uchiha dilarang bersama. X_X

Hahaha~ kalau kawin lari, entar jatuh, terus nggak bisa malam pertama deh _(nyehehehe. Tawa setan)_. Diusahakan tidak lama. Update kilat nggak pake telor. Di karet dua _(gaje). _Yo! Thanks buat reviewnya. Keep reading SasuNaru!!. _(un-nya ilang)_

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Hinata)_

A-anou… Doushite yo, **Satsume Ookamito**? Hountoni arigatou untuk review dan pujiannya _(membungkuk)_. Pengarangnya hanya mengikuti cerita Romeo and Juliet kok, jadi hountoni gomennasai _(bows)_. Le-lemon? A-ada di chapter ini kok, walau sedikit.. _(nosebleed). _Keep reading SasuNaru!!.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Itachi)_

Wah, terima kasih sekali lagi, **Uchiha Nata-chan**. Kau selalu membuat author menjadi lebih baik. Author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika hints-nya kurang. Ia sengaja menuliskan pukul 00.00 sebagai 12.00am. karena ia terbiasa menulis novel asing. Novel kolaborasinya juga sering memakai a.m/p.m. Mohon pengertiannya _(bows)_. Ah, ya, untuk namanya William Shakespeare, makasih sudah diingatkan. Author tidak begitu hafal hurufnya. Hanya tahu pengucapannya saja. Untuk chapter ini, diusahakan typo tidak ada. Bagaimana? Apakah masih ada?

Masalah Ending, kita serahkan pada yang kuasa. Karena aku, dan semua chara yang disini, ingin mengakhiri kisah ini dengan happy. Not Angst or sad, or worst : Death Chara. Okay then. Thanls for your review and keep reading SasuNaru.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

_(Gaara)_

Yo, **Cute-Tamacchan**. Bagaimana ujianmu? Semoga lulus dengan nilai bagus. Iya, yang ngintip itu Haku, tapi karena disuruh oleh Kakashi-san. Hahaha. Uchiha yang satu itu kelewat mesum. Mungkin ia ingin 'bertemu' lagi. ^^

Iya, author telah menyadari typo yang fatal tersebut. Bukan karena masalah kata ataupun artinya, namun jumlah salahnya. Jika pada setiap paragraph ada, dipastikan hampir seluruh cerita mengandung typo _(ngomong naon?!). _Iyap, thanks for review. Biar lambat asal selamat. Keep reading SasuNaru!!.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

**.**

**Tobi : **Tobi nggak kebagian baca!! Tobi anak baik. Tobi mau baca!!

**Deidara : ***ngacuhin Tobi* Sampai ketemu di chapter depan, un!

Ja mata nee..

* * *

.

*babak belur, bengep-bengep*

Seriously, all readers..

Next chapter will be last chapter. Jadi, kesempatan review semakin sedikit. Ayo! Ayo! Semuanya **REVIEW**_**.**_** Pantang mundur untuk RIPIU!!**

Keep writing SasuNaru,

Keep reading SasuNaru,

You are all Rawkz.

\m/


	10. Chapter 9 : In The End

**Romeo n' Romeo **

Pairing : SasuNaru..

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rate : T

Warning : (Still) Abal, Shou-Ai, Gaje, OOC, AU, **Don't Like Don't Read.**

Disclaimer :

Naruto kini di tangan Sasuke Uchiha

Romeo n' Juliet, telah dipatenkan milik bung Will sampai chapter terakhir cerita ini.

Romeo n' Romeo. Karena ditulis ganteng mengundang kontroversi, bagaimana kalau orang keren saja? XD

* * *

Gelap.

Dingin.

Dimana aku?

Apakah ini akhir duniaku?

Jika ya, aku ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, karena aku memilih jalan yang bodoh untuk mengakhiri hidupku yang menyebalkan. Maafkan aku Kaa-san, maafkan aku Aniki, maafkan aku Tou-san, dan maafkan aku, Naruto..

..aku tak bisa menjagamu.

* * *

**ROMEO N' ROMEO**

**By : Deena Kazuki Aiko Tsukishiro**

**Chapter 9 : In The End**

**

* * *

**

**SASUKE'S POV**

**.**

Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik ke permukaan. Siapa yang menolongku? Apa ini hanya ilusi? Karena aku merasa tubuhku mati. Aku ingin melihat wajah penolongku, namun mata ini tak mau terbuka.

"Dapat satu lagi,"

Suara wanita. Serak-serak basah. Apa maksudnya 'satu lagi'? Apa Dobe telah ditemukan? Mungkin ia adalah salah seorang tim SAR yang dipanggil Tou-san, atau mungkin saja ia adalah nenek sihir penunggu hutan yang pernah diceritakan Hidan—teman aniki—padaku atau jangan-jangan ia malaikat maut yang membawa pergi roh orang-orang yang baru saja mati?

Kami-sama, kumohon padamu, beritahu aku, apa ini saatnya aku menghadap-Mu?

.

Bau ikan bakar dan ramuan aneh mengusik indera penciumanku dan membawaku kembali ke alam nyata. Baguslah, aku tidak jadi mati. Tapi, dimana aku?

"Kau sudah sadar?" tegur sebuah suara. Ya, suara wanita yang beberapa waktu lalu kudengar saat aku dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Kupalingkan wajahku dan kulihat sosok pemilik suara itu. Seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur, namun terlihat sangat sehat, berdada besar, berambut pirang, dan memiliki tanda segi empat di dahinya. Wajahnya menatap panci yang merebus sebuah ramuan berrbau aneh yang membuatku sadar.

"Hn." Aku hanya menjawab singkat sambil memandang ke sekeliling.

"Kau mencari temanmu? Dia ada di dalam," tegurnya lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk cepat dan berlari ke dalam rumah.

Rumah itu tak begitu luas, namun banyak terdapat kamar, sehingga aku harus mencarinya satu persatu, sementara tak kupungkiri, kondisiku masih sangat lemah. Sejauh ini, sudah 5 kamar kubuka dan tak kutemukan sosok Dobe disana.

Kumohon. Tetaplah hidup, Naruto.

**~~xxxOoOoOxxx~~~**

.

BRAK.

Akhirnya, pintu ke sembilan berhasil kudobrak dan kutemukan sosok Dobe yang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur. Dadanya yang mulus itu tertutup oleh dedaunan yang baunya aneh. Apa ini? Kenapa kondisi Naruto jadi begini?

"Jangan dibuang."

Aku terkesiap. Karena wanita itu—entah sejak kapan—berdiri di pintu kamar tempat Dobe berada.

"Hn, maksudnya?"

"Ia terluka parah. Dan dedaunan yang kau anggap aneh itu obatnya. Jika kau membuangnya, tak ada jaminan ia akan selamat," sahutnya sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku memandangnya dan Dobe bergantian. Jujur, saat ini aku ingin berada di samping kekasihku, namun aku ingin meminta penjelasan pada wanita yang namanya sendiri bahkan belum kuketahui. Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya aku mengejar wanita itu.

"Sumimasen—"

"Kau kutemukan 3 hari yang lalu di hulu sungai ini. Kau dan temanmu hampir kukira hanya dua onggok mayat jika aku tak melihat getar di bibir kalian yang kedinginan. Wajahmu penuh dengan luka gores. Sedangkan ia penuh dengan goresan di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam sebelumnya? Jangan bilang kalian mau bertindak bodoh dengan bunuh diri bersama," potong wanita itu.

"Dimana kami sekarang?"

"Hohoho, mata hitam itu dan cara bicaramu yang tanpa basa-basi. Kau seperti keluarga Uchiha yang ku kenal. Kau dari klan Uchiha kan? Bagaimana kabar Madara?" tanyanya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal kakek Madara?"

"Oh, kau cucunya? Tentu saja aku ingat. Ia yang memisahkan aku dengan suamiku." Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah sebuah pohon tua.

Aku hanya diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Masuklah, sahabatmu membutuhkanmu di dalam sana!" serunya.

"Ng…" Sial! Aku belum tahu siapa namanya.

"Panggil saja aku Tsunade."

"Hn. Arigatou, Tsunade-san," sahutku mengangguk dan pergi ke tempat Dobe.

.

* * *

_**2 Hari setelahnya...**_

_**.**_

"Dasar Usoratonkachi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutku saat Naruto membuka mata biru sapphire-nya.

"Ungh.. Itukah ucapan yang sepantasnya diucapkan pada orang yang baru sadar, Pantat ayam?" serunya lemah.

"Hn."

Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja sekarang.

"Dimana kita sekarang?" tanyanya sembari memandang ke seluruh penjuru kamar.

"Tak tahu."

"Bagaimana kita sampai disini?"

"Sepertinya kita hanyut."

"Eh? Kau juga hanyut, Teme? Kok bisa?"

"Hn." Aku memilih jalan bodoh yang kau pilih.

"Cih. 'Hn' itu bukan jawaban, Teme!" Ia mulai protes seperti biasa.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, Dobe," sahutku menepuk kepalanya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Teme?"

"Dalam mimpimu. Aku cuma nggak mau otakmu tambah tak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir, Dobe."

Ia menepis tanganku.

"Menjauh kau, Teme!"

"Hn."

Aku beranjak pergi dari sisi ranjang Naruto. Berharap semoga ia memanggilku dan berharap ia mau menceritakan kenapa ia melompat ke sungai yang alirannya membawa kami ke tempat antah berantah ini. Sempat kuamati bahwa tempat ini adalah daerah terpencil yang terpisahkan dari dunia luar karena berada jauh di bawah tebing. 2 hari sejak kesadaranku, aku mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi penghuni lain selain wanita tua misterius bernama Tsunade itu.

"Ne, Teme…"

Berhasil.

"Hn?"

"Kita dimana ? Aku merasa asing disini." Ia memandang ke sekeliling dan berusaha mengenali tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Kita ada di—"

"Rumahku. Syukurlah obatnya manjur. Apa kau sudah tak apa-apa, sekarang?" tegur Tsunade-san, yang seperti biasa selalu muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah, arigatou ne, Obaa-san."

"Sama-sama. Kau tertidur cukup lama, 5 hari. Aku kira kau tak berhasil diselamatkan."

"Li-lima hari? Selama itu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya, 2 hari lebih lama dariku," jawabku cepat, sebelum dipotong oleh wanita tua itu.

"Kau hanya pingsan selama 3 hari, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Kau mulai lagi."

Lagi-lagi Naruto mulai memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan baru kali ini, aku melihat wanita itu tersenyum dengan lepas.

.

"Kalian sangat akrab ya? Mengingatkanku pada zaman itu."

Zaman itu?

"A-nou, Obaa-san…" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tsunade. Namaku Tsunade. Dan apa yang mau kau katakan, pemuda pirang?"

"Ng? Tidak jadi. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Oh ya, sebelumnya, terima kasih telah menolong kami. Kami berhutang budi," sahut Naruto setengah membungkuk dan entah kenapa ia menyikutku pelan. "Hei, kau juga, Teme!"

Oh.

"Tidak. Terima kasih saja sudah cukup."

"Teme!"

"Hn?"

"Apa ayahmu tidak mengajarimu berterima kasih dengan benar, heh?"

"Hn."

"Cih. Apa sih masalahmu?" Naruto mulai seperti Ibu-Ibu yang menginterogasi anaknya.

"Bukan urusan—"

"Apa karena kau kujemur, Tuan Uchiha?" potong Tsunade-san dengan nadanya yang sedikit mengejek.

.

Tidak. Jangan katakan itu!

"Eh? Dijemur? Maksudnya?"

Seperti yang kuduga dari seorang pemuda seperti Naruto.

"Saat aku sadar, aku mendapatkan diriku terbaring di bawah sinar matahari yang terik."

.

5 menit…

.

10 menit…

.

"Hahahaha! Kupikir hanya aku yang berpikiran kalau kamu sekali-sekali harus dijemur biar nggak terlalu dingin, Teme!"

Sial!

"Maafkan aku, anak muda. Aku kira kau kekurangan cahaya matahari karena kulitmu pucat, ternyata, memang dari sananya ya…" Tsunade-san tertawa mengejekku.

Aku melihat mereka berdua tertawa, sementara aku hanya diam saja dan men-death glare mereka. Demi Tuhan, jika aku tak mencintai pemuda pirang yang bising ini, dan tidak berhutang budi pada wanita tua berdada besar ini, aku bersumpah akan mengirimkan mereka ke dasar bumi.

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV **

_**Pemakaman di ujung desa terpencil, 14 hari sejak hilangnya Sasuke dan Naruto.**_

_**.**_

"Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat berlalu ya, sahabatku," ucap seorang pria pada sebuah makam bertuliskan Namikaze Minato di nisannya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar kau sudah gugur. Aku kira kita bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi. Membesarkan anak-anak kita dan bisa membanggakan mereka seperti saat kita sekolah dulu."

Pria itu tersenyum simpul dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping makam itu.

"Kau tahu, Minato, aku masih tak percaya kau sudah tiada. Karena aku melihat dirimu di setiap senyuman anak itu, di setiap tatapan matanya, dan di setiap tindakannya yang mencairkan kebekuan hati anak bungsuku. Dan, apa kau tahu, sahabatku, sejak permusuhan kita 20 tahun yang lalu..."

Ia mengambil napas panjang dan berat.

"... aku merindukanmu."

.

Angin dingin meniupkan daun-daun dari pohon kamboja yang tumbuh dengan subur di pemakaman tersebut. Sesosok pria berbaju serba hijau dengan rambut jamur dan alis yang tebal mendekati makam yang sedang kedatangan pengunjung itu.

"Wah, sepertinya ada tamu di hari yang dingin ini buat Minato."

Tamu yang dimaksud hanya berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"Salam kenal, aku Gai. Ayah dari Rock Lee. Apa kabar, sahabat Minato?" sapa pria berbaju hijau tersebut.

"Baik-baik saja, Gai-san," balas tamu—yang ternyata Fugaku—dengan senyuman yang tidak terlihat.

"Ada apa kau bersusah payah mendatangi Minato, Uchiha?" tanya pria bermasker yang yang berdirir di belakang pria berbaju hijau tadi.

Diam, itulah jawaban yang diberikan oleh Fugaku.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Hn."

Oke, sekarang kita tahu darimana asal mula Sasuke berkata 'Hn' itu.

"Oh… Ini ya, yang namanya Fugaku?" seru Gai riuh, mencairkan suasana yang sempat membeku di siang yang dingin itu.

"Salam kenal." Fugaku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Sementara Kakashi hanya diam memandang keturunan Madara itu.

"Kau tahu, Minato banyak bercerita tentangmu. Tentang masa-masa kalian sekolah, tentang persahabatan kalian—"

"—dan juga permusuhan itu," potong Kakashi. Gai hanya bisa tertawa garing mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraannya.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?" tanya Fugaku.

Sepertinya acara nostalgia ini akan berlangsung cukup lama, karena Gai dan Kakashi langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan bercerita pada Fugaku. Entah kenapa, acara ziarah ini berubah menjadi reunian bapak-bapak.

.

"Entah sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kepergiannya, tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa senyumnya saat bercerita tentang kelahiran anaknya, dan perjumpaannya dengan sahabat yang ia rindukan," sahut Gai memandang pohon Maple yang perlahan-lahan berguguran daunnya.

Fugaku memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya sedang mencari-cari memori tanggal 10 Oktober 15 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. 10 Oktober.**_

**.**

"Anakku laki-laki. Ya Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Apa dia sama tampannya denganku?" cerocos seorang pemuda berambut kuning pada temannya di depan ruang bersalin. Ia masih tak bisa melepaskan wajahya dari kaca pengintip yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang tersenyum menyambut kelahiran anak pertama mereka.

"Semoga anakmu tidak senarsis dirimu," sahut teman pria pirang tadi.

"Kau tahu, Kakashi? Aku sangat tidak sepenuhnya bahagia meskipun anakku lahir dengan selamat. Masih ada ruang kosong disini. Andai saja dia ada disini, merayakan kebahagiaanku." Minato hanya menunjuk dadanya.

"Maksudmu, si Uchiha?" tanya Kakashi malas.

"Iya. Aku ingin dia disini dan merayakan kebahagiaanku bersama-sama."

"Tadi aku melihatnya..."

"Benarkah, dimana kau—"

Ucapan Minato terhenti tatkala mata birunya memandang seorang pria yang menggendong puteranya yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun. Pria yang ia rindukan, kini berada di rumah sakit itu. Tepatnya, berada di hadapannya.

"Fugaku?"

"Hn? Kau?"

Minato menghampiri Fugaku dan anak pertamanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Minato.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu, kan? Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Hahaha. Kau tidak berubah. Sudah 5 tahun ya? Aku sedang menunggu anak pertamaku selesai dimandikan. Setelah ini aku dan Kakashi akan merayakannya. Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut bergabung?" ajak Minato ceria.

"Tidak. Aku tak ada waktu untuk hal tak penting itu. Lagipula aku tak mau membuat istriku menunggu. Sayonara…" pamit Fugaku sembari menggamit tangan anaknya. "Ayo, Itachi.. Mungkin imunisasi Sasuke telah selesai."

"Dasar. Kau masih sama saja seperti dulu, Fugaku," desis Minato pelan dan tersenyum.

"Hn." Fugaku yang sudah membelakangi Minato hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan berlalu.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Ya. Aku juga sangat senang bertemu dengannya," bisik Fugaku pada angin yang membawa dedaunan Maple pergi dari pohonnya.

"Jangan bercanda. Kau bahkan menolak ajakannya untuk merayakan kehadiran anaknya. Dan ayahmu membuatnya terbunuh," tukas Kakashi.

"Cih. Kau tak mengerti. Aku bahkan tidak ada di Konoha waktu kejadian itu."

"Ck. Kau hanya beralasan!"

"Sudah, kalian berdua. Jika kalian terus begini, Minato nggak akan senang di alam sana," sahut Gai melerai perdebatan yang menurutnya nggak penting ini.

"Hn."

"Oh ya, Uchiha-san, apa ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Sasuke?" tanya Gai lagi.

Fugaku menggeleng. "Nihil. Orang-orangku mengatakan bahwa ujung sungai itu adalah air terjun yang cukup tinggi di Konoha. Tak ada yang bisa selamat setelah jatuh dari ketinggian air terjun itu."

Gai dan Kakashi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan Fugaku. "Mungkin ini adalah hukuman."

"Ya, mungkin," balas Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi." Fugaku segera beranjak dan pergi dari tempat itu. Membubarkan reunian bapak-bapak yang tercipta secara tiba-tiba.

.

Saat sosok Fugaku sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, mereka hanya bisa menghela napas dan bergumam.

"Jelas sekali ia merasa kehilangan," sahut Gai.

"Ya. Aku sadari itu," balas Kakashi.

_**Rumah Tsunade-san.**_

**.**

"HUACHIM!" Naruto bersin lagi. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya ia bersin tanpa sebab sejak siang tadi.

"Ittai! Kau Jorok, Dobe!" seru Sasuke.

"Hee~ Teme.. Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa aku bersin-bersin," tukas Naruto.

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakanmu," sahut Tsunade yang meletakkan dua buah selimut di samping Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang duduk di beranda, menunggu matahari terbenam.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya mengangguk pada Tsunade yang sudah kembali ke dalam.

.

"Ne, Teme.. Kita sudah lama berada disini. Sebenarnya aku rindu rumah. Kapan kita bisa pulang?" tanya Naruto memandang awan yang berwarna keemasan.

"Usoratonkaschi. Kalau memang ada jalan keluar, dari dulu Tsunade-san akan hidup diluar tempat terpencil ini," tukas Sasuke yang sebenarnya nggak mau tidur berjauhan dengan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya memang ada, kok. Jalan keluar menuju dunia atas." Tsunade membawakan tiga gelas teh hijau dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Hah! Kau sok tahu, Teme!" seru Naruto riuh.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak keluar dan memulai hidup di peradaban atas?" tanya Sasuke agak ketus. Dengan semburat merah tipis di pipinya.

"Karena aku mau menghapus kesedihan atas gugurnya suamiku. Entah ada berapa orang yang mengingat suamiku dan jasa-jasanya membela Konoha." Tsunade memandang matahari yang mulai menghilang di ufuk barat.

"Anou, Obaa-san... Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa nama suami Obaa-san?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Jiraiya. Hahaha, meskipun dia bertampang tidak terlalu tampan, tapi dia baik."

Sasuke dan Naruto bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Hm, kenapa?" Kini giliran Tsunade yang penasaran.

"Anou, Obaa-san, apa Jiraiya-sama memiliki tanda di hidungnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar. Darimana kau tahu?"

"Beliau masih hidup dan kini... menjadi kepala sekolah kami." Naruto berkata dengan mantap. Sukses membuat gelas minum Tsunade terlepas dari tangannya.

"Jiraiya masih hidup?" seru Tsunade setengah menangis.

"Hn."

"Aku.. ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku kira dia sudah tiada. Karena sejak peperangan itu, tak kudengar lagi kabarnya."

"Sama dengan Jiraiya-sama. Ia mengira kau sudah tiada. Karena ia sering sekali memandang fotomu di meja kerjanya sembari merenung. Begitu yang kulihat saat aku memeberikan surat kepindahanku." Naruto menjelaskannya.

"Ayo kita bersiap."

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin pulang. Ke pelukan suamiku. Kumohon…"

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Sementara Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Kau kenapa Teme?"

"Tak apa."

"Bener?"

"Hn."

"Yasudah. Dasar Teme aneh. Kau ikut pulang tidak? Kalau iya, ayo siap-siap."

"Hn."

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

**.**

Malam ini kami akan kembali ke rumah. Berkumpul bersama keluarga kami. Sejujurnya, aku sangat bahagia bisa kembali bersatu dengan mereka. Namun aku sedikit sedih karena harus tidur terpisah dengan Naruto. Mungkin aku akan merindukan dia.

.

"Ne, Teme. Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Pegang tanganku, Dobe. Kecuali kau mau nyasar di tengah hutan yang gelap ini," sahutku menyodorkan tangan pada Naruto yang berjalan di belakangku.

Kami terus berjalan di belakang Tsunade-san yang lebih tau seluk beluk hutan ini daripada kami. Hanya sinar bulan yang terang, yang membantu kami melihat jalan. Um, jika diingat-ingat lagi, bukankah keadaan ini sama dengan saat kami menuju pesta Hanabi? Saat aku dan Naruto mengikat cinta kami dan menyatukan diri kami?

"Kita hampir sampai. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, kita sampai di daratan atas." Tsunade-san membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Hn."

.

.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu, kami baru sampai di ujung desa terpencil.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu duluan, Dobe."

"Tidak, Teme. Sebaiknya kita mengantarkan Baa-chan. Karena dia yang paling ingin bertemu orang yang dicintainya," tolak Naruto.

Ucapan polos yang keluar dari bibir mungil pemuda berkulit tan itu membuatku tersenyum. Naruto akan tetap menjadi Naruto. Selalu apa adanya.

"Ne, kau tersenyum Teme? Manis…"

"Sepertinya matamu perlu diperiksakan ke dokter mata, Dobe. Sejak kapan aku tersenyum?" tukasku.

"Lho? Apa aku salah lihat?"

"Hn."

Kami pun berjalan menuju rumah Jiraiya-san. Disana tampak seorang pria tua duduk di kursi goyang yang ada di beranda sembari memandang bintang-bintang.

"Kon-konbanwa.." sapa Tsunade-san gugup.

Seperti melihat hantu, Jiraiya-san berdiri dari duduknya. Rambut putihnya terhembus angin malam yang cukup dingin tatkala melihat sosok wanita yang ia rindukan berdiri di depannya.

"Tsu-Tsunade?" tanyanya terkejut. "Kau masih hidup?"

Tsunade-san tidak menjawab. Ia langsung berlari memeluk suaminya. Aku hanya bisa memandang Naruto dan bertanya, 'kira-kira, apa yang akan kami dapatkan jika pulang nanti.'

.

"Nah, Teme. Sekarang saatnya aku pulang."

"Hn."

Kami bergandengan menuju rumahnya. Aku sungguh takut ia dimarahi habis-habisan jika kami tiba di rumahnya nanti. Tanpa sadar, aku menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi.

"Teme? Kau tak apa?"

"Hn. Kalau kamu nyasar, bahaya."

Aku tak berbalik ke arahnya, namun aku bisa mendengar ia terkikik mendengar jawabanku. Pasti ia mentertawakan alasanku. Sudahlah, masih ada yang lebih kukhawatirkan daripada itu.

.

"Hn, Dobe… Kau sudah sampai. Istirahatkan badan dan otakmu. Biar nggak bodoh dan malas lagi," sahutku mengantarkan Naruto ke depan pagar rumahnya.

Perlahan, namun pasti, kulihat Naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki perkarangan setelah menutup pintu pagarnya. Karena penasaran, aku memanjat pohon untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Bersyukur pada Kami-sama, yang membukakan pintu adalah pria berambut coklat yang langsung memeluknya.

Syukurlah, Naruto. Aku bahagia melihat kau kembali diterima.

Sekarang, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku sendiri. Akankah aku akan menerima perlakuan yang sama denganmu, ataukah kemarahan Tou-san yang menjadi sambutan kepulanganku?

* * *

.

"Tu-Tuan muda Uchiha?" pekik seorang penjaga gerbang ketika melihat sosokku.

"Hn."

Dengan santai aku melangkah ke dalam gerbang. Kuhembuskan napas yang berat tatkala aku sampai di depan pintu rumah.

"Kaa-san? Aniki? T-Tou-san?" sapaku dari luar pintu yang disambut dengan suara gaduh dari dalam rumah.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang paling kurindukan. Kaa-san, yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sasuke? Kau pulang?" Kaa-san memelukiku sembari mengecek setiap jengkal tubuhku dan memastikan aku nggak kenapa-kenapa.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup, otouto. Banyak yang mendugamu sudah meninggal," sahut Aniki menghambur rambut ravenku.

"Baka Aniki! Jangan sentuh!" seruku setengah kesal.

Kaa-san dan Aniki tertawa. Mau tak mau, aku tertawa juga. Tapi aku lupa akan satu hal. Tou-san. Daritadi ia hanya memandangiku dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Ta-tadaima, Tou-san," sapaku.

Tou-san hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya, namun setelah itu ia hanya bergumam, "Okaeri, Sasuke.."

.

Demi Kami-sama, aku tak akan menukar hari ini dengan apapun juga. Aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku idam-idamkan dari kecil. Kebahagiaan. Tak ada kata lain yang dapat melukiskan perasaanku hari ini. Aku bahagia melihat Tsunade-san bersatu dengan suaminya, aku bahagia Dobe-ku baik-baik saja saat tiba di rumahnya, aku bahagia ceritaku tak berakhir seperti Romeo dan Juliet. Dan yang terpenting, sekarang aku berada di rumah.

* * *

_**..OWARI..**_

_+author dilempari tomat gara-gara nulis owari padahal ceritanya belum selesai+_

* * *

.

Aku sedang menonton televisi bersama Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Aniki di ruang keluarga tatkala _handphone_-ku berbunyi. Sebuah SMS dari Naruto singgah di hpku, membuatku segera membacanya.

.

_From : __**Dobe Usoratonkachi**_

_Teme, kau OL tak?_

_._

Aku segera membalasnya,

_To : __**Dobe Usoratonkachi**_

_Hn._

.

Dan kuaktifkan web browserku. Karena kalau dia sudah bertanya hal nggak penting kayak gitu, dia mengajakku chat.

.

_**Naru-chan : **__"Lagi apa, Teme?"_

_**Sasuke : **__"Nonton tv."_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Ada kabar untukmu."_

_**Sasuke : **__"Apa?"_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Mulai besok, aku akan kembali ke Konoha Elite High."_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Terima kasih, Kami-sama.

_**Sasuke : **__"Hn, lalu?"_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Eh, Teme jelek. Apa-apaan reaksi itu? Gimana perasaanmu?"_

_**Sasuke : **__"Biasa. Tak ada yang spesial."_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Grrr… Dasar TemeJelekPantatAyamBiru."_

_**Sasuke : **__"Hn, DobeUsoratonkachi."_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Jangan panggil aku begitu, Teme!"_

_**Sasuke : **__"Hn."_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Aku Offline dulu. Jaa~"_

_**Sasuke : **__"Hei, Dobe…"_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Ya?"_

_**Sasuke : **__"Serius cuma ngomong 'Jaa~'?"_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Um..."_

_**Sasuke : **__"Katakan saja."_

_**Naru-chan : **__"Aishiteru, Teme."_

_**Sasuke : **__"Hn. Aishiteru yo, Dobe."_

**-NARU-CHAN IS NOT ONLINE-**

.

Kumatikan web browserku dan segera menuju kamar tidur.

"Aku mau turun pagi besok. Aku rindu sekolah. Aku tidur dulu ya. Nite all..." pamitku pada orang-orang yang masih asyik nonton tv.

Kaa-san hanya tersenyum mengikuti langkahku hingga tiba di lantai 2.

.

Ya, aku tak sabar menunggu besok. Karena mulai besok, chapter baru kehidupanku, akan dimulai.

* * *

_** ..OWARI..**_

_**

* * *

**_

**-OMAKE-**

**.**

**.**

**_Minggu yang cerah. Kamar Naruto Uzumaki._**

.

Sepasang kekasih duduk di tepi jendela sembari menikmati sejuknya angin musim gugur dan hangatnya mentari di siang yang dingin itu.

"Ne, Teme. Sejak 3 hari yang lalu kita masuk sekolah, ada nggak yang diucapkan ayahmu tentang aku?"

"Hn?"

"Jangan cuma 'hn'. Aku bertanya."

"Aku sedang berpikir, Dobe."

"Oh, bilang kek dari tadi," sahut Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Dia mengundangmu makan malam."

"Eh? Benarkah? Tumben..."

"Dia mau mengenalmu lebih dekat." Sasuke menarik Naruto dalam pelukannya.

"Ee—h… Teme!" seru Naruto yang terkejut atas tindakan Sasuke.

"Hn? Wajahmu merah, Dobe. Kau sakit?" goda Sasuke menepuk pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Uh.. Jangan sentuh, Teme!"

"Hn." Kembali wajah stoic menghiasi pria berambut Raven itu.

.

Diam..

Sunyi..

Mereka kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

.

"Hoi, kalian… Jangan melamun. Nanti jatuh!" seru Kakashi yang sedang memperbaiki pagar di halaman, tepat dibawah Sasuke dan Naruto duduk.

"Wakatta, Kakashi-san. Akan kujaga dia baik-baik," sahut Sasuke memeluk erat kekasihnya yang wajahnya semakin merona.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," gumam Kakashi sambil meneruskan aktifiatasnya.

.

"Teme! Teme! Lepas!"

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

"Nggak enak sama Kakashi-sensei, baka."

"Hn? Sepertinya dia setuju dengan hubungan kita."

"Tapi, teman-temanmu?" sinar keraguan terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

"Hn? Mereka sudah punya pacar masing-masing."

"Ah… Teme! Kenapa sih, kamu selalu buat aku speechless?"

"Entah."

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat bersyukur, kita bisa seperti ini, Teme."

"Hn. Aku juga."

.

Tanpa permisi, Sasuke memegang dagu kekasihnya dan mendekatkan bibir mereka.

"Te-Teme…"

Naruto hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

.

PRAK.

.

Sebuah bunyi mengejutkan mereka. Membuat mereka membatalkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"I-Iruka-sensei?" pekik Naruto kaget, ketika melihat 'Ibu'nya berjongkok di pintu kamar sembari memunguti makanan yang terjatuh dari nampan kayu yang ia bawa.

"Gomenne, Naruto. Tadinya aku ingin menawarkan makanan, kalau-kalau kalian lapar. Tapi, sepertinya aku malah mengganggu. Maaf, teruskan saja." Iruka buru-buru pamit dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

.

"Berhubung pengganggu sudah pergi, bisakah kita melanjutkannya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Kau mau, Naruto?" Sasuke menjilat bibir mungil kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Umh..." Naruto memejamkan matanya, "Terserah kau, Teme."

.

Tanpa di komando apapun lagi, putera kedua keluarga Uchiha tersebut menjajakkan lidahnya dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Bibir mereka saling beradu, bertaut, dan desah napas terdengar begitu jelas di telinga mereka.

"Mau dilanjutkan disana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik tempat tidur Naruto.

"Ogah, Teme!" tolak Naruto dengan tegas dan segera menjauhkan bahunya dari dada Sasuke.

"Bercanda."

Sasuke memeluk kekasihnya sekali lagi, kemudian mencium bibir mungil kekasihnya yang manis, dengan perasaan bahagia yang tak dapat dia lukiskan.

'Terima kasih, Kami-sama. Kau mengizinkan kami berbahagia.'

* * *

_Nah. Kali ini bener-bener tamat, deh._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

**A/N :**

Akhirnya selesai!

+Joget2 gaje+

Jadi bagaimana tanggapan kalian? D nggak bisa berkata banyak.

OOC? BASHING? TYPO? NGGAK SUKA? MASIH NGGAK NGERTI? NGGAK SESUAI KEINGINAN?

+dikeplak gara-gara nge-CAPS+

Silahkan tinggalkan **REVIEW, FLAME, **atau **PERTANYAAN ** ke tombol di bawah ini (yang ada balon dialognya)

* * *

Oke, sekarang saatnya review reply :

**Naruchiha**

Hn. Makasih ya Dobe…

Asem? Nggak bakal. Kan Lemonnya CUMA dikit. Nggak akan kerasa asam

+sok iye. Digampar+

Jah.. Karena waktu itu Dee lagi BlankOut, jadi banyak bikin OOC termasuk ke Fugaku. Maav Om Fuga

+nyapuin bunga bangke+

Haku disuruh diam sama Kakashi. Kemaren dibeliin nasi bungkus

+miskin amat sogokannya nasi bungkus+

+disepak Kakashi ke Af-sel+

Hn. Oh ya, ini chap akhirnya.

See u~

+lemparin Sasori pake nasi bungkus+

.

.  
** Namikaze Lin_Chan**

Hn? Ternyata kamu yang beraroma

+endus2 udara. Tutup idung+

+dijejelin Dagger+

Ih.. lemonnya Cuma dikit kok sayang

+kasih tisu sisa tadi malam+

+ditendang+

Salahkan tangan saya!

+dikeplak tangan sendiri (?)+

Iyya.. Ini chap endingnya. Happi end? Atau nggak?

O.o

+ambil bantal guling sandal. Tidur+

Makasih ya, sayang

XD

.

.

**CCloveRuki**

Jah, Bby sayang, kenapa tanya Nii-chan? Yang nyemplung kan mereka berdua.

+dirasechido+

Bby, ini ada jaring.. Ayo, selamatkan mereka

+kasih jaring nangkap kupu-kupu+

+ditendang ke sungai+

Nani?

Pendek ya? Gomenne~

Ini udah apdet. Masih pendek kah?

O.o

Makasih ya Bby sayang..

X3

.

.

**Novi Luph SasuNaru**

Bersyukurlah Novi sayang, jarang Lee ngajakin cewek kencan

+disepak Novi sampe gurun sahara+

Ung~ Ini Happy ending ga?

Ini chappie akhirnya..

+Naik onta di Gurun Sahara+

Arigatou..

.

.

**Yufa Ichibi's**

Someone told me that Love is a weird feeling. Can make u happy, and can make u sad.

+sok2 bule. Disepak.+

Kenapa nangis sayang? Mau saya peluk?

+pervert smile+

+ditampar+

Ittai! Arigatou buat reviewnya ya..

.

.

**Uchiha Aichan Drarrya**

Emang nekat! Rencananya mau bunuh diri pake racun

+digebukin SasuNaru+

Tapi takut ga bisa disembuhin.

+babk belur+

Ini sudah selamat, sehat walafiat, udah balik lagi ke rumahnya.

Jangan menangis sayang

XD

Arigatou ne~

.

.

**Kyuuichi Azurin**

Rin Rin Rin

+kayak bunyi bel sepeda+

+disambit+

Wkwkwkwk.

Tegang ya? +wink+

Setuju! Harusnya banyakin lemon terus tingkatin rate ke MA

+dikeplak bolak balik+

Ini udah update chap akhirnya.

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

+kedip kedip+

Arigatou, sayang

X3

.

.

**Kuronekoru**

Silahkan dilihat di chap selanjutnya

^^b

+disambit gara-gara sok+

.

.

Hn. Sama saja sih dengan D kalau gitu.

D juga suka chara-death

Tapi..

Tapi..

Tapi..

Ta—

+dibekep+

Banyak yang death glare-in saya kalau bikin death end.

Maybe next time.

Semoga tak kecewa

+puppy eyes+

:O3

.

.

**Uchiha Nata-chan**

Nata-chaaa~~n.

+mau peluk Nata-chan, malah kepeluk Itachi+

+disepak+

Review lagi dong.. Review dong.. Review dong.. Rev—

+dibekep+

Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? Mau ya? Ya? Ya—

+disumpelin tokalev+

Ini udah happi end belum?

Semoga udah (?)

Yosh, arigatou

.

.

**-'Twins Hentai'-**

+masih cengo liat penname+

Aku gabung..

Jadiin Triple hentai!

+dibunuh+

Kidding kok.

.

Ehm, ehm, Sasu-Nii, sebenarnya endingnya mau seperti RomJul. Tapi banyak yang minta di Happi end-kan.

Jadi, mau tak mau, suka tak suka, aku ikutin Nara-nii!

+peluk2 Nara-nii+

+disepak Raa-nee+

Arigatou, Nii-kuns (?)

.

.

**Himechii Satsuki**

Buat chii, apa sih yang nggak?

+gombal+

Yaoian ZabuHaku?

+kepikiran nista+

Mungkin ga sekarang ya.. Yeah! Zabuza lolicon!

+disambit pedang+

Ada ayam mesum, kecemplung sungai, besok jadi ayam goring di meja makan

+ga nyambung gara2 lapar+

Nyah, jadi pengen AYAM!

+OOT. Disepak+

Iya, sayang, buat chii, happi end deh

+gombal lagi+

+dibunuh Bby+

Makasih ya, Chii.

+kisu2 pipi+

Haha,

Incest. XP

+kabur sebelum diamuk massa+

.

.

**NhiaChayang**

Thanks for review. Salam kenal juga.

D nerima anon kok

Yosh. Ini last chappienya

Semoga suka.

* * *

**D special Thanks to :**

Raika Carnelian

NAND225

Agunk Riz

Cute-Tamacchan

Light-Sapphire-Chan

Hiroyuki Naomi

Avy-kuro-Sabaku

TheLastAngel20

Airis Hanamori

Selena Noir

Himechii Satsuki

Uchiha Nata-chan

CCloverRuki

Lee EunHae

Naruchiha

Carosleth Costa

Uchimaki Ganeko Yamathezu

Uchiha Aichan Drarrya

Kiroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka

Cinara Hatake

HaikuReSanovA

Chocorange

Fuuyuki27

Fusae 'LeeBumHyun' Deguchi

Sherry-me

Hatakari Hitaraku

Uchiha Shira-nii

Kuronekoru

NoviClyneBaruBisaRipiu / Novi Luph SasuNaru

Yufa Ichibi's

Shiina Rika

Kyuuichi Azurin

Satsume Ookamito

Namikaze Lin_Chan

-'Twins Hentai'-

NhiaChayang

.

Makasih yang udah bersusah payah review dan nemenin D ampe akhir.

Sampai jumpa di fic SasuNaru atau pair yang lain.

Arigatou, Minna

+dengerin Kahitna+


End file.
